GHOST
by Vandalism27
Summary: Niat hati berteduh untuk menyelamatkan kameranya dari hujan yang turun dengan deras. Siapa sangka, sesuatu malah mengikutinya. / YAOI! NARUSASU! OOC; RATE M! BUKAN BACAAN ANAK-ANAK! DLDR XD
1. Chapter 1 : Dimana Anakku, Naruto-kun?

**Disclaimer : Naruto BUKAN punya saya. Kalau punya saya, Naruto bakal banyak adegan mesranya :V**

 **.**

 **GHOST © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : BOYS LOVE, OOC (PARAH), Gaje tingkat tinggi, alur gak jelas, dan sederet kecacatan lainnya yang dapat menyebabkan mata berkunang, pusing, mual, muntah, baper, krisis kuota dan berbagai keluhan lainnya.**

.

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Niat hati berteduh untuk menyelamatkan kameranya dari hujan yang turun dengan deras. Siapa sangka,** _ **sesuatu**_ **malah mengikutinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huaah! Konohaaaaa!" Turun dari kereta, Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menghirup udara segar yang ada di Konoha, tempat asal Jiraiya, kakeknya.

Naruto yang tumbuh di kota besar macam Tokyo sudah pasti sangat merindukan udara bersih dan sejuk seperti di Konoha ini. Daerah pinggiran yang terletak di kaki gunung. Tempat favorit Naruto.

Jiraiya bukanlah kakek kandungnya. Naruto adalah yatim piatu, sejak dirinya bisa mengingat, dia sudah berada di panti asuhan bersama anak-anak yatim piatu lainnya, Naruto tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya, bahkan kenapa bisa dia ada di panti asuhan, dirinya juga tidak tahu.

Jiraiya adalah kakek yang dia temui ketika Naruto yang kala itu masih kecil diajak Chiyo, nenek pengurus panti asuhan untuk bertamasya. Mereka pergi ke Konoha. Naruto yang memang dasarnya super kepo dan tidak bisa diam, tersesat di dalam hutan.

Beruntung, dia bertemu dengan Jiraiya yang berada di dalam hutan sehabis dari sungai. Naruto di bawa ke rumahnya, diberi makanan. Jiraiya kemudian mendengar dari kepala desa kalau ada anak yang tersesat di dalam hutan, dengan ciri-ciri yang mirip dengan Naruto. Jiraiya mengantarkan Naruto ke rumah kepala desa, disanalah Nenek Chiyo sudah menunggu.

Setelah bertemu dengan Jiraiya, Naruto jadi sering meminta tamasya ke Konoha. Nenek Chiyo mengajak mereka ke Konoha tiap tahun. Tetapi semenjak Nenek Chiyo meninggal, Naruto tidak pernah ke Konoha lagi. Ketika sudah cukup dewasa untuk bepergian sendiri, Naruto pergi ke Konoha untuk mengunjungi Jiraiya. Sejak saat itulah mereka jadi dekat, bagaikan kakek dan cucu.

"Ero-jiisan! Tadaima!" Naruto berteriak di depan rumah sederhana milik Jiraiya.

Kakek yang masih kuat di usia senja itu terkejut, lalu menyambut Naruto yang baru saja tiba. "Oooh, Naruto! Kau ke sini lagi rupanya. Ayo, masuklah. Aku baru saja mendapatkan makanan enak dari Megumi-chan."

Naruto memutar matanya. Kenapa Naruto memanggilnya Ero-jiisan? Inilah sebabnya, sudah tua tapi masih saja menggoda gadis-gadis muda. Kalau lagi mujur, bisa dapat makanan atau kue-kue gratis seperti sekarang ini. Kalau lagi apes ya… dapat tamparan di pipi.

"Kau ini, masih sama saja seperti dulu." Naruto melepas sepatunya, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia meletakkan tasnya di lantai, lalu melepas jaket yang dia pakai. "Wow, kelihatannya enak. Kau sedang mujur ya, Jiisan?"

Jiraiya tergelak, "Begitulah. Ayo, di makan!"

Setelah mencuci tangannya, Naruto menyantap makanan dari kecengan Jiraiya itu dengan lahap. Lumayan juga, dapat makanan enak, gratis pula. Setelah makan, mereka duduk di teras rumah sambil mengobrol dengan santai, membahas keseharian Naruto di Tokyo sebagai seorang photographer terkenal.

Malam semakin larut, Naruto baru sadar kalau suasana di desa ini begitu sepi, tidak seperti jaman dia masih kecil dulu yang selalu ramai meskipun sudah malam.

"Jiisan, aku baru sadar. Kenapa di sini sepi sekali kalau sudah malam?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran. "Dulu waktu aku kecil kan ramai?"

"Ya, sejak peristiwa pembantaian yang merenggut nyawa satu keluarga, desa ini jadi mencekam jika malam tiba." Jiraiya menjelaskan.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Pembantaian?"

"Ya, pembantaian keluarga yang menewaskan keluarga Uchiha. Ayah, ibu, dan anak sulungnya tewas mengenaskan, dibantai oleh perampok. Hanya menyisakan anak bungsu mereka saja."

"Ya ampun, tega sekali."

Jiraiya mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto, "Kau tahu, apa yang membuat desa ini mencekam tiap malam tiba?"

"T-tidak?"

Jiraiya terkekeh misterius, "Itu karena setiap malam tiba, arwah dari sang Ibu meneror warga, menanyakan di mana anak bungsunya, apakah dia baik-baik saja? Awalnya ku pikir hanya kerjaan orang iseng, tapi ternyata banyak yang mengalaminya. Hingga akhirnya tidak ada yang berani keluar jika sudah malam."

"B-begitu, ya?" Naruto menelan ludahnya gugup, dia tidak suka cerita horror. "Eheheheh…" dia tertawa gugup sambil memandang sekitar yang gelap dan sunyi.

"BOOO!"

"WHOOOAAAA!" Naruto berteriak ketika Jiraiya tiba-tiba menepuk kedua bahunya dengan keras. "Kau mengagetkanku, Kakek Tua Mesum!" Naruto mengelusi dadanya, rasanya jantungnya hampir copot.

"Hahahahaha! Kau masih saja takut dengan hantu ya, padahal sudah sebesar ini? Lihatlah, untuk apa kau punya otot di lenganmu dan perut kotak-kotak kalau mendengar cerita seram saja kau takut?" Jiraiya tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengingat betapa takutnya Naruto pada hantu.

"Tidak lucu!" Naruto merengut.

Tawa Jiraiya sudah sedikit mereda, tapi sesekali masih tertawa. Diusapnya sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata. "Tapi serius, Naruto. Wajahmu itu lucu sekali kalau sedang ketakutan begitu." Jiraiya berdiri, menepuk kepala Naruto yang masih cemberut. "Ayo masuk, istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh."

Naruto mau tidak mau menurut, dia tidak mau duduk sendirian di sini.

Ketika Naruto hendak berbaring di futon di dalam kamarnya, Jiraiya memanggil dari pintu. "Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"Awas ada hantu di sebelahmu."

"DIAM KAU!" Bantal tidak bersalah pun melayang …

Keesokan paginya, Naruto sudah bersiap untuk menjelajahi Konoha. Dia sudah membawa kamera dengan lensa terbaiknya, untuk memotret setiap tempat indah yang akan dia temui.

Baginya, tiada tempat indah selain Konoha.

"Oh, kau sudah siap, Naruto?" Jiraiya keluar dari kamarnya, sambil mengencangkan ikatan obi yang dia pakai. "Jangan pulang terlalu malam, dan jangan tersesat!"

Naruto mencibir, "Kau pikir aku bocah? Aku tidak akan tersesat." Naruto mengetukkan sepatunya ke lantai, mengecek apakah talinya longgar atau tidak. "Kau mau kemana, sudah rapi pagi-pagi begini?"

"Aku ada kencan dengan Ayura-chan~ Bye, Naruto-kuuun~" Jiraiya melambai genit, yang mengakibatkan Naruto membuat gesture seolah-olah dia ingin muntah.

Abaikan Pak Tua Genit itu, sekarang saatnya Naruto berburu foto.

Keluar dari rumah Jiraiya, Naruto melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Situasi sudah kembali normal, ramai seperti biasanya. Bukan sunyi mencekam seperti semalam. Naruto bergidik mengingat kembali cerita Jiraiya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku fokus."

Naruto memotret segala hal yang menarik baginya. Ibu-ibu yang sedang tawar menawar di pasar, anak kecil yang sedang menangis, rumah-rumah warga, pegunungan yang terlihat di kejauhan, sungai, persawahan, dan berbagai macam tanaman yang cantik.

Naruto terus berjalan, mendekati daerah hutan.

Dia tersenyum, di sinilah dia bertemu dengan Jiraiya untuk pertama kalinya. Dia masuk ke dalam hutan. Karena sering diajak Jiraiya, dia jadi tahu tempat-tempat menarik di dalam hutan.

Seperti air terjun, yang terletak satu jam berjalan kaki dari pintu masuk hutan. Air terjun ini cukup tinggi. Naruto hanya bisa memandang air terjun ini dari atas tebing, dia tidak tahu cara untuk ke bawah. Suatu saat nanti dia akan mencari tahu jalan untuk turun ke bawah.

Hmm, apa dia mencari pasangan asli Konoha saja, ya? Haha.

Karena keasyikan memotret, Naruto jadi lupa waktu. Matahari tidak tampak karena langit mendung, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Jalan untuk keluar hutan cukup jauh, Naruto berjalan dengan terburu-buru.

Naruto memeluk kamera yang tergantung di lehernya agar aman.

Ketika dia keluar dari hutan, hujan turun tiba-tiba dengan derasnya. Naruto panik, dia harus berteduh untuk menyelamatkan kameranya. Benda kesayangannya itu tidak boleh lecet, apalagi kena air hujan.

Naruto berteduh di depan sebuah rumah yang sepi. Dia menyisir rambutnya yang basah ke belakang, lalu memeriksa kameranya apakah basah atau tidak. Syukurlah, kameranya baik-baik saja. Bajunya juga tidak terlalu basah, hanya basah di bagian bahu saja.

Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, sekarang keadaan desa sudah sepi.

Gulp. Naruto meneguk ludahnya, dia mulai merasakan hawa dingin yang tidak enak. Tetapi pemuda pirang itu berusaha berpikir positif. Siapa tahu hanya karena dia kedinginan, kan?

Krieeeet…

"HUAAAAAA!" Suara pintu terbuka membuat Naruto seketika menjerit.

Seorang wanita–mungkin usianya sekitar 30 tahunan–keluar dari dalam rumah, "Apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumahku? Di luar sedang hujan deras." Katanya. Wanita itu cantik, dengan kulit putih dan rambut hitam panjang.

Naruto sedikit bersyukur, ternyata bukan hantu. "Uhm, maaf. Namaku Naruto. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat, hanya ingin menumpang berteduh. Aku membawa kamera jadi tidak bisa menerobos hujan. Apa aku mengganggu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Tidak. Masuklah, tunggu hujannya reda di dalam. Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud jahat." Wanita itu membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi, mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Eh? Bolehkah? Y-ya, terima kasih, Nyonya… uh?"

Wanita itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar, "Mikoto. Panggil aku Mikoto."

"Oh, baiklah, Mikoto-san. Terima kasih atas kebaikannya. Maaf mengganggu." Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Dia melepas sepatunya yang basah, lalu duduk dengan sopan di ruang tamu.

Rumah itu luas dan… sepi. Ke mana penghuni yang lain? Apa Mikoto-san tinggal sendiri?

"Naruto-kun, minumlah teh ini supaya tubuhmu lebih hangat."

Naruto yang sedang mengelap lensa kameranya mendongak, menatap wajah pucat Mikoto. "Ah, terima kasih, Mikoto-san. Harusnya tidak usah repot-repot, diijinkan untuk berteduh saja aku sudah berterima kasih, kok."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Naruto tersenyum, baik juga wanita ini. Peduli pada orang asing. Di Tokyo, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang ramah pada orang asing. "Terima kasih." Kata Naruto, tangannya terulur hendak meraih cangkir itu. Atau itu yang dia pikirkan, sebelum …

"Naruto-kun… Apa kau tahu, di mana anak bungsuku berada? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

… Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir pucat Mikoto.

 **Deg.**

Tangan Naruto yang terulur, hampir menyentuh cangkir pun membeku seketika.

" _Itu karena setiap malam tiba, arwah dari sang Ibu meneror warga, menanyakan di mana anak bungsunya, apakah dia baik-baik saja? Awalnya ku pikir hanya kerjaan orang iseng, tapi ternyata banyak yang mengalaminya. Hingga akhirnya tidak ada yang berani keluar jika sudah malam."_

Cerita Jiraiya semalam, kembali terngiang.

Naruto menarik tangannya yang gemetaran, lalu dengan gugup membereskan kameranya. Dia sudah ingin menangis, mati-matian dia menahan air kencingnya yang sudah hampir keluar. Bisa-bisa Jiraiya tertawa kalau tahu dia kencing di celana.

"Mikoto-san, sepertinya a-aku harus pulang. Maaf ya. Permisi." Naruto berdiri, mengalungkan kameranya di leher lalu berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar tanpa melihat wajah Mikoto.

Ketika pintu sudah terbuka, Mikoto kembali bertanya. "Naruto-kun… Apa kau tahu, di mana anak bungsuku berada? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia membanting pintu dengan suara _Brak!_ kencang lalu berlari keluar. Tidak mempedulikan kameranya yang terguyur air hujan, mata Naruto terpaku pada papan nama di tembok pagar.

Papan nama yang bertuliskan, "UCHIHA".

Naruto tersentak ketika dia mendengar suara teriakan histeris yang menyayat hati dari dalam rumah itu.

"HAAANTUUUUUUUUU!" Pemuda pirang itu lari terbirit-birit dengan wajah pucat pasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Crip… crip… crip…_

Suara burung berkicauan, menyambut datangnya pagi yang cerah.

Biarpun tidak secerah pemuda pirang yang bergelung di dalam kotatsu.

Pemuda yang meringkuk ketakutan akibat peristiwa ganjil yang dia alami. Semalam, Jiraiya yang baru pulang dari rumah tetangga kaget ketika mendapati Naruto berlari sambil teriak-teriak. Wajahnya juga pucat pasi.

Ketika sudah mulai tenang, Naruto menceritakan kalau dia bertemu dengan hantu Mikoto, hantu yang mencari keberadaan anak bungsunya. Jiraiya kemudian memberikan secangkir teh hangat dan juga handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh Naruto yang basah.

"Ayolah, Naruto. Mau sampai kapan kau meringkuk di situ? Keluarlah, nikmati cuaca yang indah ini!" Jiraiya menyesap kopinya sambil duduk santai di teras. Dipandanginya Naruto yang saat ini hanya terlihat kepalanya. Badannya ada di dalam kotatsu.

"Haaah~ Kan sudah aku bilang jangan pulang terlalu malam. Untung kau bisa lari. Kalau Mikoto menahanmu di rumahnya, bagaimana? Kau akan dihantui lalu diajak ke alamnya, lalu–"

"Whoaaa! Stop! STOP!" Naruto menutupi telinganya menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Jangan katakan hal mengerikan begitu, Jiisan!"

Jiraiya terkekeh kecil, cucunya itu pasti takut sekali. "Kenapa kau tidak lari saja begitu melihatnya, hah? Malah mampir ke rumahnya seperti kau kenal dia saja."

Naruto keluar dari kotatsu, lalu duduk bersila. Menatap Jiraiya dengan sengit, "Mana aku tahu kalau hantu itu ternyata seorang wanita cantik?!" Kerutan pertanda kesal muncul di dahinya.

"Apa kau bilang? Cantik? Ah, yang benar? Aku mau kalau dia cantik."

"Ish, kau ini bisa serius tidak sih?!"

Jiraiya kembali tertawa, "Sudahlah. Aku mau ke rumah tetangga, dia memintaku untuk memperbaiki pagarnya yang rusak. Bayarannya lumayan. Kau mau ikut?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin keluar rumah setelah peristiwa kemarin." Pemuda itu kembali meringkuk di kotatsu. Menghangatkan dirinya, padahal cuaca di luar sedang hangat.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Naruto yang mulai merasa lapar akhirnya beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi. Dia membersihkan dirinya, setelah itu dia menuju ke dapur untuk memakan sarapannya yang sudah disiapkan oleh sang kakek.

Naruto terdiam. Kenapa dia merasa seperti sedang di awasi? Ah, sepertinya hanya perasaannya saja. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Lagipula ini masih siang. Tidak ada yang namanya hantu.

Setelah sarapan, Naruto merebahkan dirinya kembali. Dia sedang malas melakukan apapun. Memejamkan matanya, Naruto mencoba untuk tidur, karena semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur gara-gara hantu.

 _Srek… srek… srek…_

Naruto mengernyit ketika mendengar sesuatu. Apa Jiraiya melupakan sesuatu? Pemuda berambut pirang itu membuka mata birunya. Oh, betapa menyesalnya dia membuka mata…

"Hai, Naruto-kun!"

"HUUUAAAAA!" Naruto terlonjak, mundur sejauh-jauhnya sampai punggungnya menabrak tembok. "M-Mi-Mikoto-s-s-san! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" Naruto menunjuk Mikoto yang sedang duduk bersila di sebelah meja kotatsu.

Bagaimana hantu itu bisa di sini? Naruto melotot horror.

"Kemarin kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sih, makanya aku mengikutimu ke sini. Jadi, apakah kau tahu anak bungsuku ada di mana? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Mikoto kembali mengulangi pertanyaan semalam, membuat Naruto semakin mengkeret di tempatnya.

"A-a-aku tidak tahu! TIDAK TAHU! Pergi kau hantu! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Mikoto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Heeee~ kau ini sama saja dengan orang-orang di desa. Aku hanya bertanya, di mana anakku, bagaimana keadaannya, tapi kalian semua malah lari ketakutan, seolah-olah aku ini hantu."

"Tapi kau memang hantu!"

Mikoto nyengir, "Oh iya. Hehe. Aku lupa." Wanita itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Jadi, aku harus bertanya pada siapa agar aku bisa mengetahui putraku ada di mana? Aku kan kangen padanya. Dia tidak pernah mengunjungiku di sini."

"M-mana aku tahu! Memang siapa putramu?!"

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Mikoto merangkak mendekati Naruto yang meringkuk di pojokan. Naruto semakin merapat pada tembok di belakangnya, "Kenapa kau meringkuk ketakutan begitu, Naruto-kun? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"T-tapi kau itu hantu!"

Mikoto menghela napasnya, "Ya memang. Tapi aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau tahu, aku ini hantu yang baik." Mikoto menjaga jarak dari Naruto, ketika sadar Naruto begitu takut padanya. "Baiklah, aku akan duduk di sini. Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu, Naruto-kun."

"B-bantuan?"

Mikoto mengangguk, "Yap! Bantu aku mencari putraku!"

Naruto melotot, bagaimana caranya dia mencari anak dari hantu ini? Bentuknya saja dia tidak tahu, bagaimana bisa mencarinya? "Bagaimana aku bisa mencari anakmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu ke Tokyo. Dari yang aku dengar dari beberapa kerabat, Sasuke pergi ke Tokyo. Aku belum pernah ke sana, jadi aku tidak tahu Tokyo itu dimana dan seperti apa."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Mikoto tersenyum, entah mengapa firasat Naruto tidak enak melihat senyum itu. "Aku akan menghantuimu sepanjang hidupmu."

"A-apa?" Naruto menatap Mikoto tidak percaya. "Menghantui sepanjang hidupku… T-tidak! Aku tidak mau! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Aku kan hanya meminta tolong padamu. Ayolah, apa susahnya?"

Naruto berdebat dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa dia bertemu dengan hantu keras kepala seperti ini? Bagaimana caranya dia membantu hantu ini? Kalau dibantu, dia takut. Kalau tidak dibantu, dia pasti akan menghantui Naruto.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Lagipula, sepertinya… Mikoto hanya hantu yang merindukan anaknya, dan ingin memastikan anaknya baik-baik saja, apalagi setelah kejadian mengerikan itu.

"… Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk membantu hantu wanita itu. "Jadi, seperti apa Uchiha Sasuke anakmu ini?"

"Hmm…" Mikoto berpikir, sepertinya mengingat-ingat seperti apa anaknya sekarang. "Dia mirip seperti aku, rambutnya gelap, matanya hitam. Dia ceria, ramah, dan sedikit manja. Dia juga suka tersenyum. Tapi kejadian itu terjadi enam belas tahun yang lalu, jadi aku tidak tahu fisiknya yang sekarang." Mikoto tersenyum lembut mengingat putra bungsunya itu.

"Berapa usianya?"

"Hmm… sepertinya 23, atau 24."

Naruto melotot, "Hei, berarti dia seumuran denganku?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah tidak setegang tadi, sudah mulai memberanikan diri berbicara pada Mikoto. Sepertinya, hantu wanita itu tidak jahat.

Jadi, dia harus mencari Uchiha Sasuke berambut gelap, bermata hitam, ceria, ramah, sedikit manja dan selalu tersenyum? Di Tokyo? DEMI TUHAN! Tokyo itu luas!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menghela napas lega ketika turun dari kereta. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin tinggal di Konoha, tapi ternyata Mikoto ini terus memaksanya untuk mencari Sasuke. Jadi, dia sudah kembali ke Tokyo dan melupakan liburannya.

Mikoto ini berisik sekali, seperti orang baru keluar dari gua yang terisolasi dari dunia. Katanya dia begitu bersemangat untuk menemukan Sasuke-nya yang sudah enam belas tahun tidak pernah dia lihat wajahnya.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana, Naruto-kun?"

"Ke apartemenku dulu, aku lelah. Aku tidur sebentar tidak apa-apa, ya? Serius. Aku lelah setelah perjalanan jauh." Naruto memijat bahunya yang kaku. Dirinya benar-benar lelah dan memerlukan kasurnya yang empuk.

Mikoto tersenyum, "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau lelah."

Naruto men-stop taksi yang melintas, lalu memberitahukan alamatnya pada sopir taksi. Sebenarnya bisa naik bus atau berjalan kaki, tapi Naruto sudah lelah dan tidak ingin berjalan kaki, apalagi naik bus. Dia takut ketiduran.

Naruto berusaha mengabaikan Mikoto yang terkagum-kagum dengan kemegahan Tokyo. Pikirannya berpusat pada bagaimana cara menemukan Uchiha Sasuke? Nama itu bahkan bukan nama unik, siapa saja bisa menggunakan nama itu. Bagaimana kalau bocah itu ternyata sudah mengganti marganya, atau sudah pindah dari Tokyo, atau lebih parahnya… sudah meninggal?

Naruto melirik hantu yang sedang menatap keluar jendela taksi. Sedikit kasihan, dia hanya seorang ibu yang merindukan anaknya. Apakah ibu kandungnya juga merindukan dia? Entahlah, Naruto sudah sebesar ini tapi ibunya tak kunjung mencarinya. Mungkin ibunya sudah melupakan dirinya.

Naruto sedikit iri pada Sasuke ini, ibunya sudah menjadi hantu pun, masih tetap mengkhawatirkan dan merindukan putranya. Seandainya dia punya ibu yang seperti itu …

Sampai di apartemen Naruto, Mikoto membelalak kaget melihat betapa berantakannya apartemen pemuda pirang itu.

"Astaga! Kau tinggal di tempat yang besar dan bagus. Tapi kenapa berantakan sekali?" Mikoto melayang di udara, mengamati beberapa pakaian dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di sekitar meja.

"Yah, aku tinggal sendiri jadi tidak terpikirkan untuk berberes."

"Memangnya orang tuamu tidak pernah berkunjung? Kalau rumah Sasuke seperti ini juga, aku pasti akan mengomel."

Naruto terdiam. Mikoto tidak tahu apa pun tentang dirinya. Dihelanya napasnya, "Aku tidak punya orang tua, Mikoto-san. Aku bahkan tidak tahu orang tuaku siapa. Aku besar di panti asuhan sejak kecil." Naruto memaksakan senyumnya, membuat Mikoto jadi tidak enak hati.

Wanita itu menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, "Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun…"

"Tidak apa, santai saja."

Mikoto membiarkan Naruto yang merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Wanita itu duduk di pinggir kasur, lalu membelai rambut Naruto perlahan. "Kasihan, kau pasti kesepian. Sasuke juga pasti kesepian ditinggal seluruh anggota keluarganya hanya dalam waktu satu malam."

Naruto yang awalnya tegang disentuh oleh Mikoto, perlahan rileks. "Apa seperti ini, rasanya dibelai oleh seorang ibu? Rasanya nyaman, Mikoto-san…" Naruto memejamkan matanya, tidak melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah Mikoto.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, hari sudah beranjak pagi. Astaga, sudah berapa lama dia tertidur? Naruto mengernyit ketika hidung mancungnya mengendus aroma masakan yang enak. Hah? Siapa yang memasak? Dia kan masih tidur?

Naruto buru-buru beranjak dari kasurnya, dibukanya pintu kamar dengan sedikit tergesa…

"HUUUAAAA!"

"Eh? Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun. Kenapa kau berteriak?"

Naruto mengelus dadanya yang berdetak dengan kencang. Sepertinya dia masih belum terbiasa melihat sosok hantu itu. Bagaimana pun, dia itu takut hantu dan berbagai macam hal yang berkaitan dengan mistis.

"Kau mengagetkan, Mikoto-san." Naruto mendekati Mikoto yang sedang sibuk di dapur. "Aku baru tahu, hantu bisa memasak." Liur Naruto hampir menetes melihat masakan yang tersedia di atas meja.

Mikoto terkekeh pelan, "Bisa saja, itu hal yang mudah. Di lemari es mu tidak banyak bahan makanan, tetapi ada banyak ramen instan. Berbelanjalah, tidak baik memakan makanan instan terus menerus.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia memperhatikan tangan cekatan Mikoto yang berkutat di dapurnya. Padahal dia hantu, tapi kenapa terasa nyata, ya?

Dulu, Naruto memang sering memperhatikan Nenek Chiyo memasak. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang rasanya beda. Seperti melihat… seorang ibu sedang memasak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto-kun? Cepat di makan."

Naruto mencicipi masakan buatan Mikoto. Hmm, tidak buruk juga. Satu sendok. Dua sendok. Tiga sendok. Sialan, ini sih enak namanya! Pagi ini Naruto sarapan dengan bahagia.

Setelah sarapan, Naruto segera bersiap-siap untuk mencari Sasuke. Tentu saja, Mikoto ikut dengannya. Naruto kan tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk dan rupa anaknya Mikoto itu. Bagaimana kalau salah orang?

"Naruto-kun, itu apa?" Mikoto menunjuk salah satu layar LCD super besar yang dipasang untuk keperluan iklan dan sebagainya.

"Itu… seperti televisi? Biasanya disana menayangkan iklan, atau informasi penting. Baru pertama kali melihatnya, ya?" Naruto merogoh sakunya ketika ponselnya bergetar, nama boss-nya tertera di layar. "Eh, Mikoto-san, bisa tunggu di sini? Aku harus mengangkat telepon penting ini." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Naruto segera mengangkat panggilan.

"Ya, baiklah boss. Nanti aku infokan kalau Akita-san menghubungiku. Baik. Selamat pagi." Naruto mematikan sambungan teleponnya, lalu menoleh di mana Mikoto tadi berada–Lho? Ke mana perginya hantu itu?

Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari keberadaan Mikoto. Ke mana dia? Padahal tadi Naruto sudah berpesan untuk menunggunya di sini. Tanpa sengaja, Naruto melihat Mikoto sedang terpaku menatap layar LCD yang membentang di atas kepalanya.

"Mikoto-san, apa yang–"

"Sasuke-kun…" gumam Mikoto. "I-itu Sasuke-kun." Mikoto menunjuk ke arah LCD itu, yang sedang menampakkan berita tentang seorang pengusaha yang sedang naik daun.

Uchiha Sasuke. CEO Akatsuki Corp.

"Astaga…" Naruto berdecak kagum. Ternyata, anak yang dicari oleh Mikoto-san adalah CEO terkenal itu?! Yang sering menjadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh negeri bahkan seluruh dunia itu? Hah, yang benar saja. Kenapa Naruto bisa lupa kalau CEO itu memiliki nama yang sama?

Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang membuat Naruto ragu.

Menurut Mikoto-san, Uchiha Sasuke itu:

Satu, Uchiha Sasuke ramah.

Dua, Uchiha Sasuke ceria.

Tiga, Uchiha Sasuke sedikit manja.

Empat, Uchiha Sasuke selalu tersenyum.

Sedangkan sepengetahuannya–berdasarkan berita di televisi maupun di internet–Uchiha Sasuke itu:

Satu, Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlihat ramah.

Dua, Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat ceria.

Tiga, Uchiha Sasuke manja? Naruto tidak yakin.

Empat, Uchiha Sasuke selalu tersenyum? Iya sih senyum, tapi senyum bisnis. Naruto yakin bukan senyum yang dimaksud Mikoto-san. Wajahnya saja sedatar jalan toll.

Apa itu benar Uchiha Sasuke yang mereka cari? Ternyata semudah ini menemukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke di Tokyo yang luas begini. Ya, semoga…

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahahaha, apaan nih? Maap yak, kalo gaje. Tadi sore tiba-tiba mood nulis, malah jadinya begini…**

 **Rencananya mau bikin one shot, tapi kok udah 3000+ kata. Terlalu panjang kalo one shot. Jadi mau aku bikin two shot aja, biar pernah. (Alasan sebenarnya sih, aku capek ngetik. Hahaha…) #tonjokramerame**

 **Okay, semoga masih bisa dinikmati pembaca sekalian.**

 **Review, please, biar aku tahu gimana respon kalian sama fic ini, layak dilanjutkan apa dihapus aja? Biar aku semangat update chapter selanjutnya juga sih ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Uchiha Sasuke

**Disclaimer : Naruto BUKAN punya saya. Kalau punya saya, Naruto bakal banyak adegan mesranya :V**

 **.**

 **GHOST © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : BOYS LOVE, OOC (PARAH), Gaje tingkat tinggi, alur gak jelas, dan sederet kecacatan lainnya yang dapat menyebabkan mata berkunang, pusing, mual, muntah, baper, krisis kuota dan berbagai keluhan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Special thanks buat yang udah review chapter sebelumnya. Aku seneeeeeng banget ternyata ada yang mau baca fic ini, bahkan sudi meninggalkan jejak. Maaf aku nggak balas reviewnya satu-satu. Tapi aku baca semua review dari kalian, kok! Muah muah muah *peluk cium satu-satu***

.

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Niat hati berteduh untuk menyelamatkan kameranya dari hujan yang turun dengan deras. Siapa sangka,** _ **sesuatu**_ **malah mengikutinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto meringkuk di dalam selimut tebalnya. Dia berusaha mengabaikan celotehan Mikoto yang memintanya untuk segera mencari Uchiha Sasuke, anaknya.

Pemuda pirang itu mengerang jengkel. Bagaimana tidak, memangnya semudah itu jika ingin menemui seorang CEO perusahaan besar yang pasti super duper sibuk? Mikoto sih enak, tidak terlihat. Bagaimana dengan dirinya?

"Sudahlah, Mikoto-san. Menyerah saja. Menemui Sasuke itu sama susahnya seperti mencari jarum di tengah samudra. Susah sekali, apalagi untuk rakyat jelata macam aku begini."

"Kau kan sudah janji untuk membantuku, kenapa sekarang kau begini? Kau sudah tidak ingin membantuku lagi, ya?" Hantu wanita itu merajuk, bibirnya cemberut lima senti.

Naruto mengerang lagi, "Iya, tapi susah kalau mau bertemu dengannya. Setidaknya, aku harus mencari tahu bagaimana dia menjalani kehidupan sehari-harinya, agar aku bisa menyusun rencana untuk menemuinya."

"Memangnya, Sasuke sepenting itu, ya?"

"Iyalah! Apalagi dia anggota keluarga Uchiha. Kau tahu, aku kaget setengah mati ketika tahu kalau 'Uchiha' yang kau cari itu Uchiha yang 'itu'. Mereka itu isinya orang-orang kaya yang sanggup keliling dunia sepuasnya!" Naruto keluar dari dalam selimut, lalu duduk bersila, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian bisa tinggal di daerah pinggiran?"

Mikoto terdiam. Hantu itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, "Ceritanya panjang."

"Apa kau tidak keberatan untuk menceritakannya? Siapa tahu bisa aku pakai untuk menemukan cara menemui Sasuke."

Mikoto terdiam. Menimbang-nimbang, apakah sebaiknya dia menceritakan tentang keluarganya pada Naruto atau tidak.

"Baiklah." Mikoto memilih untuk bercerita, "Suamiku, Fugaku, adalah salah satu anggota utama keluarga Uchiha. Tapi karena beberapa masalah internal Fugaku terpaksa tinggal di Konoha. Disana dia bertemu denganku, lalu kami saling jatuh cinta dan menikah. Fugaku tidak pernah mengajak aku dan anak-anak kami ke Tokyo, katanya terlalu berbahaya. Aku tidak tahu, apanya yang berbahaya. Fugaku pergi ke Tokyo untuk mengurus usahanya, pulang ke Konoha satu minggu sekali, atau dua kali. Hanya itu yang ku tahu." Jelas Mikoto panjang lebar.

Naruto berdecak kagum, "Wow, keluarga yang… complicated." Mikoto hanya tersenyum menanggapi komentar Naruto.

"Nah, jadi, kau akan membantuku untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun, kan?"

Tatapan berbinar dari Mikoto membuat Naruto tidak sampai hati mengatakan tidak. "Ya… Baiklah."

"Horeeee! Kau yang terbaik, Naruto-kun!" kata Mikoto, sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

Naruto hanya bergumam tidak jelas, lalu mengambil laptopnya yang dia letakkan di meja. Sebaiknya, dia mulai mencari informasi yang berkaitan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, untuk mempermudah tujuannya membantu Mikoto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto membenarkan topi yang menutupi rambut pirangnya. Mata biru itu menatap seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Tipikal orang kaya, ke mana-mana diantar sopir, pakai baju serba mahal dan hidup serba mewah.

Duh, kapan ya. Naruto bisa hidup seperti dia?

Naruto ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Sudah satu minggu ini, dia jadi stalker dadakan yang selalu membuntuti Uchiha Sasuke. Mengumpulkan tiap informasi yang berkaitan dengan anak bungsu Mikoto. Kalau bukan demi Mikoto, Naruto tidak akan repot-repot melakukan hal yang menurutnya merepotkan ini.

Dari informasi yang berhasil dikumpulkannya, Uchiha Sasuke berusia 24 tahun, lajang, tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen mewah di kawasan elit. Orang yang merawatnya semenjak kejadian pembantaian itu adalah Uchiha Madara, kakek Sasuke. Madara jugalah yang mendidik Sasuke hingga menjadi pria sukses di usianya yang masih tergolong muda.

Tch, Naruto tambah iri saja.

Sasuke datang ke kantor tepat pukul 09:00, tetapi pulangnya selalu pukul 22:00. Sepertinya Sasuke tipe workaholic. Hmm, Naruto sudah menyusun rencana agar bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke, lalu membicarakan masalah ibunya ini. Dari apa yang dia dengar dari Mikoto-san, Sasuke sangat sayang pada ibunya, jadi pasti dia mau mendengarkan.

Nanti malam, Naruto akan mendatangi Sasuke.

"Bagaimana, Naruto-kun?" tanya Mikoto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto memfoto Sasuke yang baru keluar dari mobil. Wanita itu menopang dagunya, memandang Sasuke yang ada di gedung di seberang sana.

"Bagaimana apanya, Mikoto-san?"

Mikoto menghela napas, "Apakah dia benar Uchiha Sasuke anakku? Kalau dari fisiknya sih, memang iya, dia Sasuke-kun. Tapi… ke mana senyumnya yang manis itu?"

"Mungkin dia sedang sariawan." Jawab Naruto asal. "Nah, Mikoto-san, nanti malam aku akan menemui Sasuke, untuk menceritakan apa yang aku alami ini. Ku harap dia percaya padaku."

"Ya, semoga."

Tepat pukul 22:00, Sasuke yang malam itu mengenakan setelan jas berwarna biru dongker keluar dari kantornya, menuju ke parkiran di basement. Hari ini dia berkendara sendiri, tanpa sopir seperti biasanya.

Ketika berada di area basement yang sepi, Sasuke melihat sosok Naruto sedang bersandar pada tiang beton di sebelah mobilnya. Alisnya mengerut, siapa pemuda tinggi berambut pirang itu? Sasuke tidak kenal, tapi kenapa dia melihat ke arahnya?

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke?" pemuda itu menyapanya.

"Siapa kau? Ada perlu apa denganku?" sahut Sasuke datar. Mikoto yang ada di sebelah Naruto sudah tersedu-sedu menahan haru. Tidak terpikir olehnya bahwa putranya yang dulu masih kecil dan imut, sekarang sudah menjadi pria yang tampan, sukses pula.

Naruto menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. "Dengar, aku punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan. Ini mengenai… ibumu, Mikoto. Uchiha Mikoto." Naruto berucap tenang, sambil menatap mata Sasuke.

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah kaku, "Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke berkata dingin, rahangnya mengatup. Sepertinya topik ini adalah hal yang tabu untuk Uchiha Sasuke. "Pergi dari sini, sebelum aku panggil petugas keamanan!"

Tanpa diduga, Mikoto yang tidak sanggup menahan diri, merasuki tubuh Naruto yang terpaku karena reaksi Sasuke tidak sesuai bayangannya. "Sasuke-kuuuun~ Ibu kangen padamu!" Naruto, yang pada kasus ini kerasukan arwah Mikoto, menerjang Sasuke dan langsung memeluknya erat-erat, bahkan menciumi pipi Sasuke.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau?! Lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke tentu saja panik, orang waras mana yang tidak kaget jika tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh orang tidak dikenal, dicium-cium pula. Pemuda ini, makan apa sih? Tenaganya seperti kerbau mengamuk!

Naruto (Mikoto) melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memegang kedua sisi pipi Sasuke, "Apa kau tidak merindukan ibu, nak? Ini ibumu, Uchiha Mikoto. Ibumu dari Konoha." Mata biru pemuda itu menitikkan air mata. "Kenapa tidak pernah mengunjungi ibu? Ibu rindu padamu."

Astaga, Sasuke sedang terlibat drama macam apa ini?

"Menjauh dariku!" Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kanannya–

 **BUAGH!**

Pemuda pirang itu terpental. Sasuke yang urat sabarnya memang hanya setipis kolor Jiraiya itu mendekati Naruto yang terkapar dengan langkah lebar, lalu menghajarnya membabi buta.

"Siapa kau, hah? Seenaknya saja menyebut nama ibuku menggunakan mulut kotormu itu! Peluk-peluk sembarangan, bahkan menciumiku!" Satu tinju mendarat di pipi kiri Naruto, satu tinju lagi mendarat di hidung Naruto. Hidung mancung itu meneteskan darah.

Naruto tidak melawan, dia pasrah saja menerima setiap tinju yang dilayangkan pemuda Uchiha itu. Terus? Apa fungsinya semua otot yang dia miliki? Bukan masalah mau membalas atau tidak, tapi Naruto itu sudah pingsan duluan. Mikoto sudah keluar dari tubuh Naruto ketika pemuda itu ditonjok Sasuke. Kaget, tsaaay. Dia tidak pernah menyangka Sasuke tega meninju seseorang.

"Boss! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Itu suara Suigetsu, salah satu anak buah Sasuke. Dia memisahkan Sasuke dari pemuda yang sudah tidak berdaya itu. "Astaga, apa-apaan kau ini, boss? Menghajar orang, sampai pingsan begitu."

Sasuke yang baru sadar sudah menghajar orang sampai pingsan, mengusap wajahnya, lalu menghela napas untuk meredakan emosinya yang sempat tersulut, "Aku terlalu emosi, dia yang cari gara-gara duluan." Sasuke menendang paha Naruto, "Bantu aku membawa orang ini ke apartemenku, Suigetsu." Katanya, sambil merapihkan penampilannya yang berantakan.

"Baiklaaaah~" Ucap Suigetsu. Anak buah sekaligus teman baik Sasuke. Kadang berperan sebagai orang yang sering disuruh-suruh Sasuke. Pokoknya Suigetsu itu multi fungsi.

Setelah 30 menit berkendara, mereka sampai di apartemen milik Sasuke. Suigetsu yang entah dapat kekuatan dari mana bisa membawa tubuh Naruto yang jelas lebih besar dari tubuhnya itu, membaringkan Naruto yang semaput ditonjok Sasuke.

"Boss, siapa dia? Whoaaa, dia babak belur begini. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, boss!"

Sasuke berdecak, "Bisa diam tidak? Kau itu selalu membuat kepalaku sakit. Sudah, pulang sana. Besok kau harus kembali bekerja."

"Ish, kau itu sama sekali tidak imut, boss."

Sepeninggal Suigetsu, Sasuke duduk di sebelah ranjang. Dia mengamati wajah babak belur Naruto. Berbagai macam pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui nama ibunya? Ibunya kan sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, bersama dengan ayah dan kakaknya. Terus, orang ini siapa?

Sasuke juga ingat, tadi pemuda ini sempat bertingkah seperti wanita lalu memeluk bahkan menciumi pipinya. Bahkan suaranya pun seperti wanita. Sasuke merasa pernah mendengar suara itu, tapi dia tidak ingat di mana. Sasuke mengernyit ketika mengingat bagian 'cium-cium' tadi, lalu mengusap kedua pipinya dengan mulut berdesis jijik.

"Ngh…" Naruto mengerang. Tangan kanannya terangkat menyentuh kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Bukan kepalanya saja sih yang nyeri, tapi SELURUH wajahnya. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Naruto mengamati langit-langit yang tampak asing. Dia di mana?

"EHEM!"

Naruto terlonjak kaget mendengar dehaman yang sengaja dikeraskan itu. What the ffff–kok ada Uchiha Sasuke di sini? Jangan-jangan … Naruto mengecek seluruh pakaian yang dia pakai, fyuuuh, masih lengkap.

"Kenapa kau memeriksa pakaianmu? Memangnya aku sudi menyentuhmu, hah?!"

Naruto mengernyit mendengar nada tidak bersahabat dari Sasuke, "Ini di mana? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa dia bisa berada satu ruangan bersama Uchiha Sasuke?

"Heh, sudah terlambat kalau kau mau pura-pura amnesia! Sekarang, jelaskan apa maksud ucapanmu tadi! Dari mana kau mengenal ibuku? Tadi kau bahkan sempat mengaku-ngaku sebagai ibuku segala! Lalu kau dengan seenaknya memeluk dan m-me-menci… ya pokoknya melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya padaku!" sembur Sasuke emosi.

Naruto memasang tampang bodoh. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Uchiha di depannya ini. "Kau ini ngomong apa?"

"Tidak usah pura-pura polos!"

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti apapun!" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya frustasi, "Dengar ya, Uchiha yang Terhormat. Aku diikuti arwah ibumu ketika aku berkunjung ke konoha! Sekarang ini, ibumu sedang meminta bantuanku untuk menemukan anak bungsunya yang sudah lama tidak ke Konoha, yaitu kau!"

Sasuke mencibir. "Drama macam apa itu? Kau pikir aku percaya cerita tidak masuk akal begitu? Lain kali, mengaranglah dengan lebih baik!"

"Tapi aku tidak berbohong!"

Sasuke berdiri, meraih kotak obat yang dia simpan di dalam lemari. "Ini, obati dirimu sendiri. Setelah itu kau harus tutup mulut mengenai kejadian tadi. Aku tidak ingin terlibat skandal yang bisa merusak image-ku. Paham?"

"Kejadian? Kejadian apa?"

Sasuke mengerang frustasi, "Lihat wajahmu di cermin, sialan! Aku menghajarmu sampai pingsan tadi! Masa kau tidak ingat?" Sasuke mengurut pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Dia ini orang yang selalu tenang, kenapa gara-gara pemuda tidak jelas ini dia jadi emosian?

Naruto yang penasaran, melompat dari kasur empuk Sasuke, lalu memeriksa wajahnya di cermin yang ada di lemari. "Holy shit! Apa yang terjadi pada wajahku?!" Naruto menatap horror pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Siapa itu, pipi lebam-lebam, mata memar, hidungnya ada jejak darah, sudut bibirnya juga robek. "Kau apakan wajah tampanku, TEME!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke emosi.

"Turunkan jarimu, Dobe!" Sasuke bersedekap, memandang remeh pada Naruto. "Wajah tampan? Heh, yang benar saja. Ini semua gara-gara kau sendiri, seenaknya saja memelukku!"

"Memangnya kapan aku memelukmu? Jangan mengarang!" Naruto berteriak sampai dadanya naik turun. Dia baru tersadar… "Ke mana Mikoto-san?" gumamnya.

"Mikoto! Mikoto! Jangan menyebut nama ibuku seenakmu!"

Naruto tidak mempedulikan ucapan Sasuke. "Terserahlah. Aku mau pulang." Naruto sudah tidak peduli lagi. Mau dihantui kek, terserah. Dia hanya berniat membantu, malah dihajar begini.

Naruto baru menyadari, ternyata dia ada di apartemen Sasuke. Dari mana dia tahu? Dia kan sudah memata-matai Sasuke selama satu minggu, ingat? Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ini kali pertama dan terakhir dirinya menginjakkan kaki di apartemen ini.

Naruto mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang menatap wajahnya. Sialan, wajahnya pasti kacau sekali. Dia mampir ke minimarket sebentar untuk membeli plester dan obat-obatan lainnya.

Sesampainya di apartemennya, Naruto terkejut ternyata Mikoto ada di sana, duduk seorang diri seolah sedang merenung. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Mikoto-san? Seharusnya kau menampakkan diri di depan Sasuke, bukannya menghilang tiba-tiba." Naruto berusaha menahan lidahnya agar tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakiti hati wanita itu. Biar bagaimana pun, Mikoto itu lebih tua darinya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke akan bersikap seperti itu. Aku terkejut, lalu kabur ke sini. Sasuke yang aku kenal, tidak akan melakukan hal-hal buruk, apalagi menghajar orang lain." Naruto terhenyak ketika melihat Mikoto mengusap air matanya yang mengalir. "Aku minta maaf atas kelakuan anakku."

Naruto menghela napas, sedikit merasa bersalah tadi sempat ingin menyerah membantu Mikoto. "Tidak apa, Mikoto-san. Ini bukan apa-apa. Aku pasti akan membantumu."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

Mikoto tersenyum lembut, dia bersyukur bertemu dengan orang sebaik Naruto. Dari awal Mikoto yakin, kalau Naruto akan membantunya. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak takut ketika pertama kali melihat wajahnya. Tidak seperti warga desa lainnya, yang baru melihat wajahnya saja sudah lari pontang panting. Well, duh.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Kau sudah mau membantuku sampai sejauh ini."

Naruto tersenyum, sedikit meringis gara-gara bibirnya yang terluka. "Sama-sama, Mikoto-san. Melihat perjuanganmu untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke, entah mengapa aku jadi tersentuh dan ingin membantu."

"Begitu. Ayo, sekarang kita obati dulu wajahmu itu."

Sekarang, Naruto tidak akan mundur lagi. Dia ingin segera berhenti berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke ini agar hidupnya kembali tenang. Dan, agar Mikoto-san juga tenang di alamnya, sudah bertemu dan bicara pada anaknya.

Besok, dia akan kembali menemui Uchiha Sasuke. Di apartemennya. Good luck, Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 22:00, Naruto berdiri di depan apartemen Sasuke. Menunggu pemuda stoic itu pulang. Semoga saja dia pulang sesuai jadwal, tidak lembur di kantor. Kalau pun lembur di kantor, Naruto akan tetap mengejarnya.

Naruto mengetuk-ketukkan sepatunya ke lantai, memandang kosong tembok yang ada di depannya. Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menunggu. Ini benar-benar membosankan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Naruto menoleh ketika mendengar suara berat Sasuke. "Apa peringatanku kemarin kurang jelas?"

Naruto menegakkan punggungnya. Ditatapnya Sasuke dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala… lalu meringis. Kenapa oh kenapa, laki-laki di depannya ini sempurna sekali. "Ehm, ya. Peringatanmu amat sangat jelas, wajahku saja masih tidak karuan bentuknya. Tapi ku harap, kali ini kau mau mendengarku."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun darimu." Pria stoic itu berjalan melewati Naruto, lalu memasukkan password apartemennya. Benar-benar mengabaikan Naruto.

"Apa sih, yang membuatmu tidak percaya padaku?"

Sasuke meremas handle pintu yang sedang digenggamnya. Dia bingung, kenapa sih, pemuda ini keras kepala sekali? Apa dia tidak paham, kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau membicarakan hal ini?

"Kau paham tidak, saat ini kau sedang berusaha memaksaku untuk mengingat kembali masa laluku yang sangat buruk? Aku sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk melupakannya, agar hidupku tidak berantakan, tapi kau!" Sasuke menunjuk hidung Naruto, "Kau datang dan berusaha mengorek semuanya. Menurutmu aku akan membukakan pintu, menyambutmu lalu menyediakan camilan untuk mendengarkan semua yang akan kau katakan? Jangan egois, bung! Pikirkan juga perasaan orang lain!" Setelah itu, Sasuke masuk ke apartemennya setelah membanting pintu tidak bersalah itu.

Naruto terpaku. Dia luput memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke jika hal itu diungkit. Benar juga, ya. Siapapun pasti tidak suka jika ada orang asing yang mengungkit masa-masa yang ingin dilupakan.

Tapi…

Naruto sudah kadung berjanji pada Mikoto, kalau dia akan mempertemukan anak dan ibu itu. Lalu membiarkan Mikoto berbicara pada Sasuke. Tentu saja dengan syarat, tidak boleh tiba-tiba merasuki Naruto seperti kemarin.

Naruto tidak akan menyerah. Besok, dia akan datang ke kantor Uchiha itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sudah berada di kantor pusat Akatsuki Corp pukul 09:00 waktu setempat. Ini masih pagi, tapi kantor ini sudah ramai orang berlalu lalang. Sebentar lagi, Sasuke pasti muncul.

Wanita cantik di lobby tadi mengatakan Sasuke belum datang, tapi sebentar lagi sepertinya sampai di kantor. Naruto sedikit bersyukur memakai kemeja yang dia pinjam dari Kiba, temannya. Kemeja ini sedikit tidak nyaman karena agak ketat, mencetak bisep dan trisepnya dengan jelas–yang ajaibnya bekerja dengan baik untuk bertanya macam-macam hal tentang Sasuke pada resepsionis yang kesengsem padanya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Mikoto pada Naruto yang sedang duduk di lobby. "Apakah Sasuke-kun ada?"

"Kata wanita yang ada disana, Sasuke belum datang." Kata Naruto. Pemuda itu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga, sebagai kamuflase agar tidak disangka orang gila, berbicara sendiri pada udara kosong.

"Hmm, begitu, ya? Lebih baik kita menunggunya, aku yakin dia akan segera datang. Sasuke itu bukan tipe yang suka terlambat." Mikoto duduk di sebelah Naruto, memperhatikan orang-orang berlalu lalang.

Akhirnya setelah sepuluh menit menunggu, Sasuke muncul. Naruto mengernyit ketika melihat ada seorang pria tinggi besar di belakangnya. Anjay! Apa itu body guard Sasuke? Besar sekali badannya!

"Uchiha Sasuke!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto ada di kantornya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya, sedikit ketus.

"Well, aku ingin membicarakan masalah yang sebelumnya. Please, dengarkan aku dulu. Nanti kalau kau merasa aku berbohong, kau boleh menghajarku, melemparkan aku dari jendela juga tidak masalah."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia mengamati penampilan Naruto yang hari ini lumayan rapi. Lumayan juga kalau dia berpakaian seperti ini. Pemuda itu mendengus melihat Naruto menarik-narik lengan kemejanya, sepertinya dia tidak nyaman memakai kemeja itu.

"Pergi. Aku tidak berminat mendengar ceritamu, apapun bentuknya."

Naruto terhenyak, "Apa? Hei, ayolah, aku tidak ada niatan jahat padamu! Please! Dengarkan aku. Jika aku tidak membantunya, dia akan menghantuiku seumur hidupku!"

Sasuke menoleh pada pria besar di belakangnya, "Juugo, kau urus dia. Jangan biarkan dia memasuk ke kantor ini lagi."

"Baik, boss."

Juugo, pria besar itu berdiri di depan Naruto. Naruto yang bertubuh tinggi, masih harus mendongak menatap mata pria di depannya ini.

"Mohon maaf, tapi bisakah kau meninggalkan kantor ini? Ini perintah langsung dari boss-ku." Kata Juugo. "Kalau kau tetap bersikeras mengganggu boss-ku, aku tidak akan segan-segan melemparkanmu ke jalanan. Jadi, selagi aku masih baik, silakan pergi dengan tenang."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya, bisa-bisa dia mental ke antartika, kalau dilempar orang sebesar ini. Dia masih sayang nyawa, dan belum ada keinginan untuk menyusul Mikoto ke alamnya.

"B-baiklah, aku akan pergi."

Naruto melangkah lesu meninggalkan kantor Sasuke. Harus bagaimana lagi, agar Sasuke itu mau berbicara dengannya? Apakah dia harus koprol dulu, agar Sasuke mau mendengarkannya?

"Naruto-kun, gagal lagi, ya?" tanya Mikoto yang berjalan di sebelahnya–oke, lebih tepatnya melayang. Kakinya tidak menapak tanah.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa padanya, agar dia mau berbicara padaku. Mendengarkan aku saja dia tidak mau, bagaimana bisa dia percaya?"

Mikoto menggaruk kepalanya, "Ya sudahlah, nanti kita pikirkan cara lain. Kau mau makan apa nanti malam? Ayo kita belanja, nanti aku masakkan sesuatu untukmu. Bagaimana?"

"Oke!"

Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya dengan kering berkerut dalam. "Kenapa dia berbicara sendiri?" katanya.

"Ada masalah, Sasuke-sama?"

"Tidak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sasuke-kun?"_

"Siapa?"

Sasuke menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari siapa yang memanggilnya. Tapi, dia tidak menemukan siapa pun berada di dekatnya. Siapa yang memanggilnya tadi?

" _Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…"_

Sasuke kembali tersentak, mencari-cari siapa yang memanggilnya. Tetap saja, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia baru menyadari sedang berada di sebuah rumah. Rumah yang familiar, tapi sudah lama dilupakannya. Rumah lamanya… di Konoha. Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini? Seingatnya, sepulang dari kantor dia langsung pulang, tidak mampir ke mana pun.

" _Sasuke-kun…"_

Sasuke menoleh mendengar suara dari belakang punggungnya. Matanya membelalak lebar, mengenali figur seorang wanita yang sedang merangkul seorang bocah berambut panjang. Di sebelahnya, ada seorang pria dewasa.

"I-ibu? Ayah? Aniki?" kata Sasuke, sedikit terbata.

" _Kenapa kau tidak pernah menjenguk kami, Sasuke-kun? Kami merindukanmu…"_ sang ibu berkata. _"Apa kau sudah melupakan kami?"_

Sasuke tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Air matanya mengalir deras. Ini pertama kalinya sejak belasan tahun yang lalu, dirinya memimpikan keluarganya yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

"Aku rindu kalian… sangat rindu… Tapi, ini terlalu menyakitkan untukku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, ibu?" Sasuke mengusap air matanya, sambil sesenggukan dia bertanya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

" _Percayalah pada hatimu, Sasuke-kun."_

"P-percaya pada hati?" Sasuke membeo.

Ibunya tidak menjawab lagi. Suara tembakan beruntun terdengar, Sasuke panik karena seluruh anggota keluarganya yang berdiri di depannya tumbang bersamaan. Darah segar di mana-mana, bahkan menggenang di bawah kakinya.

"IBUUUUU!"

Sasuke terlonjak bangun. Napas pemuda itu memburu. Dia baru saja memimpikan keluarganya. Padahal sudah lama dia berhenti memimpikan satu hal yang menurutnya sangat menyakitkan itu.

Sasuke membuka laci meja di sebelah ranjangnya, lalu mengambil botol bening berisi pil berwarna putih. Dia mengambil beberapa butir, yang langsung ditelannya. Sasuke kembali berbaring, berusaha meredakan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

Dia menutup matanya, berusaha untuk kembali tidur. Dia tidak suka keadaan seperti ini. Keadaan di mana Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal hebat dan jenius, menampakkan sisi dirinya yang paling rapuh.

Seberapa keras usahanya untuk tidur, Sasuke tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Mimpi itu benar-benar memenuhi pikirannya. Sasuke bahkan teringat dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang tadi datang ke kantornya.

Kalau dia pikir-pikir lagi, tidak mungkin kan, seseorang iseng berkata mengenal ibunya? Sasuke tidak mengenal pemuda itu, tapi entah mengapa Sasuke yakin pemuda itu tidak berbohong.

Tadi, dia tidak sengaja melihat pemuda itu berbicara sendiri.

Apa jangan-jangan… dia sedang berbicara dengan arwah ibunya? Ah, tidak mungkin. Hantu itu tidak ada!

Sasuke berguling ke kiri. Saat dia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan apa-apa, dia justru teringat tragedi itu. Tragedi berdarah yang merenggut ayah, ibu dan kakak laki-laki yang sangat dia cintai. Tepat di ulang tahunnya yang ke 8 …

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Sasuke-kun! Selamat ulang tahun!" Itachi membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungil sang adik, yang masih terlelap di kasurnya. "Eh, masih tidur rupanya."_

 _Itachi menaiki kasur sang adik, lalu duduk di sebelahnya sambil memperhatikan wajah tidur sang adik yang tidak terusik sedikitpun. Itachi terkekeh geli, sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya._

 _Itachi menarik napasnya–"Bangun, Sasuke! Hujan! Hujan! Kamarmu kebocoran!" Itachi berteriak kencang di dekat telinga sang adik. Bocah berambut panjang itu terpingkal ketika melihat adiknya bangun dengan tampang antara kaget dan linglung. "Hahahaha! Kau lucu sekali! Hahahaha!"_

" _Aniki!" Sasuke cemberut, dia tidak suka dibangunkan dengan cara seperti itu, membuat kepalanya pusing saja. "Ada apa sih, pagi-pagi bikin heboh di kamarku?"_

 _Itachi yang masih terkekeh, menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan untuk sang adik, "Selamat ulang tahun, adikku." Tawa Itachi berganti menjadi sebuah senyum lembut. Bocah ini memang sangat menyayangi adiknya, lebih dari apapun._

 _Tatapan kesal Sasuke berubah berbinar, "Waaa! Aku lupa kalau sekarang aku ulang tahun! Apa ini, Aniki?" Tanyanya, sambil menerima bungkusan kado berukuran besar itu._

" _Buka saja. Aku membelinya sendiri lho, pakai uang yang aku kumpulkan. Semoga kau suka, ya." Itachi mengacak rambut sang adik, lalu ikut tersenyum ketika memperhatikan wajah bahagia Sasuke._

" _Waaa! Ini kan robot yang aku inginkan! Ayah tidak pernah mau membelikan ini, kalau aku tidak mendapatkan ranking satu di sekolah. Terima kasih, Aniki!"_

 _Itachi sedikit tidak enak hati mendengar ucapan adiknya. Ayah mereka memang sedikit cuek dengan Sasuke. Ayahnya memang lebih memperhatikan dirinya dibanding Sasuke, karena dia yang akan mewarisi usaha yang dibangun oleh sang ayah, di Tokyo sana._

 _Tetapi, cuek bukan berarti tidak sayang. Itachi sering mendengar sang ayah memuji prestasi Sasuke di sekolah, dan diam-diam tersenyum ketika bocah itu menceritakan bagaimana harinya di sekolah._

 _Suatu ketika, saat Sasuke sakit karena keracunan makanan, sang ayah berlari seperti orang gila untuk membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Ayahnya itu bahkan sempat mengancam sang dokter untuk menyelamatkan anaknya, kalau tidak, dia tidak akan segan untuk menghancurkan rumah sakit itu._

 _Itachi tertawa geli mengingat bagaimana canggungnya hubungan ayah dan adiknya._

" _Ayo, bersiaplah. Kita harus ke sekolah. Kau tidak ingin ayah marah di hari ulang tahunmu, kan?" Itachi turun dari kasur, lalu membimbing adiknya untuk bersiap ke sekolah._

" _Apakah nanti ayah akan pulang, untuk merayakan ulang tahunku, Aniki? Sebelum ini ayah tidak pernah punya waktu. Selalu sibuk di Tokyo sana." Sasuke bertanya sambil menggosok giginya._

" _Tidak tahu, Sasuke. Ku harap ayah pulang cepat nanti malam."_

 _Kedua bocah Uchiha itu menjalani hari seperti biasa. Berangkat sekolah, belajar, bermain bersama teman, dan kegiatan lainnya yang sering mereka lakukan. Ketika malam tiba, ada yang berbeda di rumah Uchiha._

 _Sasuke dan Itachi sibuk membantu ibunya menyiapkan makan malam dan kue ulang tahun Sasuke. Ayahnya bilang akan pulang hari ini, untuk merayakan ulang tahun anak bungsunya itu. Sasuke yang mendengarnya tentu saja bahagia, ini pertama kalinya sang ayah bisa ikut meniup lilin bersama Sasuke._

 _Sasuke duduk manis di meja makan, sambil menggenggam beberapa lembar kertas yang akan dia tunjukkan pada ayahnya–hasil ujian dengan nilai sempurna. Sasuke yakin, sang ayah akan bangga padanya._

" _Tadaima!" Sasuke melompat dari meja makan ketika suara sang ayah terdengar dari pintu depan. Sasuke berlari, menyambut ayahnya._

" _Ayah!" Sasuke menghampiri ayahnya, lalu tanpa dia duga sang ayah mengelus kepalanya, sambil mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Ah, betapa bahagianya dia malam ini._

 _Sasuke menunjukkan kertas ujiannya, yang sesuai dengan prediksinya. Sang ayah tersenyum bangga sambil memuji dirinya. Itachi menggoda Sasuke yang memerah malu, mengingat dia jarang dipuji oleh sang ayah._

 _Mikoto membawakan kue ulang tahun hasil buatannya sendiri, yang berhiaskan nama Uchiha Sasuke dan lilin angka 8. Sasuke memejamkan matanya lalu memanjatkan doa, meminta agar keluarganya selalu mendapat kebahagiaan. Setelah itu, Sasuke meniup lilinnya dengan senang._

 _Sasuke memperhatikan wajah ketiga orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya–ayahnya, ibunya, dan kakak laki-lakinya._

 _Tapi kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama._

 _Segerombolan pria bersenjata memaksa masuk ke rumah itu, lalu mengarahkan senjata itu pada keluarganya yang sedang berbahagia di meja makan. Ketika senjata itu mengarah ke keluarganya, sang ayah dengan sigap berdiri, melindungi anak dan istrinya dari orang-orang yang berniat jahat ini._

" _Apa mau kalian?"_

" _Serahkan seluruh harta yang kalian miliki!" kata salah satu pria bersenjata itu._

" _Ambillah. Ambillah apapun yang kalian suka. Tapi jangan sentuh keluargaku!" Fugaku berkata sambil menatap pria itu dengan tajam._

 _Mikoto memeluk kedua anaknya yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh ayahnya. "Tidak apa, ayah akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Tidak apa, kalian akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Mikoto._

 _Tapi sepertinya salah satu perampok menginginkan salah satu dari anak Fugaku. "Hei, serahkan anakmu yang kecil itu! Dia bisa menjadi tambang emas kami!" Katanya, sambil terkekeh._

 _Fugaku menggeram, "Berani kau menyentuh anakku, aku bunuh kau!"_

 _Fugaku yang tidak membawa senjata apapun tentu saja kalah, dia tumbang setelah terkena tiga tembakan di dada dan perutnya._

" _Ayah!"_

 _Mereka menjerit melihat keadaan suaminya. Fugaku yang masih sadar, memerintahkan Mikoto untuk pergi bersama kedua anak mereka._

 _Mikoto dengan berat hati meninggalkan suaminya yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. Mereka hendak kabur lewat pintu belakang, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau perampok itu mengikuti mereka. Mikoto memerintahkan Itachi untuk membawa adiknya pergi._

 _Belum sempat Mikoto berbicara, anak sulungnya–yang berjalan di belakang Mikoto–sudah lebih dulu menjadi tameng, menerima rentetan tembakan yang mengincar ibu dan adiknya._

 _Mikoto menjerit, melihat anak sulungnya terkapar tidak bergerak._

" _Aniki!"_

" _Itachi!"_

 _Mikoto menghampiri anak sulungnya. Mikoto yang sadar perampok itu berjalan makin mendekat, lalu memerintahkan Sasuke untuk segera lari, menyelamatkan diri. Dia tidak ingin kedua anaknya tewas._

" _Lari, Sasuke! Lari sejauh yang kau bisa, dan jangan menoleh ke belakang!"_

" _Tidak, Ibu!"_

 _DORRR!_

" _Lari!" Teriak Mikoto, sambil memegangi lengan kirinya. Lengannya baru saja terkena tembakan._

 _Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain, dia berlari keluar rumah. Meninggalkan keluarganya. Air mata bocah itu mengalir dengan derasnya. Dia terus berlari menuju pagar belakang, tapi bocah jenius itu menyadari sesuatu. Perampok itu bersenjata. Sejauh apapun Sasuke berlari, dia bisa terkena tembakan._

 _Keluar dari gang, Sasuke masuk ke dalam got kering yang sedikit sempit, lalu bersembunyi di sana. Got itu tertutup, di dalamnya sangat gelap. Dua orang perampok yang mengejarnya, mondar-mandir di dekat pagar. Mereka keheranan, kenapa bisa mereka kehilangan jejak seorang bocah._

" _Apa sebaiknya kita cari dia di sekitar sini? Tidak mungkin bocah itu menghilang secepat ini." kata salah satu perampok._

 _Sasuke yang sedang bersembunyi, mencengkeram mulutnya agar tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun, termasuk deru napasnya yang memburu. Bocah itu berdoa dalam hati, agar perampok-perampok itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya._

" _Hei, coba kau cari di dalam got!"_

 _ **DEG!**_

 _Sasuke menahan jeritannya mati-matian. Sasuke berdoa dalam hati, semoga perampok itu tidak menemukannya, semoga… semoga… semoga…_

 _Bocah itu membelalak ngeri ketika melihat bayangan seseorang sedang berdiri di jalan masuk got yang menjadi tempatnya bersembunyi. Orang itu berjongkok… Tapi kembali berdiri dengan cepat ketika mendengar suara sirine polisi._

 _Sepertinya ada yang melapor pada polisi karena mendengar suara tembakan._

" _Polisi! Kabur!" seru kedua perampok itu bersamaan._

 _Kedua orang itu panik, lalu berlari menjauhi tempat persembunyian Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit bernapas lega, dengan begini sudah tidak ada yang mengincarnya._

 _Bocah itu tetap diam di tempat. Dia tidak berani keluar. Polisi lah yang tidak sengaja menemukannya bersembunyi di sana, ketika sedang menyusuri jejak bersama anjing pelacak. Para polisi itu menanyainya macam-macam, tapi dia tidak mau bicara._

 _Polisi memaklumi kondisi Sasuke. Anak itu pasti trauma berat melihat seluruh keluarganya tewas mengenaskan di rumahnya sendiri. Bocah itu beruntung bisa kabur, dan cukup cerdik untuk mencari tempat persembunyian._

 _Sejak saat itulah, Sasuke pindah ke Tokyo, bersama kakeknya, Uchiha Madara. Kepribadian bocah itu juga berubah drastis. Dari Sasuke yang ceria dan selalu tersenyum, menjadi Sasuke yang dingin dan pendiam._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ingatan yang berusaha dia kubur dalam-dalam selama bertahun-tahun, muncul kembali ke permukaan gara-gara pemuda pirang yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu menghela napas, lalu mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Ibu… apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hmm… ehehehe kayaknya two shotnya batal nih. Maafkan aku :')**

 **Awalnya aku mau bikin two shot. Tapi pas lagi asyik ngetik… tiba-tiba aku mencium bau bedak bayi yang cukup menyengat, kayak ada yang lagi pake bedak bayi di sebelahku.**

 **Fyi, aku sendirian di kamar, dan di rumahku tidak ada bayi, apalagi bedak bayi… Aku nggak tau itu bau asalnya dari mana. Jadi aku yang parnoan ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti ngetik, terus langsung aku upload.**

 **Ambil hikmahnya aja, aku jadi cepet update kan? Super duper kilat, bro :V**

 **Okay, aku tunggu reviewnya!**

 **See you~**


	3. Chapter 3 : Misi Naruto

**Disclaimer : Naruto BUKAN punya saya. Kalau punya saya, Naruto bakal banyak adegan mesranya :V**

 **.**

 **GHOST © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : BOYS LOVE, OOC (PARAH), Gaje tingkat tinggi, alur gak jelas, dan sederet kecacatan lainnya yang dapat menyebabkan mata berkunang, pusing, mual, muntah, baper, krisis kuota dan berbagai keluhan lainnya. Kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan YAOI, tolong klik 'back'.**

 **.**

 **A/N : terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca dan me-review chapter sebelumnya. Ada satu komentar yang menarik perhatian saya; dari seorang GUEST reviewer. Komentarnya begini: "Jangan bilang fanfic ini menjurus ke homo". Hmm… bukannya udah saya kasih peringatan? BOYS LOVE; udah saya kasih label loh. Dibaca dong ;) tapi makasih udah baca fic gaje ini, bahkan berkomentar :)**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Niat hati berteduh untuk menyelamatkan kameranya dari hujan yang turun dengan deras. Siapa sangka,** _ **sesuatu**_ **malah mengikutinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menghela napasnya.

Sudah tiga hari, sejak insiden pengusiran dirinya di kantor Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah hari itu, Naruto belum berencana untuk mendatangi Sasuke lagi. Mikoto juga agaknya paham, bagaimana sulitnya bagi Naruto untuk membuat Sasuke paham.

Naruto menghela napasnya–lagi.

Padahal misinya simpel, mengatakan pada Sasuke jika ibunya rindu padanya, ibunya ingin Sasuke pulang ke Konoha untuk menjenguk makam keluarganya. Bahkan, jika diperlukan, Naruto rela meminjamkan tubuhnya untuk dipakai Mikoto, agar bisa berbicara pada Sasuke.

Mikoto sudah pernah mencoba untuk menampakkan diri di depan Sasuke, tapi entah mengapa Sasuke tidak pernah bisa melihatnya. Tapi kalau Naruto, dia tidak berniat muncul pun pemuda itu selalu bisa melihatnya.

Tapi kenapa misi ini terasa sulit sekali?

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Naruto-kun?" tanya Mikoto. Hantu itu duduk di sebelah Naruto yang sedang menatap televisi dengan tatapan kosong. Sekali lihat juga tahu, pemuda itu tidak benar-benar menonton.

"Hanya memikirkan beberapa hal yang terdengar mudah, tapi pada kenyataannya sangat susah dilakukan."

"Apa kau masih memikirkan cara untuk menemui Sasuke-kun lagi?"

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku kehabisan ide, Mikoto-san."

 _ **Ting… tong…**_

Naruto menoleh kea rah pintu. Siapa yang datang berkunjung ke apartemennya, hari minggu pagi begini?

Naruto bergegas membuka pintu. Dia nyaris aja menutup kembali pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar itu kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh seseorang yang membuat dirinya banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa kau ada waktu?" tanya Sasuke, sedikit ragu.

Naruto yang belum sepenuhnya sadar dari rasa kagetnya, gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya simpel itu, "A-aah, i-iya. Tentu saja ada! Aku kan bukan orang super sibuk." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, bingung harus melakukan apa. "Uhh–masuklah, anggap saja rumah sendiri. Yeah biarpun bentuknya sangat jauh dari apartemenmu, sih."

Sasuke melangkah masuk ketika tubuh besar Naruto bergeser. Dia mengangkat alisnya ketika memperhatikan penampilan Naruto yang tampak cuek dengan kaos tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan bisep dan trisepnya. Sasuke juga ingin mendapatkan otot yang begitu, tapi kesibukannya membuat dia tidak sempat membentuk otot.

Sasuke duduk dengan tenang di sofa apartemen Naruto. Tidak terlalu mewah, tapi tidak sederhana juga. Terkesan… _homey_. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto ketika pemuda itu berdeham.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kau kemari? Ku pikir kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi?" ujar Naruto berbasa-basi.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan ragu, "Aku ingin membicarakan masalah itu… Uhh–maksudku, kalau kau tidak keberatan membicarakannya." Sasuke menyilangkan kakinya, kebiasaannya untuk meredakan rasa gugup.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Dia bertatapan dengan Mikoto yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Mikoto mengangguk, memberi sinyal bagi Naruto untuk berbicara.

"Kalau aku bilang, ibumu–Uchiha Mikoto, sekarang ada di belakangmu. Apa kau akan mempercayaiku?"

"Apa?"

Naruto menghela napasnya, "Kalau kau tidak percaya, lebih baik kau pulang saja."

"Aku percaya." Sasuke berbicara dengan tenang, sementara Naruto tertegun menatapnya. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku memimpikan ibuku. Ku pikir… mungkin ada hubungannya dengan ini. Aku terus saja memikirkan mimpi itu. Jadi aku ingin mendengar detailnya."

Naruto menatap Mikoto lagi, yang sekarang sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Oke… jadi begini. Sesuai yang sudah pernah aku ceritakan, waktu itu aku berkunjung ke Konoha, lalu terjadi satu dua hal, yang membuat aku bertemu dengan arwah ibumu. Dan kalau kau mau tahu, sekarang arwah ibumu… tepat di belakangmu."

Sasuke menegang, dia spontan menoleh ke belakang, "Aku tak lihat apapun." Ujarnya.

"Itu dia masalahnya. Kau tidak bisa melihat ibumu. Makanya ibumu minta bantuanku, agar bisa berbicara padamu. Ibumu kangen sekali padamu, kau tahu?" Naruto menghela napasnya lagi, "Kau itu beruntung, ibumu yang sudah jadi hantu saja masih mengkhawatirkanmu sampai seperti ini. Sedangkan aku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa ibuku, atau siapa ayahku. Mereka tak pernah sekalipun mengunjungiku."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam diam. Lalu, selama ini dia tinggal di mana?

"Aku tinggal di panti asuhan sejak kecil." Bagai mengetahui isi pikiran Sasuke, Naruto menjawab. "Sekarang, ibumu ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal padamu. Dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Naruto menirukan apa yang diucapkan Mikoto, yang tidak bisa didengar Sasuke. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja setelah kejadian malam itu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Kakek menjaga dan merawatku dengan baik, memang sih kakek sedikit keras. Tapi sebenarnya kakek bermaksud baik." Naruto meringis mendengar kata 'sedikit keras'. Madara itu dikenal kejam, Bro!

"Hmm… lalu, kenapa kau tidak pernah ke Konoha untuk menjenguk makam keluargamu? Itachi merindukanmu. Begitu kata ibumu." Naruto mengernyit, "Ha? Siapa Itachi?"

"Itachi itu kakak laki-lakiku." Kata Sasuke. Naruto mengusap tengkuknya–amit-amit jabang bayi! Jangan sampai satu keluarga mendatangi apartemennya. Memangnya mereka mau lamaran? "Selama ini aku tidak bisa ke Konoha, kakek melarangku dengan keras. Katanya Konoha berbahaya. Ah, ngomong-ngomong sampaikan salamku pada Itachi dan ayah, aku merindukan mereka juga, Ibu."

"Ibumu bilang, iya."

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan ragu, "Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"Apa benar waktu itu kau kerasukan arwah ibuku ketika kita pertama kali bertemu?" Sasuke sedikit tidak enak hati mengingat dia pernah menghajar Naruto. Bagusnya, Naruto tidak dendam padanya. Bisa-bisa dia jadi dendeng kalau dihajar orang dengan lengan sebesar itu.

"Hmm, ya. Begitulah. Percaya tidak percaya, tapi begitu kenyataannya. Maaf ya, aku tidak bermaksud memeluk ataupun menciummu. Aku juga tidak ada niatan jahat sama sekali padamu."

Sasuke mengusap tengkuknya, tiba-tiba dia merasa gugup, "Uhh–ya, tidak masalah. Tapi… bolehkah aku minta satu hal padamu?" Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya sebagai tanda menanyakan apa yang diminta Sasuke, "Bolehkah ibuku merasukimu lagi–kalau kau tidak keberatan, tentu saja–aku ingin berbicara langsung pada ibuku. Aku kan tidak bisa melihatnya."

Naruto kembali bertatapan dengan Mikoto. "Ya, tidak masalah. Ibumu setuju. Aku sih, setuju-setuju saja."

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Sejujurnya, dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar Mikoto bisa masuk ke tubuhnya. Satu menit kemudian, suara berat Naruto digantikan dengan suara yang lebih lembut dan feminine. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengerjap. Dia agak meragukan pendengarannya, "Ibu?" tanyanya, memastikan apakah itu benar ibunya atau bukan. "Apa kau ibuku?"

"Ya, Sasuke-kun. Ini ibumu, Uchiha Mikoto. Orang yang sudah melahirkanmu. Orang yang sudah merawatmu sejak bayi, orang yang sering menguncir rambutmu, memberi pita-pita dan memakaikanmu baju dengan rok mengembang lalu memotretnya–"

"Okay. Cukup. Aku percaya kau adalah ibuku." Sasuke memotong, sekarang dia percaya di dalam diri Naruto yang sedang menatapnya lembut ini, ada arwah ibunya. "Ku dengar… ibu kangen padaku?"

Naruto (Mikoto) merentangkan tangannya, "Tentu saja! Kemari, nak. Ibu ingin memelukmu." Mikoto dan Sasuke berpelukan erat. Sasuke kenal dengan pelukan ini. Meskipun sedikit berbeda, karena lengan Naruto jauh lebih besar dan kuat dari lengan Mikoto. "Apa kabarmu, nak? Apa kau tahu, ibu sangaa~aat merindukanmu, anak bungsu ibu yang paling cantik." Mikoto terkekeh ketika Sasuke meralat ucapannya dengan 'aku tidak cantik'.

"Aku juga kangen ibu." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Naruto. Dia bisa mencium sedikit wangi citrus dari tubuh besar ini. Enak, dia suka wangi yang seperti ini. "Maaf aku belum mengunjungi ibu di Konoha."

"Ya, Sasuke-kun. Tidak apa. Ibu hanya ingin mengatakan kalau ibu merindukanmu, dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak sempat ibu ucapkan dulu." Kata Mikoto, sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Wanita itu mengelus rambut Sasuke.

"Apa itu?"

"Ibu menyayangimu. Kau adalah anak ibu yang paling ibu sayangi."

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya mendengar ucapan ibunya. Air matanya siap tumpah kapan saja. Laki-laki itu makhluk yang terlihat kuat secara fisik, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Terkadang, hati seorang laki-laki bisa berubah selembut kapas, apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut ibunya.

"Aku juga. Aku sayang ibu. Maafkan aku, dulu aku tidak bisa melindungi ibu."

"Tidak apa. Ibu senang kau baik-baik saja, bahkan tumbuh menjadi pemuda hebat seperti sekarang. Ayahmu pasti bangga. Ibu tidak pernah menyesal sudah melindungimu waktu itu dengan membiarkanmu kabur. Ibu yakin, seluruh ibu di dunia ini pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ada di posisi ibu."

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu memeluk Mikoto lagi. Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto. Mereka berpelukan dalam diam selama beberapa saat.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya, ibu?"

Mikoto tersenyum lembut, "Kau tahu, cinta seorang ibu adalah cinta paling tulus, yang tidak pernah meminta imbalan apapun sebagai gantinya. Cinta ibu akan selalu ada untukmu, Sasuke-kun. Selalu dan selamanya."

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya, "Ya… ibu." Jawabnya dengan suara serak.

"Setelah ini, bersikap baiklah dengan Naruto. Kasihan, dia kesepian. Dia juga adalah orang baik yang tulus membantu ibu." Mikoto mengelus kepala Sasuke, "Sudah waktunya ibu untuk pergi, Sasuke-kun. Waktu ibu tidak banyak." Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memegang sisi wajah Sasuke dengan lembut. Wanita itu mencium kedua pipi Sasuke, dahinya, lalu… bibirnya. Kebiasaan ketika masih kecil dulu–Mikoto sering mencium bibir Sasuke dengan gemas.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut sekali lagi, "Selamat tinggal, Sasuke."

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba melemas, lalu jatuh tertidur di sofa. Sasuke sendiri menatap Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan tatapan nanar. Ibunya… sudah kembali ke alamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menghirup udara segar yang sudah lama tidak dihirupnya. Udara di Tokyo tidak sesejuk dan sesegar ini. Saat ini, dia ada di Konoha. Tentu saja bersama Naruto. Pemuda itu sekarang sedang berada di sebelahnya, sibuk megutak-atik kameranya.

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak dia berbicara secara langsung dengan Mikoto. Hal itu membuatnya lega, tapi juga sedih. Masalahnya, dia belum siap kembali ke Konoha, tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan tentang keluarganya.

Naruto berbaik hati menemani Sasuke, kalau Sasuke tidak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya, maka Naruto akan berdiri di sebelah Sasuke untuk menguatkan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Ketika mereka berada di makam keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke yang tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit di hatinya, menangis di sebelah Naruto yang hanya berdiam diri sambil memandang langit. Naruto tidak berusaha menghentikan tangis Sasuke, pemuda itu membiarkan Sasuke mengeluarkan semua beban di hatinya selama ini.

Naruto pikir, orang sedatar dan sedingin Sasuke tidak akan pernah menangis. Tapi dia salah. Sedingin apapun manusia, tetap punya perasaan, tetap punya sisi rapuh dalam dirinya. Manusia itu tidak terbuat dari batu.

Kalau sampai orang sekaliber Uchiha Sasuke saja sampai menangis, berarti rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

Naruto tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan keluarga seperti apa, karena memang sejak awal dia tidak punya keluarga. Memang, dia merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam ketika Chiyo baasan meninggalkan dia dan anak-anak panti untuk selamanya. Tapi mereka bukan kehilangan Chiyo baasan secara paksa dengan cara yang mengerikan, seperti yang dialami Sasuke.

Setelah puas mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya, Sasuke berterima kasih pada Naruto karena mau menemaninya. Sasuke sedikit bersyukur, dia bertemu dengan orang sebaik dan setulus Naruto. Seandainya saja dia seorang perempuan…

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau yakin, sudah merasa baikan?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke gelagapan, "O-oh, tidak. Hanya penasaran. Apa kau yakin, sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibuku lagi?" Naruto mengernyikan alisnya, sudah berapa kali Sasuke menanyakan ini padanya?

"Well, sejak Mikoto-san merasukiku beberapa hari lalu, aku tidak pernah merasakan keberadaannya lagi." Kata Naruto. "Dan kau, kenapa kau tidak pernah mau menatap wajahku, sih? Apa aku sejelek itu?

Naruto tidak tahu saja. Semenjak Mikoto mencium Sasuke di bibir, Sasuke tidak bisa tidur dan selalu mengingat-ingat ciuman itu. Memang sih, yang menciumnya adalah Mikoto, sebagai tanda sayang. Tapi kan… Mikoto menciumnya pakai bibirnya Naruto!

Sasuke ini ganteng, tapi dia belum pernah kontak fisik dengan wanita–kontak fisik dalam artian yang "seperti itu". Setiap dia dekat dengan seorang wanita, mereka pasti mengkeret duluan ketika berhadapan dengan kakeknya.

Lucu.

Biasanya kan, sang pria yang takut dengan ayah dari sang wanita. Ini justru kebalikannya. Menggelikan–tetapi Sasuke juga bersyukur, setidaknya dia jadi tahu siapa yang pantas dan tidak untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

Jadi… ketika Mikoto mencium Sasuke menggunakan bibir Naruto, Sasuke merasa ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam di samudera terdalam. Duh, padahal Sasuke bukan bocah kemarin sore yang baru mengenal apa itu cinta. Lagi pula… mereka kan sesama lelaki. Memangnya, dua laki-laki bisa melakukan apa?

Naruto memimpin jalan, Sasuke sudah lama tidak kemari jadi dia agak lupa dengan jalan di desa ini. Penduduk desa yang berpapasan dengan mereka, selalu menatap dua kali ke arah mereka. Terutama Naruto.

Pemuda itu membalas setiap tatapan penduduk desa dengan senyum ramah. Tipikal orang ramah–berbeda dengannya yang sama sekali tidak terbiasa beramah-tamah dengan orang lain.

"Naruto, apa masih jauh?" Sasuke bertanya. Dia yang tidak terbiasa berjalan jauh, mulai merasa lelah.

"Tidak, sebentar lagi. Apa kau lelah? Sini, aku gendong." Kata Naruto, tawa renyah terdengar dari bibir merahnya. Sasuke merengut mendengar gurauan Naruto yang baginya tidak lucu.

"Tidak lucu!"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, Sasuke berjalan di belakangnya. "Habisnya kau lucu, baru berjalan sebentar saja sudah lelah." Naruto memperlambat langkahnya, sampai dia berjalan sejajar dengan Sasuke. "Kenapa kau berjalan di belakangku? Berjalanlah di sebelahku, Sasuke." Kata Naruto, sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah Jiraiya. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat interaksi Naruto dan Jiraiya. Padahal mereka orang asing yang tidak berhubungan darah, tapi dia bisa melihat ketulusan dan kejujuran di dalam interaksi mereka. Tidak ada yang dibuat-buat.

"Naruto! Kau sudah sampai?" Jiraiya menyapa, lalu kakek tua itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya. "Ini?"

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya, "Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Dulu tinggal di Konoha tapi sudah pindah ke Tokyo. Saya rasa Anda tahu siapa saya." Kata Sasuke.

"Uchiha… apa kau putra Fugaku?" tanya Jiraiya, yang dibalas anggukan kepala Sasuke. "Begitu. Ya, silahkan masuk. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, sekarang aku harus pergi ke rumah temanku."

"Halah, teman atau teman?" Ledek Naruto.

"Sialan kau!" Jiraiya tergelak, sepertinya cucunya itu tahu apa maksudnya dengan kata 'teman'.

Sepeninggal Jiraiya, Naruto dan Sasuke duduk-duduk di teras, menikmati sore hari dengan mengobrol santai tentang diri mereka masing-masing.

"Jiraiya adalah kakek yang tidak sengaja aku temui di hutan Konoha, lalu kami makin dekat hingga jadi seperti sekarang. Jiraiya sudah aku anggap seperti kakekku sendiri. Habisnya aku tidak punya keluarga, sih."

Naruto bercerita tentang masa kecilnya. Sasuke sendiri mendengarkan cerita Naruto sambil memakan semangka hasil kebun Jiraiya. Mereka sudah lebih akrab, berbeda jauh dengan pertemuan pertama mereka yang seperti sinetron.

"Masa kecilku dulu, aku sering bermain di hutan Konoha bersama Itachi, kakakku. Hutan Konoha sudah seperti rumah kedua bagiku. Aku sering bermain di air terjun yang ada di tengah hutan."

"Air terjun? Yang ada di tebing itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ku rasa iya, memang kenapa?"

"Apa kau masih ingat jalan ke sana? Aku sudah lama ingin pergi ke air terjunnya, tapi tidak pernah bisa karena aku tidak tahu jalan. Paling aku hanya melihat air terjunnya dari atas tebing."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu ke sana. Kalau kau mau."

"Benarkah? Uhh–kapan kau bisa mengantarkanku? Aku sudah tidak sabar!" Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar nada riang Naruto. Sudah sebesar ini, tapi pemuda pirang itu sering berbicara seperti anak kecil.

"Besok, bagaimana?" Sasuke memberi usul. Pemuda itu menggigit potongan terakhir semangkanya, lalu membuang kulit semangka itu ke tempat sampah.

"Besok? Janji?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya. "Janji."

Sisa sore itu mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol santai sampai Jiraiya pulang ke rumah. Mereka bahkan memasak makan malam–Jiraiya dan Sasuke saja yang memasak, Naruto tidak ingin meracuni salah satu dari mereka jadi dia hanya menonton saja–lalu makan malam bersama. Mereka tampak bahagia. Terutama Sasuke.

Ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke makan malam bersama sambil mengobrol bahkan bercanda. Biasanya dia makan di kantor, atau makan di apartemennya sendirian, atau bersama Suigetsu. Kakeknya sangat sibuk hingga jarang bisa mengajaknya makan malam bersama.

Sasuke baru sadar, sudah lama sekali dia tidak makan malam dengan situasi seperti ini.

Selesai makan malam, Naruto dan Sasuke bergegas tidur karena mereka akan ke air terjun besok pagi. Sasuke bilang, jalan untuk menuju ke air terjun itu lumayan jauh jadi mereka harus berangkat pagi-pagi.

Naruto menggelar dua futon, satu untuk Naruto dan satu untuk Sasuke. Mereka tidur dalam satu kamar.

"Sasuke, tidur di sini tidak masalah, kan? Ero jii-san tidak punya ranjang jadi kita tidur pakai futon." Kata Naruto, sambil melepas kaos yang dipakainya. Pemuda pirang itu hanya pakai celana pendek, dia tidak suka tidur pakai kaos.

"Apa kau harus membuka bajumu?" tanya Sasuke, yang sudah merangkak ke dalam futon yang digelar Naruto.

"Aku tidak suka tidur pakai kaos, panas. Tidak masalah, kan?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu acuh, "Tidak. Kalau begitu selamat tidur." Sasuke membenamkan dirinya di dalam selimut tebal yang membungkus dirinya. Padahal udara malam ini lumayan dingin, Sasuke heran kenapa bisa Naruto malah kepanasan.

Naruto ikutan berbaring di futon, "Selamat tidur, Sasuke." ucap Naruto dengan suara yang semakin berat dan serak karena mengantuk.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Naruto. Sejujurnya, Sasuke merasa kurang nyaman kalau ada orang yang membuka baju seenaknya, apalagi yang badannya sebagus Naruto. Kan dia jadi iri…

"Naruto? Kau sudah tidur?" Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka suara.

Naruto yang nyaris terbang ke alam mimpi, kembali terjaga. "Uhh–apa? Eh, belum. Ada apa?" kata Naruto sedikit tidak fokus.

"Maaf ya, aku pernah menghajarmu waktu itu."

"Oh, itu. Ya tidak apa, kok." Ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya. "Tidak sakit."

"Naruto, sebenarnya kenapa kau mau membantu ibuku untuk menemuiku? Kau bahkan tidak dendam setelah aku menghajarmu sampai pingsan. Kau juga mau menemaniku ke makam keluargaku. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang sepertimu sebelumnya." Sasuke menerawang, mengingat kembali usaha Naruto selama ini. Sasuke membalikkan badannya ketika sudah beberapa detik terlewat tapi Naruto tidak merespon kata-katanya.

"Zzzzzz…."

Ternyata Naruto sudah tidur. Sasuke tersenyum–senyum lembut dan tulus yang sudah lama absen dari wajahnya. Pemuda berambut kelam itu membenarkan selimut Naruto yang semerawut, "Terima kasih, Naruto."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bersiap-siap untuk menjelajah hutan Konoha. Khususnya Naruto, pemuda itu sudah tidak sabar ingin bermain air di air terjun yang selama ini dia idam-idamkan.

Sambil bersiul, Naruto mengikat tali sepatu yang dipakainya. Dia melirik Sasuke yang menerima bekal makanan yang disiapkan Jiraiya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, jangan pulang terlalu malam, oke? Sasuke-kun, aku minta kau mengawasi dia, soalnya dia itu sering sekali tersesat." Jiraiya berpesan sambil tertawa karena protesan yang diteriakkan Naruto.

"Tenang saja, Jii-san. Aku pasti akan mengawasinya." Sasuke mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat wajah cemberut Naruto. "Dasar bocah."

"Hei! Aku bisa mendengarmu!"

Mereka berdebat tidak penting. Sasuke yang sadar hari semakin siang, memutuskan untuk segera berangkat, mengabaikan Naruto yang menekuk wajahnya di belakang. Pagi-pagi sudah ngambek, Sasuke tertawa dalam hati.

Mereka memasuki hutan Konoha. Tetapi rute yang diambil Sasuke sedikit berbeda dengan yang biasa dilalui Naruto. Sasuke sebentar-sebentar berhenti, mengamati sekeliling, lalu berjalan lagi.

Naruto membiarkan Sasuke memimpin jalan, sementara dia sibuk memotret ini dan itu. Tapi kali ini dia tidak membawa kamera kesayangannya, dia hanya membawa kamera kecil yang lebih gampang di bawa kemana-mana.

"Teme, apa tempatnya masih jauh?" Tanya Naruto, setelah lebih dari satu jam mereka berjalan kaki.

"Apa kau lelah?"

"Tidak juga sih, aku hanya bertanya."

Sasuke mengangguk paham, "Sudah dekat, kok. Coba kau dengarkan, sudah terdengar suara air terjun, kan?"

Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya. Samar-samar dia dengar suara air terjun. Ekspresinya berubah senang. "Kau benar! Aku bisa mendengar suara airnya!" Naruto berseru, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau tahu, Sasuke? Aku pernah berharap bisa mendapatkan pasangan asal Konoha, agar bisa mengajakku ke air terjun itu. Dan sekarang, aku bertemu denganmu. Aku senang sekali!"

Naruto tersenyum makin lebar, lalu berjalan mendahului Sasuke. "Ayo, nanti kita pulang kemalaman kalau tidak cepat!" Pemuda itu ngeloyor pergi, sama sekali tidak menyadari ekspresi Sasuke yang... susah dijelaskan.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Setelah berjalan kurang lebih lima belas menit, mereka menemukan air terjun itu. Air terjun yang sudah lama diimpikan oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu berseru senang, lalu melepaskan kaos yang dipakainya, berikut celana panjang yang dia pakai. Naruto melompat ke dalam air yang ternyata sangat segar itu, sesuai perkiraannya.

Sasuke mengamati Naruto yang asyik bermain air dalam diam. Dia memikirkan apa maksud ucapan Naruto tadi? Kenapa dia malah senang bertemu Sasuke? Sasuke kan bukan perempuan…

"Sasuke! Kemari! Airnya segar sekali!" Naruto berteriak, menarik Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Tidak, aku menunggu di sini saja."

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia keluar dari air sambil tersenyum jahil. Perasaan Sasuke berubah tidak enak, pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah menghindari Naruto yang mendekatinya.

"Tidak ada." Naruto yang tersenyum ganjil sambil mendekatinya, entah mengapa membuat Sasuke ingin kabur secepatnya.

"Menjauh dariku, Dobe!" Sasuke berlari. "Jangan dekat-dekat–gyaaaa!" Sasuke memekik ketika Naruto menangkapnya, mendekapnya dari belakang lalu menggendongnya.

"NARUTOOOO!"

Byuuur!

Naruto melompat ke air, sambil membawa Sasuke digendongannya. Sasuke megap-megap karena tidak siap dilempar ke air, sedangkan Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sialan kau, Dobe! Lihat, bajuku basah semuanya!" Sasuke mengomel, dia tidak bawa baju ganti. Naruto sih enak sudah siap bawa baju ganti, sedangkan dia yang tidak berniat bermain air sama sekali tidak membawa baju ganti.

"Hahahaha! Habisnya kau lucu sekali kalau marah-marah, makanya aku menjahilimu!" Naruto tertawa sampai matanya berair, "Kau pakai saja kaosku nanti. Aku lupa kau tidak bawa baju ganti."

"Terus kau pakai apa?"

"Santai saja, kan masih ada celana. Kau saja yang pakai kaosku. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Sahut Naruto santai. Pemuda itu berjalan ke tepian. Sasuke mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke batu besar di pinggir sungai. Sasuke menggantung pakaiannya yang basah di dahan pohon terdekat, sementara Naruto yang bertelanjang dada duduk di batu besar itu sambil mengamati Sasuke yang memakai kaosnya. Naruto tidak menyangka kaos itu sedikit kebesaran untuk Sasuke, padahal tinggi mereka sama.

"Teme, aku penasaran, apa yang kau katakan pada kakekmu sampai beliau mengijinkanmu ke Konoha? Kau bilang, kakekmu tidak pernah mengijinkanmu ke Konoha, karena Konoha berbahaya, kan?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Kapan aku bilang kakekku mengijinkanku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kakekku tidak tahu aku ke Konoha. Aku sudah bilang pada Suigetsu–temanku, kalau kakekku bertanya, aku suruh bilang aku sedang pergi, ada urusan." Jawab Sasuke. Ekspresi santai Sasuke berbanding terbalik dengan wajah pucat Naruto.

"K-kalau kakekmu sampai tahu kau, a-apa yang akan terjadi?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Entah. Mungkin akan mengomel–atau mungkin mengamuk. Aku tidak tahu, kakekku itu kadang susah ditebak."

Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah, keringat dingin membasahi keningnya, "Ahaha…haha…ha…" tawa gugup terdengar dari bibir merah itu, "A-apa kakekmu pernah membunuh orang yang membuatnya kesal?"

"Mungkin pernah, mungkin juga tidak. Aku tidak tahu." Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto, "Kenapa mukamu pucat begitu? Kau sakit? Sebaiknya kita segera kembali."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa. Baik-baik saja kok." Naruto meringis ngilu, membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Madara kalau tahu cucu kesayangannya pergi ke Konoha, ditemani olehnya. Ya Tuhan, Naruto berharap hidupnya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari berlalu sejak Naruto kembali dari Konoha. Pemuda itu was-was, takut didatangi Madara gara-gara mengajak Sasuke ke Konoha. Naruto masih sayang nyawa, dia tidak rela kalau harus kehilangan nyawa hanya gara-gara masalah ini.

Pemuda pirang itu berguling-guling di kasurnya. Merasa bosan karena akhir-akhir ini tidak ada kerjaan. Cuti yang diambilnya masih panjang, karena dia memang jarang mengambil cuti. Hampir tidak pernah, malahan. Boss-nya memaksanya untuk mengambil cuti, dia tidak ingin Naruto jatuh sakit.

Ponsel bermerek asal Amerika yang diletakkan di meja berdering. Naruto beranjak untuk meraih ponsel itu. Tsunade, salah satu orang yang berjasa dalam hidup Naruto, menelepon.

"Ya? Ada apa, Tsunade baa-chan?"

" _ **Bocah sial, jangan memanggilku begitu! Kau di mana?"**_ Kata Tsunade di seberang telepon. Agaknya tidak terima dipanggil dengan sebutan 'baa-chan'.

"Aku di apartemen. Ada apa?" Dahi pemuda itu berkerut. Tumben Tsunade bertanya dia sedang di mana.

" _ **Dasar pemalas! Kau tidak pergi bekerja? Ke kantorku sekarang juga. Ada tugas untukmu."**_

"Aku sedang cuti. Memang ada tugas apa?"

" _ **Jangan banyak bertanya! Kemari, atau aku tidak akan segan mengumbar aibmu!"**_ Tsunade yang merupakan wanita tua tapi super awet muda itu mengancam. _ **"Aku tunggu 30 menit dari sekarang. Kalau tidak–"**_

"Baik, baik! Aku mengerti, Yang Mulia Tsunade! Aku segera ke sana!"

Naruto meletakkan ponselnya lagi di atas meja, lalu buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia bersiap-siap secepat yang dia bisa.

Keluar dari apartemen, Naruto segera menuju ke kantor Tsunade yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari apartemennya. Naruto sedikit menggerutu dalam hati, wanita yang mengangkatnya sebagai anak itu memang sedikit galak–well, tidak bisa dibilang 'sedikit' juga, sih–jadi Naruto harus tiba di kantor wanita awet muda itu tepat waktu. Kalau tidak–hiii, Naruto tidak berani membayangkan!

Naruto yang sudah berada di depan kantor Tsunade, segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke lantai teratas gedung 28 lantai itu. Naruto memasuki lift, kemudian memencet tombol 28. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya pintu lift itu terbuka.

Naruto berbelok ke kiri, menuju ke pojok ruangan yang memiliki pintu berwarna cokelat yang terlihat kokoh dan megah. Ruangan milik Tsunade. Naruto melirik jam tangannya, lalu mempercepat langkahnya karena takut terlambat.

Ketika sudah mendekati pintu itu, Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika pintu itu terbuka dari dalam, menampakkan Tsunade dan seorang pria dewasa yang terlihat berwibawa.

"Oh, Naruto. Kau sudah datang?" Tsunade menyapa, Naruto membungkuk sopan pada kedua orang di depannya, yang sudah pasti lebih tua darinya. "Tunggulah di dalam, aku masih ada urusan sebentar, bersama Minato-san."

"Baiklah, Tsunade-baa–maksudku, Tsunade-san. Permisi." Naruto menghilangkan embel-embel 'baa-chan' kalau di depan orang lain. Masih sayang nyawa, Bro.

"Ah, kau pasti Naruto-kun, ya?"

Naruto menoleh ketika merasa dirinya dipanggil, "Iya, benar." Katanya, sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Salam kenal, aku Namikaze Minato. Kalau aku tidak salah, kau adalah Naruto, anak angkat Tsunade-san?"

"Ya, benar. Saya Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal, Namikaze-san."

"Uzu…maki?"

"Ya. Apa… ada masalah?" Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, pemuda itu bingung dengan reaksi pria pirang di depannya ini yang tampak terkejut mendengar marganya. Apa ada yang salah dengan marga pemberian Nenek Chiyo itu?

"Baiklah. Cukup perkenalannya. Minato-san, mereka sudah menunggu kita." Tsunade memotong.

Minato tersentak, suara tegas Tsunade menariknya dari lamunannya, "Ah, benar. Aku harus segera pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto-kun. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum, lalu membungkuk sedikit sebagai formalitas. Entah perasaannya saja atau bagaimana tapi pria bermarga Namikaze itu terus saja memperhatikannya, dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Naruto paling tidak nyaman ditatap begitu.

"Lewat sini, Minato-san."

"Ya, Tsunade-san."

Sebelum menutup pintu ruangan Tsunade, Naruto melirik Namikaze Minato itu. Kerutan di dahi Naruto makin dalam, dia masih saja diperhatikan oleh pria itu, padahal dua orang itu sudah berada di depan lift. Tapi, peduli amat? Naruto tidak punya waktu memikirkan orang asing.

Setelah tiga puluh menit menunggu, Naruto yang hampir mati kebosanan menghela napas lega ketika pintu ruangan Tsunade terbuka. Wanita sexy itu duduk di kursi kebesarannya, lalu memerintahkan Naruto yang sedang duduk di sofa untuk duduk di depan mejanya.

"Jadi, ada tugas apa?" tanya Naruto, sambil duduk di kursi.

Tsunade menatap Naruto tajam, "Ada tugas penting untukmu. Aku mau kau mengawasi seseorang."

"Hah? Kenapa harus aku–" Naruto yang hendak protes, langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya ketika Tsunade melotot, "–Baik, baik. Aku paham. Jadi, siapa yang harus ku awasi?"

"Shimura Danzo, dan Orochimaru."

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika mendengar kedua nama itu. "Whoa, Shimura Danzo dan Orochimaru… Kau serius? Rakyat jelata macam aku harus mengawasi kedua orang penting itu?"

"Ya. Aku serius. Mereka terlibat masalah yang bisa merugikan seorang kenalanku. Nanti malam kau ikut aku, kita akan pergi ke sebuah acara." Tsunade bangkit dari kursinya, lalu meraih blazer yang tersampir disandaran kursi. "Ayo. Sekarang kau ikut aku."

"Kemana?"

Wanita itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku hanya ingin membenarkan wajahmu itu, agar aku tidak kehilangan muka saat membiarkanmu berjalan di sebelahku."

Naruto menekuk wajahnya. Memangnya dia sejelek itu, ya? Yah, sesuka Tsunade sajalah, lumayan juga dapat baju baru. Dia membiarkan saja Tsunade menyeretnya kesana kemari, menyuruhnya mencoba beberapa baju mahal, dan mentraktirnya makanan mahal.

Naruto yang penasaran nanti malam mereka akan pergi kemana, bertanya pada Tsunade. Tapi wanita itu hanya menjawab, "Hanya acara biasa saja, kok." Jawab Tsunade ketika sedang sibuk memilih dan memilah jas untuk Naruto.

Acara biasa saja dari Hongkong!

Naruto meneguk ludahnya gugup ketika memasuki ballroom sebuah hotel mewah berbintang. Rasa percaya diri yang tadi dia miliki ketika memakai setelan jas mahal yang dibelikan Tsunade hilang tersapu angin. Demi apa, dia sedang menghadiri sebuah acara formal–entah acara apa, Naruto tidak paham–yang diselenggarakan oleh keluarga Uchiha. Yep, UCHIHA!

Ha! Naruto memaki dirinya dalam hati. Bodoh sekali dia percaya omongan ratu pesta seperti Tsunade. Mungkin bagi wanita itu, acara semacam ini hanya acara biasa, tapi bagi Naruto, dia seperti seekor kucing di sarang singa!

"Naruto, angkat kepalamu!" Tsunade menegur Naruto yang dari tadi menundukkan kepala.

"Kepalaku terasa berat, Tsunade baa-chan. Perutku tiba-tiba mulas." bisik Naruto. Sedikit berlebihan, tapi serius. Aura orang-orang di ruangan ini membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Tsunade berdecak, "Tsk. Kau itu laki-laki. Angkat kepalamu, kalau kau masih sayang nyawa." Bisikan sarat ancaman itu membuat Naruto serta merta mengangkat kepalanya. "Bagus." Kata Tsunade, mendengus geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak kecil.

Kedua manusia berbeda usia itu berjalan memasuki ballroom hotel mewah tersebut. Naruto panas dingin ketika seluruh perhatian tertuju pada mereka–well, lebih tepatnya pada Tsunade yang tampil sexy malam ini.

Tsunade menyuruh Naruto mengambilkannya minuman, sementara wanita itu menyapa beberapa koleganya. Naruto berjalan ogah-ogahan, soalnya gadis-gadis cantik yang ada di ballroom itu menatap penasaran ke arahnya, mungkin mereka penasaran dari mana datangnya pemuda tanggung berambut pirang bermata biru–yang sangat berbeda dari wajah orang Jepang pada umumnya.

Naruto tidak jadi mengambil gelas-gelas itu, matanya tidak sengaja melihat dua orang yang menjadi tujuan utamanya menghadiri acara ini bersama Tsunade. Seorang pria dewasa berambut panjang, dengan mata aneh dan senyum yang menyeramkan, Orochimaru. Disebelah Orochimaru ada seorang pemuda yang kelihatannya lebih tua dari Naruto, dia mengenalinya sebagai Yakushi Kabuto. Yang satunya lagi–yang sedang berbicara pada Orochimaru–seorang pria tua yang ditubuhnya penuh lilitan perban. Apa dia habis operasi plastik biar awet muda?

Kira-kira apa ya, yang menyebabkan Tsunade sampai berurusan dengan dua orang itu?

Naruto memutuskan untuk mendekat, dia pura-pura mencari seseorang. Ketika sudah sampai di dekat dua orang itu, Naruto memasang telinganya. Tapi ternyata mereka hanya membahas masalah bisnis dan beberapa urusan yang tidak Naruto pahami. Kabuto itu sesekali menimpali, sesekali tertawa. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Apa Tsunade saja yang terlalu baper, ya?

Naruto menjauhi dua orang itu, memutuskan untuk mengambilkan minuman untuk Tsunade. Ketika Naruto hendak mengambil dua gelas minuman, suara MC mengalihkan perhatiannya. Matanya melotot ketika melihat dua orang yang berdiri di atas podium– Uchiha Sasuke dan…

Alamak!

Uchiha Madara!

Pemuda pirang itu menelan ludahnya gugup melihat wajah kakek Sasuke. Di usianya yang sudah memasuki usia senja, Madara masih saja terlihat gagah dan tampan, auranya juga terasa berbeda.

Entah mengapa, aura orang itu terasa menyeramkan! Hanya dengan menatap matanya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang. Sepertinya, kalau ada hantu yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Madara, malah hantunya yang minta maaf sambil lari ketakutan.

Naruto hanya berharap, Madara tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mencincangnya karena sudah lancang mengajak cucu tersayangnya ke Konoha…

Naruto menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, matanya mencari keberadaan pintu keluar. Dia mengendap-endap kabur dari ruangan itu, rasanya tidak nyaman berlama-lama di sana. Sebaiknya ke toilet saja, setidaknya dia bisa bernapas dengan bebas di sana.

Naruto membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran yang terasa sejuk. Menghela napas, dia mengambil ponselnya di saku celana lalu memberitahu Tsunade kalau dia pergi ke toilet sebentar. Bisa-bisa wanita itu mengamuk kalau tidak bisa menemukan Naruto dimana pun.

Naruto melirik ke kaca toilet ketika terdengar suara pintu toilet terbuka. Alisnya terangkat ketika dilihatnya sosok Uchiha Sasuke berjalan mendekat, lalu membasuh tangannya di sebelah Naruto.

"Jadi, seleramu itu tante-tante, ya?"

"Hah?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bodoh.

Sasuke melirik pantulan diri Naruto di cermin, "Aku tidak tahu kau suka tante-tante seperti Tsunade-san." Kata Sasuke, ada sedikit nada menghina di sana.

Naruto mendengus, "Mau aku bersama kakek-kakek, nenek-nenek, tante-tante, apa urusanmu?" Kata Naruto. Dia mengambil tissue lalu mengelap tangannya yang basah. "Kau ini kenapa, tiba-tiba marah-marah. Kau sedang PMS?"

"PMS kepalamu! Lagi pula itu memang bukan urusanku. Dasar stalker."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, "Sasuke, kau keracunan makanan? Kenapa bicaramu ketus sekali? Aku pikir kita sudah berteman baik."

"Tidak juga."

"Ya, lebih baik begitu–" Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang dia kenali dari arah pintu toilet. Ditariknya lengan Sasuke yang sedang mengeringkan tangannya dengan sapu tangan.

"Teme, kemari!" Naruto menyeret Sasuke ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet.

Sasuke memberontak, "Apa-apaan kau–mfff!" Naruto membekap mulut Sasuke yang hampir saja berteriak. Pemuda itu memberi isyarat diam pada Sasuke. Ekspresi serius Naruto membuat Sasuke mengangguk paham.

Sasuke sedikit menggeliat tidak nyaman, Naruto berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya. "Menjauh sedikit, Dobe!" bisik Sasuke sepelan mungkin.

"Tidak bisa, di sini sempit, Teme." Balas Naruto tidak kalah pelannya.

"Hm, aku mengerti." Kata seseorang yang sepertinya sedang bicara di telepon itu. Membuat dua orang yang sedang berhimpitan di dalam bilik toilet itu seketika bungkam. Naruto mengenali suara itu milik Kabuto, yang tadi mengobrol bersama Danzo dan Orochimaru. "Terus awasi Uchiha Sasuke."

Kedua mata berbeda warna saling berpandangan dengan tatapan kaget. Mengapa orang itu menyuruh seseorang mengawasi Uchiha Sasuke? Tanda tanya besar muncul di kepala Naruto.

"Nanti aku hubungi lagi." Orang itu berbicara lagi. Naruto baru melepaskan bekapannya ketika terdengar suara pintu toilet terbuka, lalu tertutup. Kening pemuda pirang itu berkerut dalam, sedang berpikir keras. Inikah alasan Tsunade menyuruhnya mengawasi orang-orang itu?

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang mereka rencanakan?" gumam Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nggg… kayanya chapter ini isinya terlalu fokus ke Narusasu ya? Hahahaha…**

 **Well, aku ngetik ini di sela-sela kesibukan aku silaturahmi ke rumah sodara-sodaraku, bahkan bagian awalnya aku ketik pas lagi terjebak macet parah pas mudik kemaren. Maaf kalo hasilnya kurang memuaskan :')**


	4. Chapter 4 : Kita ke Konoha!

**Disclaimer : Naruto BUKAN punya saya. Kalau punya saya, Naruto bakal banyak adegan mesranya :V**

 **.**

 **GHOST © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : BOYS LOVE, OOC (PARAH), Gaje tingkat tinggi, alur gak jelas, dan sederet kecacatan lainnya yang dapat menyebabkan mata berkunang, pusing, mual, muntah, baper, krisis kuota dan berbagai keluhan lainnya. Kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan YAOI, tolong klik 'back'.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca dan me-review chapter sebelumnya :***

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Niat hati berteduh untuk menyelamatkan kameranya dari hujan yang turun dengan deras. Siapa sangka,** _ **sesuatu**_ **malah mengikutinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua orang pemuda dengan kepala berlainan warna sedang duduk bersandar pada pembatas jalan. Di depan mereka terdapat sebuah vending machine yang menjual berbagai macam merek minuman. Si pirang memegang sekaleng soda, sedangkan pemuda yang berambut hitam memegang sekaleng kopi.

Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit mereka duduk di situ, tapi tidak ada satupun yang buka suara. Mereka sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Keheningan itu terpecah ketika ponsel si pirang yang berada di saku berdering.

Pemuda itu merogoh saku celana mahalnya, "Ya?"

" **NARUTO!"**

Seruan maha dahsyat itu membuat Naruto menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya yang berdenging, "Shit!" umpatnya pelan, "Jangan berteriak terlalu keras, Tsunade baa-chan! Telingaku bisa rusak!" protesnya.

" **Aku tidak peduli dengan telingamu! Di mana kau? Kenapa kau menghilang, hah?!"**

Naruto menyesap sodanya dengan santai, "Tadi aku ada urusan mendadak, aku menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan tentang mereka." kata Naruto, membuat amarah Tsunade surut seketika.

" **Apa yang kau temukan?"**

"Nanti. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya di sini. Kau pulang sendiri tidak apa, kan? Aku ada urusan. Bye!" Tanpa mempedulikan Tsunade yang mengumpat, Naruto segera mematikan sambungan telepon itu, lalu menyetel ponselnya ke silent mode.

"Tsunade-san?" Pemuda berambut kelam di sebelahnya bertanya.

Naruto menoleh, "Ya. Tadi kan kau sudah dengar."

"Oh." Sahut Sasuke datar. "Memang apa hubunganmu dengan Tsunade-san? Kalian terlihat akrab."

"Dia ibu angkatku. Aku sudah pernah cerita kan, aku tidak punya orang tua?"

"Oh. Cuma ibu angkat?"

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, "Masa aku mau pacaran dengan nenek-nenek? Dia itu terlihat muda, tapi usianya tidak seperti yang terlihat! Aku saja dulu tertipu dengan penampilannya, aku pikir dia masih muda."

"Memang berapa usianya?"

Naruto memandang sekitar, lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Sasuke, berbisik pelan, "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Hidupku dipertaruhkan di sini. Maaf, ya?"

"Hn."

Mereka mengobrol tidak penting, meskipun Naruto yang banyak bicara sedangkan Sasuke hanya menimpali seperlunya saja. Malam semakin larut, Naruto membuang kaleng soda yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah di sebelah vending machine.

Awalnya pemuda itu hendak pulang, tapi melihat Sasuke masih betah duduk di situ, dia memutuskan untuk menemaninya. Lumayan, dari pada sendirian di apartemen.

Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Wajahnya putih dan mulus, dengan alis hitam tebal dan mata tajam berpupil hitam. Hidungnya mancung dengan porsi yang pas, tidak terlalu mancung dan tidak terlalu datar. Bibirnya tipis, berwarna merah muda. Naruto jadi penasaran, dengan siapa kira-kira Sasuke melakukan ciuman pertamanya.

Pertanyaan yang baru saja terlintas dibenaknya itu, membuat dia tertawa kecil.

Sasuke yang mendengar tawa Naruto menoleh, "Apa yang lucu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada."

Sasuke melempar kaleng kopi yang sudah habis ke tempat sampah, "Hn, terserah. Aku mau pulang." Baru Sasuke hendak beranjak, Naruto mencekal pergelangan tangannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku antar kau pulang. Ini sudah malam."

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau pikir aku perempuan? Lagi pula aku bawa mobil."

"Bukan begitu. Kau tahu kan, yang tadi dikatakan Ka–orang itu di toilet?" Naruto menghindari penyebutan nama, agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya. "Kalau aku tidak memastikan kau selamat sampai di tempat tidurmu, aku tidak akan bisa tenang!" Naruto menyeret Sasuke, menuju ke mobil mewah yang terparkir tidak jauh dari situ.

Naruto meminta kunci mobil pada Sasuke, dia yang menyetir sementara yang punya mobil duduk manis di sebelah Naruto. Wajah tampan itu datar, tapi jika diperhatikan kau akan tahu kalau dia sedang kesal. Sasuke tidak suka diperlakukan seperti seorang gadis perawan yang perlu perlindungan.

Ketika sudah sepuluh menit berkendara, Naruto melirik spion, memperhatikan sebuah mobil yang terlihat mencurigakan. Kening Naruto berkerut, "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Mobil hitam di belakang itu mengikuti kita, ya?" kata Naruto, "Atau cuma perasaanku saja?"

Sasuke yang sedang membalas pesan singkat dari Suigetsu, menyahut cuek, "Mungkin perasaanmu saja. Jangan terlalu percaya diri, kau itu jelek, rugi mengikutimu." Katanya, tanpa belas kasihan.

Naruto mencibir, "Bukan itu maksudku, Teme! Mobil ini kan punyamu, siapa tahu mereka berniat menguntitmu atau apa!" serunya kesal. Seenaknya saja mengatai wajahnya jelek.

Sasuke mengamati spion yang berada di atas kepalanya. Mobil hitam… agak susah melihatnya, soalnya lampu mobil itu menyilaukan. "Tidak terlihat, Dobe, lampunya terlalu terang. Tahu dari mana kau, kalau mobil itu warnanya hitam?"

"Tadi aku sengaja mengambil jalur kanan, agar aku bisa melihat warna mobilnya. Beberapa detik berikutnya dia ambil jalur kanan, lalu aku ambil jalur kiri, dia ikut ke kiri juga." Kata Naruto. "Hmm… Sebentar." Naruto memasang sein ke kiri, lalu berbelok.

"Apartemenku belok kanan, Dobe!"

"Diamlah. Duduk dengan tenang dan pegang seatbelt-mu erat-erat." Kata Naruto. Sesuai dengan perkiraannya, mobil hitam itu berbelok ke kiri juga. Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam, mesin mobil meraung ganas.

"Dobe! Jangan ngebut!" Sasuke yang tidak siap terdorong ke belakang, spontan mencengkeram erat lengan kiri Naruto, "Aku tidak mau mati muda!"

Naruto tidak membalas, dia mengabaikan Sasuke dan segala protesannya. Kening pemuda itu berkerut, matanya memicing tajam. Sesekali mata birunya melirik tajam mobil yang berjarak beberapa puluh meter di belakangnya. Jalanan ini sepi, jadi Naruto bisa tahu benar atau tidak mobil itu mengikuti mereka.

Dan perkiraannya tepat. Mobil itu memang mengikuti mereka. Siapa dan mengapa, Naruto tidak tahu. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya menjauhi mobil itu, membawa Sasuke ke tempat yang aman. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Sasuke.

Diliriknya mobil tadi, ternyata dia berhasil membuat jarak yang cukup jauh.

Dipertigaan depan, Naruto menurunkan kecepatannya, lalu berbelok tiba-tiba ke kiri. Sasuke memekik tertahan ketika lengannya membentur lengan Naruto. Ketika mobil hitam itu berbelok ke kiri, Naruto segera menambah kecepatannya.

Firasatnya tidak enak.

DOORRR!

TAAAKKK!

Kedua pemuda di dalam sedan mewah itu memekik bersamaan. Suara apa tadi?

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Naruto, sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Suara tembakan! Kau tuli?!" teriak Sasuke. "Lihat ke depan, bodoh! Aku tidak mau mati!"

DORRR! DORRR!

"Sialan! Kenapa mereka menembaki kita?! Bagaimana kalau kepalaku berlubang?!" Umpat Naruto.

"Tidak akan! Mobilku anti peluru!" Sasuke melongokkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat dua orang mengarahkan senjata. "Ada dua orang yang membawa senjata, Dobe. Bagaimana ini?" Tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Apa?!"

Naruto memfokuskan pikirannya. Memutar otak agar bisa segera pergi dari sini, lalu membawa Sasuke ke tempat yang lebih aman. Dia menambah kecepatannya, membuat Sasuke memekik tertahan sekali lagi.

Mengabaikan Sasuke yang duduk dengan tegang di sebelahnya, dia berbelok ke kanan, lalu tidak seberapa jauh dari situ berbelok ke kiri, masuk ke sebuah jalan sempit yang mungkin hanya bisa dilewati satu mobil dan satu motor.

Untunglah mobil itu belum terlihat ketika dia berbelok ke jalan sempit ini. Naruto melirik spion lagi, kedua mobil itu berjalan lurus dengan kecepatan tinggi, sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan mobil Sasuke di dalam jalan sempit ini.

Untunglah Naruto mengenal jalanan ini dengan baik, karena ini adalah jalanan menuju ke panti asuhan tempat dia dibesarkan.

Naruto berjalan lurus, beberapa meter kemudian dia sudah keluar dari jalan sempit itu menuju ke jalan yang lebih besar. Jalanan ini sedikit sepi, tapi lebih baik dari pada diikuti mobil asing tadi.

"Kita dimana, Dobe?" Sasuke memberanikan diri bertanya ketika mobil melaju dengan kecepatan normal. Dia belum pernah lewat jalan ini sebelumnya.

Naruto menepikan mobil. Dia menghembuskan napas lega, situasi tadi benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. "Aku tidak bisa membawamu pulang, Sasuke. Terlalu berbahaya. Firasatku tidak enak."

"Apa aku harus tidur di hotel?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak perlu ke hotel segala." Katanya, "Lebih baik sekarang kau ikut aku. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mencelakaimu. Kau percaya padaku, kan?" Naruto menatap mata Sasuke dalam.

Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto, lalu mengangguk mantap, "Ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya, lalu mengamati sekitar. Di depannya ada sebuah rumah sederhana, tetapi bersih dan banyak pepohonan. Sasuke menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu mobil tertutup.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat bingung, "Masuklah. Nanti kau akan tahu kita ada di mana. Tapi jangan berisik, nanti mereka semua terbangun. Oke?" katanya.

Sasuke yang tidak paham hanya mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Naruto yang sedang mengetuk pintu rumah sederhana itu. Setelah 3 kali mengetuk, pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang gadis muda berambut cokelat.

"Ya–oh, Naruto!" gadis itu memekik kecil, lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Naruto juga balas memeluk gadis itu sama eratnya. Sasuke mencibir dalam hati. Peluk-pelukan, memangnya mereka Dipsy dan Lala? "Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama kau tidak kemari, masuklah."

"Aku baik, Ayame nee-san. Tapi aku sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini, jadi belum bisa main kemari. Oh iya, kenalkan. Ini temanku. Beberapa hal terjadi, jadi dia akan menginap di sini malam ini. Boleh, kan?" Naruto memperkenalkan Sasuke pada Ayame.

"Oh, kau bawa teman? Kenapa tidak bilang? Tentu saja dia boleh menginap di sini." Ayame menatap Sasuke, tatapan matanya berubah berbinar. "Halo, aku Ayame, kakaknya Naruto. Salam kenal!"

"Aku Sasuke. Salam kenal." jawab Sasuke singkat. Alis pemuda itu sedikit terangkat ketika Ayame memperkenalkan diri sebagai kakak Naruto. Bukannya Naruto yatim piatu?

"Baiklah, Sasuke, masuklah. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ayame mempersilakan Sasuke masuk ke dalam, diikuti Naruto. Ayame mencekal pergelangan tangan Naruto, lalu berbisik, "Temanmu tampan sekali." bisiknya.

"Ingat umur, Nee-san." Ucap Naruto, yang dibalas dengusan oleh Ayame. "Aku mau langsung ke kamarku saja ya, aku ngantuk." Kata Naruto, yang dibalas acungan jempol oleh Ayame. Naruto membimbing Sasuke ke bagian dalam rumah itu.

Bagian dalam rumah ini biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa. Tapi sepertinya rumah ini memiliki banyak kamar. Ada begitu banyak pintu. Rumah siapa ini? Dan siapa Ayame itu? Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat yang ditempeli begitu banyak stiker. Lalu ada gantungan nama bertuliskan; Naruto. Ini kamarnya Naruto?

Naruto membuka pintu kamar itu, lalu mempersilakan Sasuke untuk masuk. "Masuklah, Sasuke. Maaf kalau tempatnya sederhana, tapi setidaknya kau aman di sini."

"Ya, tidak apa."

Kamar ini sederhana, tidak ada hiasan aneh-aneh. Hanya ada satu ranjang yang muat untuk dua orang, satu lemari dan satu meja belajar. Ada beberapa buku di meja belajar, Sasuke tidak tahu buku apa itu. Yang jelas bukan buku porno. Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu apakah Naruto suka hal-hal berbau porno atau tidak. Dan Sasuke tidak berniat mencari tahu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Kemari!" kata Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Ini kamarmu?" tanya Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengikuti Naruto duduk di atas ranjang.

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, ini kamarku." Naruto merebahkan dirinya, "Ini kamarku di panti asuhan ini." katanya santai.

"Panti asuhan?"

"Yep. Panti asuhan tempatku dibesarkan."

Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa tidak enak tadi sempat berburuk sangka, mengira Ayame adalah pacar Naruto. Pantas saja Ayame bilang dia kakaknya Naruto. "Oh, begitu." Sasuke berdiri, melepaskan jasnya lalu menyampirkannya di kursi belajar Naruto, "Kau ada baju ganti di sini, Dobe? Aku tidak nyaman tidur pakai kemeja."

"Ada, aku sering menginap di sini saat akhir pekan, jadi aku punya beberapa baju yang sengaja ku tinggalkan." Naruto membuka lemarinya, lalu mengambil satu potong baju, dan dua celana. Satu celana untuknya dan sisanya untuk Sasuke.

"Naruto, ini kan kamarmu, kalau kau tidur di sini, aku tidur di mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau ini bicara apa, sudah jelas kau tidur di sini bersamaku. Soalnya tidak ada kamar kosong lagi. Yah, ku harap kau tidak keberatan. Lagi pula kita kan sudah pernah tidur satu kamar di rumah Jii-san."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia duduk di atas ranjang Naruto. Dia terkesiap ketika Naruto melepaskan jas, kemeja, berikut celananya, hendak berganti baju.

"Hei! Jangan ganti baju di sini!" protes Sasuke.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Masa aku ganti baju di luar?" Naruto cuek saja, dia tetap mengganti bajunya di depan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak suka ganti baju di depan orang lain, tapi mau tidak mau Sasuke juga mengganti bajunya di situ. Mengabaikan Naruto yang kini rebahan di ranjang hanya memakai celana pendek, tanpa atasan. Pemuda itu sibuk membalas pesan di ponselnya, entah dari siapa.

Sasuke ikut merebahkan dirinya, lalu mematikan ponselnya setelah mengabari Suigetsu besok dia datang ke kantor sedikit terlambat karena sedang ada urusan.

"Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

Naruto meletakkan ponselnya di meja, lalu menarik selimut. Dia menyelimuti dirinya dan Sasuke. "Sama-sama. Tidurlah, kau aman di sini, aku akan menjagamu." Kata Naruto, diikuti senyum tiga jari yang entah mengapa terlihat berbeda malam ini.

'Sepertinya mataku bermasalah.' Batin Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria berambut panjang duduk di atas sebuah sofa berwarna merah yang terlihat mahal. Dia duduk santai, kaki kirinya dia tumpukan di atas kaki kanannya. Tangan kirinya menopang dagu, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang segelas wine.

Pria itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau berhasil membawanya kemari?" Pria itu bertanya pada seorang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki ruangan luas yang memiliki banyak perabot mahal itu.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, lalu duduk di sofa, "Tidak, aku gagal. Mobil itu tiba-tiba saja ngebut, bermanuver seperti seorang drifter professional."

"Benarkah?" Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seolah tidak percaya ucapan pemuda itu.

"Benar, ayah. Tapi bukan Sasuke yang menyetir mobilnya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Aku pernah melihatnya satu kali, dia datang ke pesta Uchiha bersama Tsunade. Wajahnya tampan, badannya juga bagus." Pemuda itu meraih gelas berisi wine di atas meja, "Apa kau yakin bisa mengambil Sasuke dari tangan Madara?"

Pria yang dipanggil ayah itu menyesap wine di tangannya, "Jangan panggil aku Orochimaru kalau aku tidak bisa memiliki Sasuke. Dan pemuda pirang itu, aku tahu dia siapa. Dia anak angkat Tsunade, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hmm… Uzumaki Naruto. Nama yang unik."

"Ya. Dan aku tahu kau menginginkannya. Benar begitu, Kabuto?"

Pemuda bernama Kabuto itu menyeringai, "Kau selalu tahu apa yang aku inginkan, ayah."

Orochimaru balas menyeringai, "Aku kan ayahmu." Dia meletakkan gelas wine di atas meja, lalu menghampiri sofa yang diduduki Kabuto. Dia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga anak semata wayangnya itu, "Kau bawakan Sasuke untukku, dan aku akan memberikan pemuda pirang itu untukmu."

"Baik, ayah." Jawab Kabuto. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau akan tetap bekerjasama dengan Danzo? Rencanamu dulu gagal gara-gara dia, kan?"

Orochimaru mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Kita lihat saja nanti. Kalau dia masih berguna, aku akan tetap bekerjasama dengannya. Kalau tidak… kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Kabuto."

Kabuto menyeringai, "Tentu saja, ayah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia istrinya Naruto nii-chan?"

"Bukan, bodoh! Istri itu seorang perempuan!"

"Tapi, teman-temanku bilang kalau tidur berpelukan namanya suami istri!"

"Tapi yang ini kan laki-laki?"

"Berarti suami-suami?"

"Mungkin."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya ketika kenyamanannya terganggu oleh suara berbisik-bisik di dekatnya. Siapa yang sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya? Semalam adalah tidurnya yang paling nyenyak, tanpa terganggu mimpi buruk tentang kejadian yang merenggut keluarganya.

Sasuke mendekap gulingnya dengan erat. Guling ini terasa hangat dan nyaman. Dia rela tidur berjam-jam kalau guling yang seperti ini ada di kamarnya.

Eh?

Tunggu.

Di kamarnya… tidak ada guling.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Di depan matanya terpampang nyata sebuah dada bidang berkulit tan–"Gyaaaah!"

BRUUKKK!

"ADUH!"

Naruto terbangun ketika bokongnya menghantam lantai. Dia jatuh dari kasur–gara-gara ditendang Sasuke! "Sasuke, apa-apaan kau? Kenapa kau menendangku?!" Naruto berdiri, berkacak pinggang. Dia tidak suka tidur nyenyaknya diganggu. "Kau mengganggu tidur nyenyakku, tahu! Jarang-jarang aku bisa tidur nyenyak seperti semalam!"

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Kenapa tidur sambil memelukku?!"

"Siapa yang memelukmu, hah?!"

"Ino-chan, inilah yang mereka sebut pertengkaran suami-istri."

Suara anak kecil yang terdengar, membuat Naruto menoleh, memunggungi Sasuke yang memasang wajah menyeramkan. "Lho? Sejak kapan kalian di sini, Ino? Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sejak Naruto nii-chan tidur sambil memeluk nii-chan yang ini!" ucap Sakura polos, telunjuknya mengarah pada Sasuke. Bocah enam tahun berambut pink itu tersenyum, menampakkan gigi taringnya yang ompong.

"A-apa? Siapa yang memeluk Sasuke?" Naruto tergeragap, dia sama sekali tidak sadar sudah memeluk Sasuke. Dia menelan ludah gugup, aura tidak mengenakkan datang dari balik punggungnya. "Kalian hanya salah paham, tidak mungkin aku memeluk Sasuke."

"Jadi, nii-chan yang tampan ini namanya Sasuke? Aku Ino, salam kenal!"

"Aku Sakura! Salam kenal! Apa Sasuke nii-chan pacarnya Naruto nii-chan?" tanya Sakura polos.

"BUKAN!" jawab Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan.

Sakura menyentuh dagunya dengan telunjuk, "Heee~ Lalu kenapa tidur sambil berpelukan?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Naruto bertindak cepat sebelum mood Sasuke tambah rusak, "Ayo, ayo. Keluar dulu. Nii-chan mau mandi, lalu mengantarkan Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya." Katanya, membimbing kedua adiknya yang masih kecil itu keluar kamar.

"Apa nii-chan sarapan di sini? Ayame nee-chan menyuruhku membangunkan kalian."

"Ya." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum, "Katakan pada Ayame nee-chan aku dan Sasuke akan segera siap. Oke?" Naruto mengangkat tangannya, "High five!"

"High five!" teriak kedua bocah itu sambil menepuk telapak tangan besar milik Naruto dengan telapak tangan mereka.

Sepeninggal Ino dan Sakura, Naruto yang tidak enak hati pada Sasuke mencoba minta maaf, meskipun diabaikan oleh pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Sasuke tetap mendiamkan Naruto, bahkan ketika mereka sampai di kantor Sasuke. Bahkan saking marahnya, Sasuke diam saja ketika Naruto menawarkan diri mengantarkan Sasuke pulang, untuk bersiap-siap ke kantor. Naruto tidak lupa berpesan pada Juugo, untuk menjaga Sasuke baik-baik.

Naruto menghela napasnya. Setelah mengantar Sasuke, dia menuju ke kantor Tsunade untuk melaporkan apa saja yang dia ketahui. Tsunade berpesan agar Naruto menjaga Sasuke, itu adalah tugas kedua dari Tsunade untuk Naruto.

Setelah menghabiskan cemilan yang ada di kantor Tsunade, Naruto pamit pulang. Pemuda itu mengecek kalender yang ada di ponselnya. Dia mendengus, satu minggu lagi masa cutinya berakhir. Tidak terasa cutinya sudah hampir habis.

Naruto berhenti di toko buku ketika teringat akan Sakura, adiknya di panti asuhan yang menginginkan buku bergambar tokoh putri dongeng. Ketika sedang asyik memilih buku, Naruto tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang yang terlihat familiar.

"Namikaze-san?" sapa Naruto.

Pria pirang itu menoleh, "Oh, Naruto-kun? Sedang apa di sini?" Minato balik menyapa Naruto dengan ramah.

Naruto mengangkat buku bergambar putri salju di tangannya, "Adikku meminta buku yang seperti ini, jadi aku membelikannya. Anda sendiri, sedang mencari apa, kalau boleh tahu?"

Mereka terlibat percakapan seru tentang buku-buku motivasi yang akhir-akhir ini sering dibaca Minato. Karena tidak enak mengobrol sambil berdiri, Minato mengundang Naruto untuk minum kopi di kafe seberang toko buku.

Minato memesan secangkir kopi hitam yang terlihat pahit, sedangkan Naruto memesan segelas es cokelat. Kebetulan dia sedang ingin minum cokelat dingin.

"Naruto-kun, kalau aku boleh bertanya, dari mana asalmu?" Minato bertanya dengan hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaan Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang menyeruput esnya mendongak, "Aku dari panti asuhan di pinggir kota, milik seorang wanita tua bernama Nenek Chiyo. Beliau yang merawatku dari kecil, sebelum diadopsi Tsunade-san." Naruto mengernyit ketika melihat ekspresi Minato yang terlihat… sedih. "Apa ada masalah, Namikaze-san?"

Minato menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak ada. Oh iya, panggil saja aku Minato. Margaku terlalu panjang." Katanya.

"Hm, baiklah, Minato-san."

"Naruto-kun, aku ingin bercerita sesuatu tentang wanita yang aku cintai. Apa kau mau dengar?"

Naruto mengangguk, meskipun dalam hati dia bingung, kenapa orang ini malah curhat? "Ya, tentu saja." Jawabnya.

"Dulu, ketika masih tinggal di Ame, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis tomboy yang cantik. Dia adalah gadis yang sering mengantarkan susu ke rumahku. Aku pernah beberapa kali melihatnya berkelahi dengan anak laki-laki. Lalu suatu hari, aku memberanikan diri mengajaknya bicara. Ternyata dia orang yang ramah." Kata Minato.

Tatapan mata berwarna biru itu menerawang, mengingat kembali gadis yang dicintainya, "Lama kelamaan, aku sadar aku jatuh cinta padanya, dan dia juga mencintaiku. Kami mulai berpacaran. Hal itu adalah saat-saat yang membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Tapi ternyata, hubungan kami mendapatkan tentangan dari orang tuaku. Mereka berusaha menjodohkan aku dengan seorang wanita. Aku terpaksa meninggalkan gadis yang aku cintai itu. Gadis itu kembali ke kampung halamannya, di Konoha. Tapi kemudian, aku diberitahu oleh seseorang kalau gadis itu ternyata mengandung anakku. Ketika aku ingin menjemput gadis yang aku cintai dan juga anakku, ternyata gadis itu sudah tewas oleh orang suruhan ibuku. Dan anak itu, aku tidak tahu anak itu ada di mana. Aku masih mencarinya sampai sekarang."

Naruto menatap Minato dengan tatapan iba, dia tidak menyangka orang sebaik Minato ternyata memiliki masa lalu yang menyedihkan. "Apa kau sudah menemukan anakmu, Minato-san?"

Minato tersenyum, "Sudah."

"Lalu, dimana dia? Apa kau sudah menemuinya?"

Minato menggeleng, "Aku tidak berani menemuinya." Dia menghela napas, "Aku takut dia tidak mau nememuiku, atau bahkan mengecapku sebagai orang tua yang tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Tidak mungkin." Naruto menyela. "Mungkin anak itu pada awalnya akan menolak, karena masih merasa asing dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengaku sebagai ayahnya. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, anak itu pasti senang. Aku tahu, karena aku sendiri adalah yatim piatu. Kalau ternyata orang tuaku mencariku, aku akan sangat senang. Tapi… sepertinya orang tuaku bahkan tidak mengingatku, mereka tidak pernah mencariku bahkan sampai aku bisa mencari nafkah sendiri."

Minato menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang susah dijelaskan. Naruto sendiri tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Minato, karena dia sibuk dengan ponselnya yang berdering, tanda pesan singkat masuk.

Ayame mengiriminya pesan untuk segera ke panti asuhan, Sakura mengeluh sakit perut dan sekarang sedang dibawa ke rumah sakit. Ayame meminta Naruto untuk menjaga adik-adiknya sementara dia mengantar Sakura ke rumah sakit.

Naruto berpamitan pada Minato, karena salah satu adiknya sedang sakit. Sebelum pergi dari kafe itu, Minato mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto, yang membuat pemuda itu tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto. Suatu saat ayahmu pasti akan menemuimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sedang berada di kantornya, mengerjakan setumpuk file yang harus segera diselesaikan sebelum hari senin depan. Ponsel bermerek asal Amerika yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja, berdering.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya ketika membaca caller id, ternyata kakeknya yang menelepon. Tumben sekali.

"Halo, Jii-sama?"

" **Kau di mana, Sasuke?"** Suara berat Madara terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Aku di kantor. Ada apa?" balas Sasuke.

" **Nanti malam kau ke rumah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Mengerti?"** nada memerintah terdengar jelas, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menolak.

"Aku mengerti, Jii-sama."

Sambungan itu terputus. Sasuke mencibir kakeknya yang sama sekali tidak pernah berbasa-basi kalau menelepon dirinya. Tumben sekali kakeknya menyuruh ke rumah utama Uchiha? Biasanya dia ke rumah utama hanya ketika sedang ada acara keluarga.

Sasuke segera bersiap ke rumah kakeknya. Jarak dari kantor ke rumah utama Uchiha lumayan jauh, sekitar satu jam perjalanan. Sasuke ingin sekali mengajak Naruto, tapi dia tidak ingin menyusahkan pemuda itu terus menerus. Sebelum berangkat, Sasuke memberitahu Juugo dia akan ke rumah kakeknya, ada urusan.

Selama perjalanan, Sasuke sesekali melirik spion, takut kalau ada yang mengikutinya seperti kemarin. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa, dia sampai di rumah kakeknya dengan selamat. Hati kecilnya mengatakan, agar dia tutup mulut soal kejadian kemarin.

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di pekarangan rumah yang lebih mirip mansion itu. Tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung mencari kakeknya yang sudah pasti ada di ruang kerjanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke ketika sudah sampai di depan meja kerja kakeknya.

Sang kakek yang masih tampan diusia senjanya itu menopang dagu, duduk dengan angkuh di atas kursi kerjanya. Mata berpupil hitam itu menatap tajam sang cucu, yang tiba-tiba merasa gugup menerima tatapan seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Konoha?" tanya sang kakek dengan nada sedingin es.

"A-apa?"

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi pertanyaan, Sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan di Konoha?" sang kakek bertanya sekali lagi.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya gugup, sang kakek sangat menyeramkan kalau marah. "Aku hanya ke makam keluargaku. Aku rindu ayah, ibu dan kakakku. Itu saja, tidak ada hal lainnya." Jawab Sasuke, mencoba setenang dan sedatar mungkin.

Madara terdiam. Matanya meneliti wajah Sasuke, seakan mencoba mencari kebenaran dari kata-kata cucunya. Pria berambut panjang itu menghela napas, lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dekat jendela, menatap kebun bunga yang terlihat dari jendela ruang kerjanya.

"Kau masih ingat kan, peringatan yang aku katakan padamu? Jangan pernah pergi ke Konoha." Sang kakek buka suara, setelah sekian puluh detik menutup mulutnya.

"Ya, Jii-sama. Aku masih ingat. Tapi seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku–"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Madara berteriak tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke berjengit kaget. Tidak biasanya sang kakek berteriak. "Aku tidak peduli apa alasanmu! Kalau aku bilang tidak boleh ke Konoha, itu artinya selamanya kau tidak boleh ke sana!"

Sasuke yang dari tadi berusaha tenang, mulai terpancing emosi, "Sebenarnya apa masalahmu? Mereka keluargaku, meskipun mereka sudah tidak ada di dunia ini! Terserah kau mau mengatakan apa, tapi aku akan terus ke Konoha, mengunjungi keluargaku!"

"Kau tidak mengerti situasinya!"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan! Aku tidak pernah berkomentar, tapi bukan berarti selamanya aku diam! Apa alasanmu hingga melarangku mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibuku?!" Sasuke sudah tidak peduli lagi, dia meninggalkan seluruh sikap tenang yang selama ini menjadi ciri khasnya.

Madara menatap Sasuke tajam, rahangnya mengatup rapat. "Kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah, menuruti semua ucapanku, dan menjadi anak yang baik."

"Aku bukan bonekamu!"

PLAAAAK!

Sasuke terlempar dari kursinya ketika sang kakek tiba-tiba mendekatinya lalu menampar pipinya dengan keras. Pemuda itu memegang pipinya yang terasa berdenyut, sudut bibirnya berdarah akibat kerasnya tamparan sang kakek.

Madara sendiri tampak terkejut telah menampar cucunya. Dia tidak bermaksud menampar Sasuke, tapi rasa amarah seolah menggerakkan tangannya tanpa dia sadari.

"S-Sasuke…"

Sasuke tertawa miris, "Hahahaha… Madara-sama yang terhormat, aku mengerti. Aku akan terus menjadi bonekamu kalau itu maumu!" Pemuda itu berdiri, lalu merapihkan pakaiannya yang berantakan. Tanpa mempedulikan sang kakek yang masih membeku di tempat, dia meninggalkan mansion mewah itu.

Sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, menuju ke apartemennya. Ponselnya yang sedari tadi berdering pun tidak dia perdulikan, dia hanya ingin pulang lalu tidur. Dia ingin melupakan apa yang terjadi di mansion Uchiha tadi.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Sasuke langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat Naruto berdiri sambil bersandar pada pintu apartemennya.

"Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh, "Sasuke? Kau dari mana saja? Kau tidak menjawab teleponmu! Aku khawatir, tahu! Aku pikir kau ditangkap orang-orang yang kemarin!" Naruto mengomel, wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan.

Sasuke menunduk, menolak menatap mata Naruto, "Aku ada urusan." Jawabnya datar.

"Kau–eh, bibirmu kenapa?" Naruto menyentuh dagu Sasuke, melihat sudut bibir Sasuke yang berdarah. "Kau habis berkelahi?"

"Tsk!" Sasuke berdecak, menyentakkan tangan Naruto di dagunya, "Aku tidak apa. Sudah, aku mau tidur. Kau pulang sana." Jawabnya sedikit ketus.

Naruto tidak menyerah. "Kau ini kenapa? Kalau kau ada masalah, kau boleh cerita padaku." kata Naruto. "Tapi kalau kau tidak ingin bercerita… ya tidak apa-apa. Aku pulang saja. Aku lega kau baik-baik saja. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa, kau kabari aku, oke?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya." Jawabnya. "Pulanglah, Dobe. Aku sedang ingin sendiri." Naruto menghela napas, lalu beranjak setelah menepuk bahu Sasuke. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Sasuke memanggilnya, "Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh, "Ya?"

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku."

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia tersenyum lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai tanda OK. Ketika Naruto sudah tidak terlihat, Sasuke menghela napas. Tidak seharusnya dia mengusir Naruto yang sudah repot-repot mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, saat ini dia ingin sendiri, dan dia tidak ingin membebani Naruto dengan masalahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, Sasuke menjalani kegiatan seperti biasa. Dia datang pagi ke kantor, lalu diantar Juugo menghadari rapat penting di kantor induk perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha. Madara juga hadir di rapat itu, tetapi Sasuke berusaha bersikap professional meskipun kemarin mereka habis bertengkar.

Usai rapat, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun pada sang kakek–selain yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, Sasuke keluar dari ruang rapat, lalu menuju ke kantornya sendiri.

"Ada apa, boss? Wajahmu kusut sekali." Juugo bertanya.

"Tsk. Kenapa sih, kau dan Suigetsu itu tidak ada sopan-sopannya padaku?" Sasuke menggerutu. Kedua anak buahnya ini memang menyebalkan. Kalau bukan karena skill mereka yang memang bagus, Sasuke tidak akan segan memecat mereka. "Tahu dari mana kau, aku sedang ada masalah? Sok tahu."

"Kita kan sudah berteman dari jaman SMP, boss. Jadi wajahmu yang sedang bermasalah itu, aku tahu persis."

"Jalankan saja mobilnya, jangan banyak bicara atau aku potong gajimu!"

Juugo tergelak mendengar ancaman kosong Sasuke. Sasuke itu memang berhati dingin, tapi dia tidak pernah tega padanya atau pada Suigetsu. Karena pada jaman sekolah dulu, Sasuke yang merupakan cucu seorang Uchiha Madara, tidak memiliki banyak teman. Bukan karena dia di bully, tapi lebih karena mereka segan pada Sasuke. Kalau pun ada teman, mereka pasti ingin memanfaatkan kekayaan keluarga Sasuke. Hanya Suigetsu dan Juugo yang tulus berteman dengan Sasuke, bahkan sampai sekarang.

Sesampainya di kantor, Sasuke diberitahu oleh Suigetsu kalau ada tamu yang menunggunya. "Boss, ada tamu yang sedang menunggumu. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk membuat janji lebih dulu, tapi dia sombong sekali, katanya kau tidak akan menolaknya." Kata Suigetsu dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

"Siapa?"

"Shimura Danzo, boss."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa Shimura Danzo datang mencarinya? "Hn. Katakan aku segera menemuinya." Sasuke segera menuju ke ruang kerjanya. Setelah meletakkan tas kerjanya dan beberapa dokumen yang dibawanya, Sasuke segera menemui Danzo yang menunggu di ruang khusus untuk menerima tamu.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu, lalu membuka pintu itu. Dia melihat orang tua penuh perban itu tersenyum padanya. Seperti mumi saja, pikir Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Orang itu menyapa. Entah mengapa, senyum pria tua itu membuat Sasuke muak. Jenis senyum palsu yang sangat dibenci olehnya.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, menjabat tangan Danzo. "Selamat siang, Shimura-san." Dia duduk di sofa di hadapan Danzo, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap Sasuke mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Tidak perlu formal begitu, Sasuke-kun. Panggil saja aku Danzo." Danzo tertawa, kulit di sekitar matanya berkerut-kerut, "Hmmm… sebenarnya, aku ke sini untuk memberitahumu informasi penting, Sasuke-kun."

"Dan informasi penting apa itu, Danzo-san?"

Danzo menyeringai tipis, "Sepertinya kau tipe frontal, ya? Persis seperti kakekmu. Kalau begitu, aku akan langsung saja." Pria tua itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dengan santai, "Apa kau tidak pernah penasaran, tentang kejadian yang menimpa keluargamu?" Tanya Danzo, yang berhasil mengubah ekspresi datar Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mengatupkan rahangnya, "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya, disela-sela giginya yang mengatup. Sasuke paling tidak suka jika ada yang menyinggung masalah orang tuanya. Dari mana orang ini tahu tentang keluarganya?

"Bagaimana kalau aku katakan… Kejadian yang menimpa keluargamu bukanlah perampokan biasa, melainkan sebuah aksi pembunuhan berencana?" Pria tua itu mengusap dagunya, menunggu reaksi Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Ada seseorang yang mengaturnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Kalau kau penasaran, datanglah ke Konoha, tanpa sepengetahuan kakekmu. Bagaimana? Aku jamin kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya."

"Kenapa harus tanpa sepengetahuan kakekku?"

"Kakekmu tidak pernah mengizinkanmu ke Konoha, kan? Terserah, kau percaya atau tidak. Tapi kalau kau penasaran dan ingin tahu, kau bisa datang ke Konoha." Danzo terkekeh pelan, "Tenag saja, kau aman. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu, Sasuke-kun. Dan aku berani menjamin, aku tidak berbohong soal ini. Kau boleh memenggal kepalaku kalau ternyata aku berbohong."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi amarah dan sumpah serapah untuk siapa pun yang menjadi penyebab kematian kedua orang tuanya dan juga kakaknya. Sasuke bersumpah akan membuat orang itu membayar semuanya!

Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Jika biasanya dia baru keluar kantor pukul 22:00, pukul 17:00 dia sudah keluar dari kantornya. Hari ini dia tidak bisa fokus mengerjakan pekerjaannya, pikirannya melanglang buana ke berbagai tempat.

Sasuke menelepon Naruto yang kebetulan sedang berada di panti asuhan. Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk bertemu di sebuah kafe dekat apartemen Naruto, yang langsung disanggupi oleh pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke menceritakan semua yang dia dengar dari Danzo pada Naruto.

"Kau yakin dia tahu yang sebenarnya? Bagaimana kalau dia berbohong?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak, aku yakin dia tidak bohong."

"Tahu dari mana, kau?"

"Tidak ada seorang pun di sini yang tahu tentang keluargaku, kecuali dia berasal dari Konoha. Danzo bukan orang Konoha. Dia juga tahu Jii-sama tidak pernah mengizinkan aku ke Konoha. Jadi kalau dia tahu tentang kejadian itu, siapa tahu dia berkata jujur."

"Ini terlalu beresiko, Sasuke. Apalagi ke sana tanpa izin kakekmu."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Bukan masalah, kakekku tidak akan protes meskipun aku ke sana." Kata Sasuke berbohong. Kakeknya bisa marah besar kalau tahu Sasuke ke Konoha lagi. "Apa kau mau menemaniku ke sana?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau menemanimu. Aku juga tidak akan mengizinkanmu ke Konoha, atau kemana pun itu yang bisa membahayakanmu."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Memangnya kau siapa? Pacarku? Sampai aku harus mendapatkan izinmu lebih dulu kalau mau kemana-mana! Pokoknya, aku tetap ke sana, dengan atau tanpa kau." Kata Sasuke. Pemuda itu meninggalkan kafe tanpa memperdulikan Naruto.

Naruto tidak menyerah, dia mengejar Sasuke yang sudah keluar kafe. "Baiklah, Sasuke! Aku akan menemanimu!" teriaknya.

Sasuke yang sedang memunggungi Naruto, menyeringai tipis. Dia tahu, Naruto pasti akan menemaninya. Pemuda itu tidak akan membiarkannya sendirian.

Setelah memastikan wajahnya kembali datar, Sasuke berbalik, "Baiklah. Tapi jangan katakan pada siapa pun tentang ini." katanya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu berbalik pergi menuju ke mobilnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang menghela napas frustasi. Semoga keputusan yang diambil Naruto kali ini benar. Kalau pun memang terjadi sesuatu, Naruto akan berjuang sekuat tenaganya untuk melindungi Sasuke!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai kesepakatan, Naruto dan Sasuke berangkat ke Konoha naik kereta. Sasuke sudah mengatur jadwalnya bersama Suigetsu. Sasuke akan ke Konoha selama tiga hari. Sedangkan Naruto, jatah cutinya masih sampai senin depan, jadi dia santai saja.

Selama di perjalanan, baik Sasuke dan Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Naruto memilih bungkam, sedangkan Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, hingga pemuda itu jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

Naruto yang melihat kepala Sasuke hampir terantuk jendela, menyandarkan kepala pemuda itu pada bahunya. Dia cuek saja ketika orang-orang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Naruto sendiri tidak bisa tidur, dia takut kalau dia tertidur, ada orang-orang jahat yang berusaha mencelakai Sasuke. Dia tetap terjaga sampai kereta yang mereka tumpangi tiba di stasiun Konoha.

"Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" Naruto bertanya, ketika mereka sudah keluar dari stasiun.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Danzo tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menyuruhku datang ke Konoha." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia melihat sebuah mini market di seberang jalan. "Dobe, tunggu di sini. Aku haus, mau beli minum di sana." Katanya, menunjuk mini market itu.

Sasuke berlari menyeberangi jalanan yang terlihat sepi. Naruto menyusul, dia berjalan beberapa meter di belakang Sasuke. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari sebuah mini van dengan kaca gelap berjalan mendekati mereka.

Seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam tiba-tiba melompat dari dalam mini van itu, menyergap Sasuke dari belakang. Sapu tangan berlumur obat bius membuat sang Uchiha yang tidak siap kehilangan kesadaran tanpa perlawanan yang berarti.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yang melihat Sasuke dibekap orang tidak dikenal segera maju, dia mendorong orang itu. "Lepaskan Sasuke!"

Sasuke dan pria itu terdorong ke depan, Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri jatuh tersungkur sedangkan pria itu mengumpat. "Sialan! Mengganggu saja kau!" umpat pria itu. "Hei, bantu aku! Boss juga menyuruh menangkap Kepala Kuning ini!"

Satu orang berpakaian serba hitam kembali muncul dari dalam mini van. Perkelahian pun terjadi. Dua lawan satu. Sebenarnya bukan masalah berarti bagi Naruto. Dulu ketika masih sekolah, Naruto terbiasa berkelahi dengan teman-teman sebayanya yang sok jagoan.

Tapi karena habis melakukan perjalanan yang cukup jauh, ditambah dia terus terjaga selama di perjalanan, membuat tubuh Naruto tidak segesit biasanya. Dua pria itu berhasil menahan Naruto. Yang satu menahan tubuh Naruto dan yang satunya lagi memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras, hingga pemuda yang berusaha melawan itu kehilangan kesadaran. Darah segar mengalir dari dahinya, menuruni dagu.

Dua tubuh pemuda yang tidak sadarkan diri itu diseret dan dimasukkan ke dalam mini van, tidak ada yang tahu kemana orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam itu membawa mereka…

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Menurut kalian, fic ini lebih baik tetap di rate T… atau aku tingkatkan ke rate M?**

 **Review, please?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Konoha

**Disclaimer : Naruto BUKAN punya saya. Kalau punya saya, Naruto bakal banyak adegan mesranya :V**

 **.**

 **GHOST © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : BOYS LOVE, OOC (PARAH), Gaje tingkat tinggi, alur gak jelas, dan sederet kecacatan lainnya yang dapat menyebabkan mata berkunang, pusing, mual, muntah, baper, krisis kuota dan berbagai keluhan lainnya. Kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan YAOI, tolong klik 'back'.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca dan me-review chapter sebelumnya. Makasi juga buat yang udah like and follow ff abal ini :***

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Niat hati berteduh untuk menyelamatkan kameranya dari hujan yang turun dengan deras. Siapa sangka,** _ **sesuatu**_ **malah mengikutinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat. Dia mengerang kecil, kepalanya berdenyut sakit seakan dia habis dipukuli orang satu kampung. Mata berpupil hitam yang semula tertutup itu akhirnya terbuka, memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang terasa asing.

"Di mana aku?" gumamnya lirih.

Sasuke berada di sebuah ruangan luas yang lebih mirip gudang penyimpanan. Terdapat banyak kayu-kayu dan drum-drum besar, entah isinya apa. Pemuda itu menghela napas ketika menyadari tangan dan kakinya dalam keadaan terikat.

Sasuke menoleh pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang masih tidak sadarkan diri disebelahnya.

"Naruto! Bangun! Hei, bangunlah!"

"Urgh…" Naruto mengerang. Keningnya berkerut dalam sebelum dia membuka mata birunya, "Oh, shit. Kepalaku sakit sekali." Gumamnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh ketika mendengar suara Sasuke. Dia baru sadar, dia tidak sedang tidur di kamarnya. "Sasuke?" Naruto menoleh kesana kemari, menatap sekelilingnya, "Di mana ini?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas kita tidak sedang berada di rumah." Jawabnya. "Sepertinya kita diculik."

Naruto melotot, "Apa? Diculik? Memangnya siapa yang berniat menculik orang tidak penting macam aku ini?"

"Mana aku tahu!"

Naruto meneliti wajah Sasuke dengan seksama, "Sasuke, kau tidak terluka, kan? Apa penculik sialan itu melakukan sesuatu padamu? Soalnya kepalaku sakit sekali." Katanya.

Sasuke terdiam, meneliti bagian tubuhnya yang mungkin terluka, "Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka." Jawab Naruto, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Sasuke.

"O-oh, begitu." Sasuke mengutuk dirinya yang sempat-sempatnya malu-malu kucing, "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tidak mau terjebak disini bersamamu."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kenapa kau jahat sekali! Memangnya aku seburuk itu?"

"Ck!" Sasuke berdecak, "Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh! Aku akan mencari cara untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sini, karena aku yakin, penculik-penculik itu mengincarku, bukan kau!"

 **PLAK!**

"Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku, sialan?!" Sasuke berteriak, dia tidak terima kepalanya yang jenius itu digeplak oleh Naruto. Umpatan-umpatan kasar yang sudah diujung lidah kembali ditelannya ketika melihat ekspresi serius Naruto.

"Kalau kau membuat rencana untuk kabur, buatlah rencana untuk **kita**. Bukan untuk Naruto. Kau mengerti?" Kata Naruto, yang dibalas anggukan kaku oleh Sasuke. Wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu terlihat keras dan tak ingin dibantah.

Sasuke speechless. Baru pertama kali ini dia melihat Naruto yang seperti itu. Dan menurutnya, Naruto terlihat keren dan manly. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat ketika pemikiran itu terlintas dibenaknya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran. "Kepalamu sakit?"

"Tidak, tidak ada yang sakit." Sasuke berusaha berdiri, "Sial. Ikatan ini kuat sekali!" Dia menoleh, "Naruto, bisa ambilkan ponsel di saku celanaku?"

"A-a-apa?" tanya Naruto gugup. Matanya melirik saku celana sebelah kiri yang terlihat menggembung, "B-baiklah." Pemuda itu beringsut mendekati Sasuke. Dia berdiri menggunakan lututnya, lalu merogoh saku celana Sasuke. Dia sedikit kesulitan karena tangannya terikat, namun sangat terlihat dia berhati-hati agar tidak menyenggol 'benda berharga' milik Sasuke.

"Sudah, belum?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini." Naruto menyerahkan ponsel hitam itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil alih ponsel itu. Dia menggunakan perintah suara karena tangannya tak bisa digerakkan dengan bebas. "Hubungi Suigetsu." Perintahnya.

Telepon itu tersambung. Tetapi, bukannya mengangkat, Suigetsu malah me-reject telepon dari Sasuke. Pemuda berambut hitam itu bukannya kesal, justru menyeringai.

"Kenapa Suigetsu mematikan teleponnya?!" Naruto berteriak, "Kau juga, kenapa malah tersenyum!"

"Ck!" Sasuke berdecak lagi, "Diamlah, Dobe. Teriakanmu menyakiti telingaku." Kata Sasuke. Pemuda itu memerintahkan Naruto untuk mengembalikan ponsel ke sakunya. Setelah itu, dia duduk diam di sebelah Naruto sambil menyusun rencana.

Rencana-rencana yang sedang tersusun itu buyar ketika pintu gudang itu terbuka. Naruto dan Sasuke terperangah ketika melihat siapa pelaku penculikan ini. Dia datang bersama beberapa orang berbadan sebesar gorilla.

"Kabuto!" Seru Naruto.

Kabuto tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai, "Halo, Naruto-kun. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya pada Naruto. "Kita bertemu lagi. Sepertinya kita berjodoh." Katanya, yang dibalas dengusan jijik oleh Naruto.

"Berjodoh dalam mimpimu!" Kali ini bukan Naruto yang berteriak, tapi Sasuke. "Naruto bukan jodohmu!"

"Ck, ck, ck." Kabuto berdecak dengan gaya yang menyebalkan. "Aku tidak sedang berbicara padamu, Sasuke-kun. Nanti akan ada bagianmu untuk berbicara." Kabuto memanggil salah satu anak buahnya, "Bawa Uchiha ini."

Mendengar perkataan Kabuto, Naruto menegang. "Berani kau sentuh Sasuke, aku tidak akan segan mematahkan lehermu!" ancam Naruto. Mata biru itu berkilat berbahaya. Dia tidak suka Sasuke disentuh orang-orang menjijikkan ini.

Orang-orang berbadan besar itu tak menghiraukan ancaman Naruto. Mereka terus berjalan, mendekati Sasuke. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tanpa sadar beringsut ke samping, mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto, seolah meminta perlindungan.

"Berdiri!" bentak salah satu pria berbadan besar itu. Dia menarik lengan Sasuke, semudah mengangkat sehelai kain.

Naruto naik pitam melihat ekspresi kesakitan tercetak di wajah Sasuke. "Lepaskan tanganmu darinya, brengsek! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!" Pemuda itu kembali menebar ancaman, yang sayangnya tidak mempan karena dia kesulitan melepaskan ikatan pada tangan dan kakinya.

"Lepas!" Sasuke berusaha berontak, tapi dia kalah tenaga. Terpaksa mengikuti langkah kaki pria yang menyeretnya ini. "Lepaskan tanganku! Sakit!"

Kabuto mendecih, "Dasar lemah! Naruto tak pantas untuk orang lemah sepertimu!" katanya, dengan nada menghina. Dia tak suka Sasuke berada didekat Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Apa pemuda ini salah makan?

"Bawa dia! Aku tak ingin melihat wajah angkuhnya!" Kabuto berteriak pada anak buahnya, yang langsung menyeret Sasuke keluar gudang.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto menyeret bokongnya untuk mengejar pria yang membawa Sasuke, meskipun dia tahu itu percuma. Salahkan ikatan sialan ini! "Jangan bawa Sasuke!" tambahnya.

Kabuto mendekati Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan ikatan di tangan dan kakinya. "Naruto-kun?" panggilnya. "Apa kau ingat aku?"

Naruto menatap tajam tepat ke mata Kabuto, "Memangnya kita pernah bertemu? Aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu orang licik sepertimu!" kata Naruto tajam.

Kabuto pura-pura cemberut, lalu terkekeh. Naruto merinding mendengar kekehannya yang terdengar mengerikan. "Kita pernah bertemu, di pesta yang diadakan Uchiha. Dan sejak saat itu… aku tak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari pikiranku." Kabuto mendekati Naruto, lalu membelai pipinya dengan gerakan erotis.

Oke. Naruto merinding hebat sekarang. Ada yang salah dengan pemuda ini. "Err, keluarkan saja aku dari pikiranmu." Katanya. "Aku tak begitu suka kalau ada laki-laki yang berpikiran mesum terhadapku."

"Tenang saja, Naruto-kun. Kau sangat bahagia di dalam pikiranku." Ucap Kabuto. "Jadi… bagaimana kalau pikiran-pikiranku itu, kita jadikan kenyataan? Ne, Naruto-kun?" kata Kabuto sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Seketika, perut Naruto mendadak mulas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Madara berjalan santai menuju ke sebuah restoran mewah. Baru saja kakinya menapak lantai restoran itu, seorang pelayan menghampirinya lalu membungkuk hormat. Seperti sudah mengenal Madara dengan baik, pegawai restoran itu menyapa Madara, "Selamat datang, Uchiha-sama. Senju-sama sudah menunggu Anda. Mari ikuti saya."

"Hn." Madara tidak banyak kata, dia hanya bergumam lalu mengikuti langkah kaki pelayan itu. Matanya lurus ke depan, mengabaikan beberapa pengunjung wanita yang menatap penasaran kepadanya.

Mereka menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang agak terpisah dari restoran utama, lalu si pelayan membukakan pintu berwarna cokelat untuk Madara, "Silahkan, Uchiha-sama." Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat.

Madara memasuki ruangan yang terdapat sebuah sofa besar berbentuk L. Ada seorang pria dewasa berambut hitam duduk di sana, bersama dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang.

"Oh, Madara-chan! Kau sudah sampai!" Pria berambut hitam itu merentangkan tangannya, menyapa Madara dengan gembira.

"Ck," Madara mendecakkan lidahnya. Dia berjalan menuju ke sofa lalu duduk berhadapan dengan pria itu, "Berisik seperti biasa, huh? Hashirama." Madara menyandarkan punggungnya dengan santai, tatapannya beralih pada wanita cantik di sebelah Hashirama, "Jadi, ada perkembangan apa, Tsunade-san?"

"Anak angkatku menemukan beberapa hal yang mengarah pada satu hal." Ucap Tsunade tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Madara.

"Mereka masih belum menyerah. Mereka masih mengincar Sasuke." jawab Tsunade.

Tatapan mata Madara menajam. Firasatnya selama ini ternyata benar. Sampah-sampah itu masih berusaha untuk menyentuh cucunya. Tidak akan dia biarkan!

"Tidak akan aku biarkan mereka menyentuh cucuku. Aku tidak akan segan menguliti mereka hidup-hidup kalau sampai orang-orang Konoha itu menyentuh cucuku sedikit saja." Kata Madara, menebarkan ancaman yang mengerikan. Bicara tentang Konoha, Madara teringat sesuatu. "Tsunade-san, aku dengar anak angkatmu itu menemani cucuku ke Konoha?"

Tsunade terdiam. Dia baru tahu soal itu. "… Benarkah?"

Madara tersenyum misterius, "Ya. Dan aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan pemuda bernyali besar seperti dia."

Tsunade mengumpat dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa Naruto seceroboh itu? Konoha adalah tempat terlarang untuk Sasuke! "Baiklah. Kapan-kapan akan aku kenalkan dia pada Anda, Madara-sama." Kata Tsunade. Dia merasa iba pada nasib Naruto yang harus terlibat masalah dengan Madara. Semoga Tuhan melindungimu, nak, batin Tsunade.

"Hn."

"Hei, ayolah, jangan tegang begitu. Di sini suasananya enak, nikmatilah, Madara-chan–Aduh!" Hashirama mengaduh ketika Madara melempar korek yang mengenai kepalanya, "Kau jahat sekali~" rengeknya.

"Tutup mulutmu, atau aku pergi dari sini!" Ancam Madara.

Tsunade tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi dua orang yang merupakan sahabat sejak kecil, yang sama sekali tidak berubah. "Baiklah, silahkan kalian nikmati suasana, aku ada urusan penting yang harus kuurus. Jadi aku permisi dulu."

"Hati-hati, Suna-chan." Kata Hashirama pada anak perempuannya.

"Ya."

Sepeninggal Tsunade, Hashirama berdiri, lalu pindah duduk di sebelah Madara yang tampak serius berpikir. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Madara-chan?" tanya Hashirama, sambil merangkul bahu Madara.

"… tidak ada."

"Ayolah, jangan bohong." Hashirama menepuk bahu Madara, "Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan."

Madara menghela napas, sulit menyembunyikan sesuatu dari seseorang yang sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil. "Aku memikirkan Sasuke." Jawab Madara, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada tembok putih didepannya. "Aku tidak tenang setiap kali memikirkannya. Beberapa kali aku menghubungi ponselnya, tapi tak diangkat."

"Ah, itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, ada Naruto bersamanya. Biarpun dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh, tapi Naruto bisa diandalkan." Kata Hashirama.

Madara melirik Hashirama dengan pandangan ragu, "Apakah Naruto ini sehebat itu? Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Ku dengar, cucu angkatmu itu sering membuat masalah sampai dihajar Tsunade?"

Hashirama tergelak. Cucu angkatnya itu memang suka cari gara-gara dengan anak perempuannya. "Ya, benar. Dia suka cari gara-gara. Tapi karena itu pula, rumah kami jadi ramai. Sejak kematian istriku, Tsunade menyibukkan dirinya dengan tugas kuliah, kemudian dengan pekerjaannya, begitu pula aku. Tetapi semenjak kehadiran Naruto … rumah kami kembali hidup." Jelas Hashirama. Tatapan pria tampan berambut panjang itu menerawang, mengenang masa-masa ketika cucunya masih SMA. "Aku sangat menyayanginya, meskipun dia cucu angkatku."

"Hn. Aku jadi penasaran dengan Naruto ini."

Hashirama tersenyum tipis, "Nanti kau juga akan bertemu dengannya. Tenang saja, dia adalah anak yang baik. Dia tak akan menyakiti Sasuke, justru sebaliknya, dia pasti akan menjaga dan melindungi cucu kesayanganmu itu."

Madara tak menjawab. Dering ponselnya mengalihkan perhatian pria berambut panjang itu. Keningnya berkerut, pasalnya dia tak mengenali nomor ini. "Siapa ini?" gumamnya.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" tanya Hashirama.

"Aku tak kenal nomornya."

"Angkat saja, Madara-chan. Siapa tahu itu telepon penting."

"Baiklah." Kata Madara. "Madara speaking." Katanya pada seseorang diseberang telepon. Selama beberapa saat mendengarkan sang penelepon, mata bermanik hitam milik Madara melebar. "Apa katamu?!" Dan tanpa menggubris kalimat selanjutnya dari sang penelepon, Madara segera mematikan sambungan telepon itu lalu menyimpan ponselnya di saku.

Hashirama mencekal pergelangan tangan Madara yang hendak beranjak dari sofa, "Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Rahang Madara mengeras, tatapan matanya membuat Hashirama meneguk ludahnya gugup. Tatapan mata itu amat mengerikan, seperti singa yang siap mencabik-cabik rusa buruannya. "Hashirama, angkat bokongmu. Kita ke Konoha. Sekarang!" Perintah Madara dengan nada geram yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Danzo menekan sakelar lampu di rumahnya. Kening pria tua itu berkerut, menambah kerutan yang sudah ada. Dia heran, tidak biasanya rumahnya dalam keadaan hening, sepi dan gelap.

Kemana anak dan istrinya?

"Mei? Sayang, kau dimana?" Danzo memanggil sang istri. Istrinya yang muda, cantik, sexy dan sangat ia cintai. Dimana istrinya? "Sai?" Danzo memanggil putranya yang masih berusia empat tahun. Buah cintanya dengan sang istri muda.

Danzo memanggil beberapa kali, tapi mereka tak kunjung muncul untuk menyambutnya. Padahal biasanya, ketika Danzo pulang kerja, istri dan anaknya selalu menyambutnya dengan ceria.

Danzo sampai di depan pintu kamar pribadinya. Apakah mereka di dalam? "Mei? Sai? Kalian di sini?" Danzo kembali memanggil, tetapi tetap tidak ada balasan. Dia membuka pintu kamar, menekan sakelar lampu lalu mengecek kamarnya. Hasilnya, nihil. Istri dan anaknya tak ada di sini.

Ketika hendak berbalik, sekilas Danzo melihat jejak merah di lantai kamar. Kening itu berkerut lagi, "Apa itu? Apakah Sai bermain cat lagi?" Kata Danzo. Sang putra memang hobi menggambar, tak jarang cat air yang dipakainya berantakan kemana-mana.

Dia mendekat, lalu menelusuri jejak merah yang menyerupai jejak sesuatu yang diseret. Jejak itu menuju ke lemari. Dan di bawah lemari yang tertutup itu, mengalir sesuatu berwarna merah yang pekat dan berbau karat.

Danzo sadar, itu bukanlah cat air milik anaknya, melainkan… jejak darah.

Pria tua itu meneguk ludahnya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, keringat dingin membasahi keningnya, meluncur turun ke dagu. Sekelebat pikiran buruk mampir ke pikirannya. Bagaimana kalau itu darah anak dan istrinya? Tidak, tidak mungkin.

Dengan gemetaran, tangan yang sudah keriput itu menyentuh handle lemari. Dengan satu tarikan napas, Danzo menariknya. Seketika Danzo merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Di dalam lemari itu, terdapat tubuh istri dan anaknya yang tewas mengenaskan dengan beberapa lubang di kepala dan tubuh mereka. Wajah Sai bahkan hampir tak dapat dikenali karena rusak.

Danzo menangis meraung-raung. "Mei! Sai! Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?!" Pria yang mencintai keluarganya itu memeluk jasad istri dan anaknya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku! Siapa yang tega melakukan ini pada kalian?! Manusia-manusia kejam!" Racaunya sambil terus menangis.

"Ck, seharusnya kau katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Pak Tua!" Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari balik punggung Danzo.

Danzo menoleh. Dilihatnya sesosok pria jangkung berpakaian serba hitam. Dia juga menggunakan masker dan kacamata hitam, serta sarung tangan untuk menyamarkan sidik jarinya. Sebuah pistol teracung ke kepala Danzo.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Danzo di sela isak tangisnya. "Pasti kau yang membunuh anak dan istriku! Kenapa kau tega membunuh mereka? Mereka tak bersalah! Kalau kau mau membunuh, bunuh saja aku!"

Pria misterius itu mendengus, "Hmph! Tega, kau bilang? Apa kau tak ingat, pernah membunuh satu keluarga demi ambisimu, Pak Tua?" Pria itu terkekeh, "Dan tanpa kau mintapun, dengan senang hati aku akan melubangi kepalamu." Katanya. Pria itu menarik pelatuk pistol itu–

 **DOORR DOORR!**

–Danzo ambruk di atas tubuh istri dan anaknya, setelah menerima dua tembakan di kepala. Dia tewas, menyusul anak dan istrinya.

Pemuda misterius itu terkekeh, "Selamat tidur, Danzo-sama. Semoga mimpi indah." Katanya. Pria itu menyimpan pistolnya, lalu berbalik pergi. Sebelum pergi, pria itu bergumam pelan, "Inilah akibatnya kalau kau berani mengacaukan rencana Orochimaru-sama." Gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terhuyung ke depan ketika pria-pria berbadan sebesar gorilla itu mendorongnya ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Ikatan pada kaki dan tangannya sudah dilepas. Pemuda itu mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Pemuda itu berjengit ketika pria yang menyeretnya tadi menutup pintu itu dengan sedikit kasar.

Mata Sasuke mengedar, memperhatikan ruangan ini. Awalnya dia kira ini adalah gudang penyimpanan atau ruangan kumuh lainnya. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Ini adalah sebuah ruang yang mewah.

Di dalam gudang penyimpanan yang kumuh, terdapat sebuah ruangan mewah? Sasuke tak habis pikir, siapa orang aneh yang membangun gudang penyimpanan dengan ruangan mewah di dalamnya?

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-kun." Sebuah suara berat dan serak terdengar.

Sasuke menoleh, seketika tatapannya menajam, "Orochimaru." Gumamnya. Rahang pemuda itu mengeras, "Jadi kau, dalang dibalik semua ini?"

Ororchimaru terkekeh dengan suara seraknya yang khas, "Kau benar-benar anak yang pintar. Dan juga… menarik dan menggairahkan." Katanya.

Kening pemuda itu mengerut, "Maaf? Kau bilang apa barusan?" Sasuke merasa pendengarannya bermasalah. Barusan pria tua itu menyebutnya… menggairahkan?

"Aku tak akan mengulangi kalimat yang sama, Sasuke-kun." Katanya. Dia berjalan menuju ke sofa yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan, lalu duduk di sana dengan angkuh. Dia menuangkan segelas wine yang tersedia di sana, lalu mengundang Sasuke untuk ikut duduk. "Kemarilah, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan menceritakan padamu sebuah cerita yang menarik."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tak suka mendengar cerita dan aku lebih suka berdiri di sini, atau lebih bagus lagi kalau aku segera angkat kaki dari sini." Katanya. Dia punya firasat kalau orang tua yang duduk di sofa itu tidaklah waras.

"Oh, benarkah? Apakah cerita tentang kematian keluargamu, tidak menarik untukmu?"

Sasuke membelalak, "Apa maksudmu?! Sialan! Jangan bawa-bawa keluargaku! Dasar gila!" Bentaknya tidak terima.

"Ck, ck, ck." Orochimaru berdecak. "Kau tidak boleh berkata kasar seperti itu, Sasuke-kun. Duduklah di sini, akan aku ceritakan semuanya padamu. Santailah, teman pirangmu itu sedang bersenang-senang sekarang, jadi kau juga harus menikmati waktumu."

"Naruto? Bersenang-senang? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Orochimaru tertawa pelan, "Temanmu itu saat ini sedang bersenang-senang bersama anakku. Dan aku yakin kau tak ingin tahu lebih lanjut, kan?" Katanya. "Kemarilah, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menggeram. Entah mengapa dia tak suka mendengar Naruto bersenang-senang bersama anak Orochimaru itu. Dia berjanji, setelah semua ini selesai, dia tak akan segan menghajar pemuda pirang itu!

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sofa didepan Orochimaru, lalu menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa empuk dan mahal itu. "Apa yang akan kau bicarakan? Cepatlah, aku tak punya banyak waktu karena setelah ini aku berencana menguliti seseorang!"

"Hmm… sebaiknya aku mulai dari mana, ya?" katanya. "Ah, bagaimana kalau aku mulai dari, perseteruan ayahmu dan Danzo?"

"Danzo?"

"Ya. Ayahmu dan Danzo, adalah dua orang yang sama-sama bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha, jauh sebelum orang tuamu menikah. Mereka adalah karyawan yang berbakat dan berprestasi. Lalu suatu saat, kakekmu hendak memberikan tampuk kepemimpinan pada salah satu dari dua orang itu. Tapi karena ayahmu adalah anak kandung Madara, ditambah ayahmu sangat hebat dalam berbisnis, kakekmu memilih ayahmu. Danzo, tidak terima. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan ayahmu dengan berbagai rencana busuk. Dan dia berhasil. Ayahmu dikirim ke Konoha, untuk mengurus peternakan milik Uchiha yang ada disini. Di sanalah, orang tuamu bertemu, lalu lahirlah kau dan kakakmu.

Akatsuki Corp, yang sempat dipegang Danzo, mengalami penurunan, baik dari segi keuntungan yang didapat, dan hal-hal lain yang tak kupahami. Madara memutuskan untuk menggantikan Danzo dengan ayahmu, lalu ayahmu mulai tinggal di Tokyo lagi. Ayahmu pulang ke Konoha satu minggu sekali, bukan?

Danzo tetap tak terima. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan ayahmu, kali ini dengan cara membunuh. Pembunuhan malam itu, semuanya adalah rencana Danzo." Jelas Orochimaru panjang lebar.

Sasuke terhenyak. "J-jadi… itu semua direncanakan?" gumamnya. Dia terlalu shock mendengar fakta itu.

Orochimaru mengangguk, "Ya. Dia meminta ijinku, karena Konoha adalah daerah kekuasaanku. Itulah sebabnya kakekmu melarangmu ke Konoha, karena kekuasaannya tidak berpengaruh disini."

"Jadi kau bekerja sama dengan Danzo?! Sialan kau!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" Sela Orochimaru. "Aku tak tahu kalau Danzo membunuh seluruh keluargamu!" Orochimaru meletakkan gelas wine yang sudah kosong di atas meja, "Dia hanya bilang ingin memberi pelajaran pada Uchiha Fugaku. Dia memberikan foto keluargamu. Dan alasan kenapa para perampok itu menyisakanmu, karena itu adalah perintah dariku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena aku tertarik padamu, Sasuke-kun. Aku menginginkanmu." Jawab Orochimaru, seringai tercetak dibibirnya. "Aku berkata pada Danzo, kalau dia ingin aku memberikan ijin, dia harus menyerahkan anak bungsu Fugaku, yaitu kau. Tetapi orang-orang suruhan Danzo itu hanyalah kumpulan pria berotot tanpa otak, bisa-bisanya kehilangan jejak anak kecil. Setelah itu, aku berniat menculikmu saja, tapi kekuasaan kakekmu menghalangiku."

Sasuke meradang. Dia menggebrak meja yang terbuat dari kaca itu. "Persetan! Aku tak peduli padamu! Kau dan Danzo sama saja, kalian bersekongkol untuk membunuh keluargaku!" Sasuke berdiri, lalu berlari menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Kalau kau kabur, teman pirangmu akan aku bunuh!"

Gerakan Sasuke spontan berhenti. Dia berbalik, menatap sengit Orochimaru. "Naruto bukan orang lemah yang bisa kau bunuh semudah itu!" Kata Sasuke. Pemuda itu meraih handle pintu, lalu memutarnya. Celaka! Pintunya terkunci!

Sasuke menegang ketika mendengar kekehan Orochimaru. "Kau tak akan bisa kabur dariku, Sasuke-kun. Kau akan menjadi milikku, dan pemuda pirang itu tak akan peduli padamu. Dia sedang bersenang-senang."

"Tidak! Naruto pasti akan mencariku, lalu membawaku pergi dari sini!"

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI!" Orochimaru meraung, "Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggu hari ini, hah?! Aku harus berpura-pura baik pada kakekmu, berusaha mendekatinya tapi kakekmu itu selalu saja mengendus semua rencana yang aku buat! Untung saja, Danzo bisa aku bodohi. Akulah yang menyuruhnya untuk menemuimu, memancingmu agar mau ke Konoha, tanpa ijin kakekmu! Tetapi setelah ini, dia tak akan bisa mengacaukan rencanaku lagi!"

Sasuke menegang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Orang ini tidak waras!

"Sasukeeee!" Teriakan Naruto sayup-sayup terdengar. "Sasuke! Kau dimana?!" Sasuke menajamkan telinganya. Itu benar-benar suara Naruto!

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menggedor pintu dengan brutal, "Naruto! Aku disini, Naruto!" Sasuke kembali menggedor pintu malang itu dengan kuat. Dia nyaris menarik napas lega ketika terdengar Naruto menyahut, suara pemuda itu terdengar jelas, yang artinya dia berada di dekat ruangan ini.

"Sasuke, kau disitu?"

"Dobe! Keluarkan aku–mmppphh!" Sasuke memekik ketika sepasang lengan pucat membungkam mulutnya dengan kuat. Sasuke berusaha berontak, tapi dia kalah tenaga. "Dobeeee!" Teriak Sasuke ketika dia berhasil menggeser sedikit telapak tangan Orochimaru.

"Diam!" Bentak Orochimaru. Pria itu menjilat telinga Sasuke, membuat pemuda yang sedang dibekapnya itu merinding seketika. "Malam ini, kau akan menjadi milikku!" Pria paruh baya itu semakin gencar menjilati leher Sasuke.

Air mata Sasuke menggenang. Dia takut membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan pria tak waras ini padanya. Dia memohon dalam hati, semoga ada yang bisa menolongnya.

"Sasuke! Apa yang terjadi?! Jawab aku!" Teriakan Naruto kembali terdengar, disertai gedoran kasar di pintu. Gedoran kasar itu berubah dobrakan, ketika Naruto tak mendengar suara Sasuke. Padahal tadi dengan jelas dia bisa medengar suara pemuda itu.

Naruto kembali mendobrak pintu kayu itu. Setelah beberapa kali dobrakan, akhirnya pintu itu hancur juga. Naruto membelalak ketika melihat keadaan Sasuke. Pemuda itu sedang dibekap oleh seseorang yang sangat Naruto kenali.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggeram. Darahnya seolah mendidih melihat mata Sasuke yang berkaca-kaca, seolah minta tolong padanya. Mulut pemuda itu disumpal, dan tangannya terikat. Pantas saja Sasuke tak menyahut panggilannya!

Dan… apa-apaan itu, kenapa kancing baju Sasuke terbuka seluruhnya?! Dan kenapa Orochimaru berada di atas Sasuke?!

"Lepaskan Sasuke-ku, brengsek! Dia milikku!" Naruto meraung, dia menerjang Orochimaru yang tertegun melihat pintu ruangannya rusak parah. Padahal pintu itu cukup kuat.

 **BUAGH!**

Naruto meninju Orochimaru hingga pria paruh baya itu terpental. Dengan emosi, dia menghajar Orochimaru membabi buta. Dia tak terima Sasuke-nya disentuh, apalagi di depan matanya!

"Beraninya kau menyentuh Sasuke-ku!" Dengan kalap, Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi Orochimaru yang tergeletak di lantai. Satu tinju kembali menghantam pria itu, kali ini di hidungnya. "Mati, kau!" Naruto terus memukuli Orochimaru, tidak mempedulikan wajah Orochimaru yang sudah tak karuan.

Sasuke yang sadar Orochimaru akan mati jika Naruto tak dihentikan, berlari mendekati Naruto. Karena dia tak bisa menggunakan tangannya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Naruto hingga mereka berdua berguling di lantai.

"Hentikan, bodoh! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" tegur Sasuke. Pemilik mata bermanik hitam itu tertegun menatap tatapan Naruto yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dia terlihat… berbahaya.

Seakan tersadar, Naruto tersentak, lalu meraih Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke? Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu lama mengurus bocah menyebalkan bernama Kabuto itu." kata Naruto, sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

Sasuke balas memeluk Naruto. "Hn, tidak apa. Yang penting kau sudah datang. Terima kasih, Naruto." Kata Sasuke. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Naruto datang untuk menolongnya.

"Urgh…" erangan dari balik punggungnya, membuat Naruto seketika menegang.

Naruto beralih menatap Orochimaru. "Dengar, Pak Tua, aku tak segan membunuhmu kalau kau berani menyentuh Sasuke lagi!" ancam Naruto. Pemuda itu menatap sengit pada Orochimaru yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

Pria itu tertawa keras. Jenis tawa yang mengerikan. "Apa kau bilang? Tak boleh menyentuh Sasuke? Kau bermimpi?" Pria itu bangkit perlahan. Dia meraih sesuatu dari balik bajunya. Sebuah pistol.

Kedua pemuda yang sedang berpelukan itu menegang. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Begitupun sebaliknya. Sasuke mencengkeram kaos Naruto.

"Kalau Sasuke tak bisa aku miliki–maka kau, atau siapapun itu, juga tidak berhak memilikinya!" Kata Orochimaru. Dia berteriak seperti orang gila yang sudah tak waras. "Mati kau, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Orochimaru menarik pelatuk pistolnya–

DOOORRR! DOOORRR!

Pistol itu mengarah ke Sasuke. Dengan sigap, Naruto mendorong Sasuke hingga pemuda itu berada dalam posisi tiarap. Tanpa ragu, Naruto menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng Sasuke.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu ambruk. Darah segar mengalir dari dada dan perutnya yang berlubang. Dengan panik, Sasuke mengangkat kepala Naruto yang terkulai di lantai ke pangkuannya.

"Naruto! Naruto! Jawab aku!" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto agar pemuda itu tetap terjaga.

Naruto meringis, "S-sakit, Teme. Jangan tampar pipiku." Katanya, sambil menahan sakit.

Air mata Sasuke menetes, dia tak menyangka Naruto nekat menjadi tameng untuknya. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, hah?! Aku bukan perempuan yang harus dilindungi! Dasar bodoh!"

Naruto tersenyum, "K-karena–" Ucapan Naruto terhenti karena dia terbatuk, mulutnya berlumuran darah segar. "Karena aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu menjagamu, Sasuke. I love you."

Sasuke tertegun. "A-apa?"

"Aku cinta kamu, Sasuke." Dengan gemetaran, tangan Naruto meraih pipi Sasuke. Diusapnya pipi yang basah itu dengan lembut. "Jangan menangis, kau terlihat jelek." Pemuda pirang itu mengelus bibir Sasuke, "Ne, Teme, d-dengan siapa kau pertama kali be-berciuman? A-aku penasaran."

Sasuke sedang menangis, tapi dia ingin tertawa, "Denganmu, bodoh! Ketika kau kerasukan arwah ibuku!" Sasuke mengusap kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

"B-Benarkah? Kalau begitu, a-apa aku boleh mendapat ciuman lagi?"

Sasuke mengangguk, menjawab tanpa suara dengan berurai air mata. Sasuke menunduk, lalu mengecup bibir Naruto yang terlumuri darah. Ciuman yang tak akan pernah Sasuke lupakan. Ciuman berdarah. Tak ada nafsu, tak ada lidah saling membelit, hanya kecupan lembut untuk menyatakan perasaan.

"I love you too, Dobe." Kata Sasuke, setelah ciuman itu berakhir. Kedua pemuda itu saling menatap dan tersenyum, sebelum sebuah suara menyebalkan terdengar.

"Sialan! Kenapa malah kau yang kena, Kepala Pirang?! Sekarang kalian malah bermesraan didepan mataku!" Orochimaru kembali bersuara. Pria itu berusaha berdiri, lalu berjalan mendekati kedua pemuda itu.

Sasuke menegang. Naruto tergeletak lemah, dan membutuhkan bantuan medis secepatnya. Sasuke meletakkan kepala Naruto dengan lembut di atas lantai. "Tunggu di sini, Dobe. Aku akan membereskan semuanya." Ucap Sasuke pada Naruto.

"T-Teme! Jangan–aduh!" Naruto mengaduh. Dia tak bisa bergerak sekarang. Pistol yang dipakai Orochimaru adalah pistol berkaliber besar, lukanya tentu amat menyakitkan.

Sasuke menghampiri Orochimaru dengan tenang. "Apa maumu, Orochimaru?" tanyanya. "Apa kau belum puas sudah menyakiti Naruto?"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau mati di tanganku!" Pria itu berteriak. Dia mengarahkan senjatanya lagi pada Sasuke, telunjuknya sudah siap menekan pelatuk. "Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-kun."

 **DOOOORRR! DOOORRR! DOOORRR!**

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menanti sakitnya peluru itu menembus tubuhnya. Tetapi setelah beberapa detik, dia tak merasakan rasa sakit apapun. Dia membuka mata, kemudian membelalak ketika melihat Orochimaru sudah terbujur kaku, tak bergerak dengan darah yang menggenang di bawah tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang–"

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan untuk tidak pergi ke Konoha?" Sebuah suara berat yang familiar terdengar, seakan menjawab segala pertanyaan di kepala pemuda raven itu. "Ne, Sasuke?"

Sasuke membelalak terkejut, menatap seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memegang pistol. "Jii-sama?" gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Horeeeee! Setelah kena WB berbulan-bulan, akhirnya aku bisa ngetik chapter ini juga... hahaha**

 **Apakah misteri tentang tewasnya keluarga Sasuke sudah terjawab di sini? Ku harap iya, dan tidak ada yang bingung. Kalau bingung, silahkan kirim PM dan saya akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya. Oh iya, kalo guest cara jawab review-nya gimana sih? Dan kalian baca ini via aplikasi FFn atau web? #seriusnanya**

 **Soalnya aku pakai aplikasi, dan aku baru sadar kalo PM di aplikasi sama di web itu gak sinkron T.T**

 **Btw, aku pilih Terumi Mei sebagai istri Danzo karena aku kasihan sama dia. Nasib dia dan aku sama, sama-sama agak sensitif soal pernikahan, apalagi kalo udah ditanya "KAPAN NIKAH?" "KONDANGAN TERUS, NGUNDANGNYA KAPAN?" Kini aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, Mei :') *tapi saya nggak mau jadi istri muda kakek-kakek XD**

 **Oke, sekian cuap-cuapnya. Semoga bisa dinikmati, daaaaaan…. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! #kagaadayangnunggu!**

 **Adios!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Penderitaan Naruto

**Disclaimer : Naruto BUKAN punya saya. Kalau punya saya, Naruto bakal banyak adegan mesranya :V**

 **.**

 **GHOST © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : BOYS LOVE, OOC (PARAH), Gaje tingkat tinggi, alur gak jelas, dan sederet kecacatan lainnya yang dapat menyebabkan mata berkunang, pusing, mual, muntah, baper, krisis kuota dan berbagai keluhan lainnya. Kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan YAOI, tolong klik 'back'.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca dan me-review chapter sebelumnya. Makasi juga buat yang udah like and follow ff abal ini, dan maaf update-nya lamaaaaa banget :(**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Niat hati berteduh untuk menyelamatkan kameranya dari hujan yang turun dengan deras. Siapa sangka,** ** _sesuatu_** **malah mengikutinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di klinik milik kenalan Tsunade. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sehabis menjalani operasi pengangkatan peluru yang bersarang di perutnya, dan kini masih tidak sadarkan diri karena efek obat bius.

Sasuke menghela napasnya yang terdengar berat. Pemuda itu kemudian menyisir poninya ke belakang, lalu mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Ia tidak tidur semalaman karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto.

Biarpun wajahnya terlihat datar dan tanpa ekspresi, bukan berarti Sasuke tidak bisa merasakan yang namanya khawatir. Semakin ia khawatir, semakin datar pula wajahnya. Entahlah, mungkin karena gengsi?

Sasuke menoleh ketika terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tidak ingin pulang? Kau harus istirahat," Tsunade masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sambil membawa dua cangkir kopi. "Aku yang akan menjaga Naruto."

"Tidak, Tsunade- _san_. Aku akan pulang setelah Naruto sadar," jawab Sasuke. Ia menerima sodoran kopi yang dibawakan oleh Tsunade. Sasuke tak langsung meminum kopi itu, ia memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya di permukaan kopi berwarna hitam pekat itu.

Ya, wajahnya memang terlihat berantakan dan ia sangat membutuhkan istirahat.

"Kau harus istirahat, Sasuke- _kun_. Jangan sampai kau ikut sakit."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Tsunade menyeruput kopinya. "Ah, kakekmu menelepon, ia bertanya apakah kau masih berada di rumah sakit atau tidak, dia juga bilang ingin bertemu dengan Naruto."

"Bertemu dengan Naruto?" Sasuke membeo. "Untuk apa?"

Tsunade memejamkan matanya. Sejujurnya, ia takut Uchiha senior itu akan mencincang sang anak karena nekat membawa Sasuke ke Konoha.

"Entahlah, mungkin ia penasaran dengan Naruto. Ketika ia sampai di lokasi penyekapan, Naruto sudah pingsan duluan, kan? Aku jadi ragu, jangan-jangan Naruto pingsan karena takut dengan kakekmu?"

Sasuke mendengus geli. Dia masih ingat kejadian itu.

Sang kakek datang sambil menodongkan pistol ke arah kepala Orochimaru. Penjahat sakit jiwa itu terkena peluru kakeknya, dan ia tak tahu bagaimana nasib Orochimaru setelah itu.

Ketika mereka mulai di evakuasi oleh anak buah Madara, Naruto malah jatuh pingsan. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan ia tak bergerak sama sekali. Wajah Sasuke ikut memucat, bukan karena ia terluka seperti Naruto, tetapi karena ia takut Naruto juga akan meninggalkannya, seperti keluarganya.

Dan untunglah, kepala pirang idiot ini masih bernafas meskipun ia masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kalau begitu aku titip Naruto padamu, oke? Aku ada meeting dengan klienku, dan tidak ada yang menjaga Naruto di sini."

"Baik, Tsunade- _san_."

"Terima kasih," Tsunade tersenyum tipis, ia bersyukur masih ada Sasuke yang bersedia menemani Naruto. "Tolong kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu padanya."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sepeninggal Tsunade, Sasuke menyeruput kopinya dua kali, lalu meletakkannya di meja sebelah ranjang. Sepertinya ia sedang tidak mood minum kopi.

Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut. Tatapannya yang biasa tajam dan menusuk itu kini terlihat sedih. "Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti keluargaku meninggalkan aku, Naruto," Bisik Sasuke, entah pada siapa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tok.. tok… tok…_

Minato sedang berdiskusi masalah pekerjaan dengan Tsunade, ketika pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk.

"Masuk," perintah Minato. Seseorang membuka pintu, lalu tampaklah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna perak. Di tangannya ada amplop putih dengan ukuran sedang. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya pada Tsunade sebagai bentuk salam, lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada Minato.

"Ada apa, Kakashi?" tanya Minato pada orang kepercayaannya itu.

"Hasil tes sudah keluar, Minato- _sama_. Mereka sudah menjelaskan semuanya di amplop ini, Anda tinggal membacanya saja. Jadi Anda tak perlu repot-repot mendatangi mereka," Jawabnya. "Tetapi jika Anda masih ragu, Anda bisa mendatangi mereka secara langsung."

Minato menerima amplop putih yang disodorkan Kakashi. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia menyuruh Kakashi untuk segera kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Sepeninggal Kakashi, Minato membuka amplop putih itu dan membaca isinya.

Tsunade mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia melihat ekspresi Minato yang terlihat aneh. Antara terkejut, senang, bingung, entahlah. Bahkan matanya tampak basah. Ada apa dengannya?

Minato memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam amplop, lalu meletakkan di atas meja. Ekspresinya terlihat aneh.

Pria itu menutupi bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya, kemudian duduk bersandar pada sandaran sofa. Air mata yang berkumpul di kelopak matanya semakin banyak, bahkan menetes ke pipinya.

"Anda … baik-baik saja, Minato- _san_?" Tsunade bertanya dengan ragu.

Minato tersentak. Ia sampai melupakan keberadaan Tsunade.

Pria itu mengusap pipi dan juga matanya yang basah, lalu duduk dengan tegak. "Maafkan aku, Tsunade- _san_. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa Anda minta maaf? Anda yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Aku hanya sedang merasa bahagia."

"Ah, begitu," Tsunade mengangguk paham. Ia tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut hal apa yang membuat Minato bahagia, karena itu adalah urusan pribadi Minato. "Apakah Anda ingin melanjutkan–"

"Aku berhasil menemukan anak kandungku," Ucap Minato tiba-tiba, memotong ucapan Tsunade.

"Maaf?"

"Aku berhasil menemukan anak kandungku yang sudah lama aku cari selama ini, Tsunade- _san_."

Tsunade melebarkan matanya. "Saya baru tahu, Anda punya anak. Bukankah mendiang istri Anda meninggal karena sakit setahun setelah kalian menikah?" tanyanya. Ia memang tidak suka membicarakan urusan pribadi orang lain, tetapi lain ceritanya jika orang itu sendiri yang menceritakan.

"Memang. Anak ini adalah anakku dengan wanita yang ku cintai, bukan dengan istriku. Kau tahu, aku menikahi istriku karena dijodohkan oleh orang tua kami," Jawab Minato. Pria itu tersenyum pahit. "Aku tidak pernah menceritakan ini pada siapapun, Tsunade- _san_. Hanya orang-orang terdekatku saja yang tahu."

"Umm, maafkan kelancangan saya, tetapi kenapa Anda menceritakan ini pada saya? Bukankah itu rahasia keluarga Anda?"

Minato menatap mata Tsunade. "Aku menceritakan ini padamu, karena ini ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Maksudnya?" Tsunade mengerutkan dahinya. Apa hubungannya dia dengan masalah ini? Sumpah, bukan dia yang melahirkan anak Minato!

"Anak kandungku adalah …" Minato menggantungkan kalimatnya. "… Uzumaki Naruto, anak angkatmu," Jawabnya, membuat Tsunade membeku dan tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Tsunade menundukkan kepalanya, menatap tumpukan kertas yang sedang berada di atas pahanya. Wanita itu bingung, kenapa bisa Naruto, bocah bodoh pembuat onar itu adalah anak kandung seorang Namikaze Minato?

"Dari mana Anda tahu kalau Naruto adalah anak kandung Anda?"

Minato menghela napasnya. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Aku membayar sejumlah orang untuk melakukan tes DNA. Aku mendapatkan sampelnya ketika kami tidak sengaja bertemu di toko buku, lalu minum kopi bersama. Dan hasil tesnya baru keluar sekarang. Awalnya aku merasa curiga bahwa Naruto adalah anakku karena marganya sama dengan wanita yang aku cintai, yaitu Uzumaki. Dan ternyata benar, dia adalah anak kandungku."

"Dan Anda melakukannya tanpa persetujuan saya?"

"Maafkan aku, Tsunade- _san_."

Tsunade meletakkan kertas-kertas yang dia pegang di atas meja, lalu menghela napasnya yang terasa berat. "Tidak apa-apa, Minato- _san_. Saya hanya kaget. Naruto berhak tahu siapa orang tua kandungnya," Kata Tsunade. "Lalu, apakah Anda akan mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa Anda adalah ayah kandungnya?"

"Apakah boleh?"

Tsunade tersenyum bijak. "Tentu saja boleh," Jawabnya. "Anak itu sangat ingin bertemu dengan orang tua kandungnya. Bahkan saat natal tiba, Naruto pernah menggantung kertas berisi tulisan tangannya. Dia bilang dia tidak ingin mainan, dia hanya ingin Santa bisa mempertemukannya dengan orang tua kandungnya, dan berjanji tidak akan nakal lagi, padahal Naruto itu tidak bisa diam dan selalu saja terlibat masalah. Saya sampai terharu ketika membaca surat itu."

Air mata Minato kembali berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Dia tidak menyangka, anaknya yang sudah lama ia cari kini sudah ditemukan. "Terima kasih, Tsunade- _san_. Terima kasih," gumam Minato. Pria itu menutupi wajahnya karena sekarang ini dia sedang menangis.

 _Well_ , ayah mana yang tidak terharu jika berhasil menemukan anak yang selama ini dicarinya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto meringis ketika seorang perawat dengan sigap membantunya mengganti perban yang membalut luka di dada dan perutnya.

"Apakah sakit?" Perawat itu bertanya dengan suara lembut yang dibuat-buat. Ayolah, kapan lagi dia merawat pasien dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh sebagus ini? Lihatlah otot perut dan otot lengan yang terlihat kuat itu.

"Err, ya. Tapi tidak apa, aku bisa menahannya," Jawab Naruto. Pemuda itu banjir keringat dingin. Dia senang sih, dirawat perawat cantik. Tapi tatapan seorang pemuda yang berdiri di belakang perawat itu membuatnya tak berani tebar pesona.

"EHEM!" Sasuke berdehem keras, membuat kedua orang itu menoleh kaget. Pemuda itu mendekati sang perawat dengan wajah datar dan dingin andalannya. "Sudah selesai, kan, mengganti perbannya?" tanyanya.

"Oh, sudah. Sudah selesai," Jawab sang perawat. Perawat cantik itu tersenyum manis ketika menatap wajah rupawan sang Uchiha. Mimpi apa dia semalam, bertemu dengan dua lelaki tampan?

Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Kalau begitu, pergilah. Terima kasih atas bantuannya," Katanya. Dia sudah tak tahan melihat sang perawat yang terpesona pada Naruto.

"Eh?" seru sang perawat, tak percaya dirinya diusir secepat itu. "Mm, baiklah, kalau begitu. Saya permisi dulu. Jangan lupa minum obat, ne, Naruto- _san_?"

"Baik," Kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit," Kata sang perawat. "Permisi, Uchiha- _sama_ ," Kata sang perawat, sambil tersenyum manis.

Sepeninggal sang perawat, Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan tajam. "Kau senang kan, dirawat wanita cantik?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada menyindir.

Naruto menyeringai. "Kau cemburu, Teme?"

"Tidak! Enak saja!" Elak Sasuke. Dia membuang muka, menatap dinding dengan tatapan kesal.

Naruto tertawa pelan. Dia menatap wajah Sasuke yang jauh lebih segar dari pada pagi tadi, ketika Naruto sadarkan diri. Tsunade bilang, Naruto tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari. Dan selama itu pula, Sasuke sama sekali tak beranjak dari kamarnya.

Naruto tidak dirawat di rumah sakit umum. Dia dirawat di sebuah klinik kenalan Tsunade, karena akan sangat merepotkan kalau membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Sasuke melirik perut Naruto yang terlilit perban. "Apa lukamu masih sakit, Naruto? Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kalau kau dirawat di rumah sakit saja?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke, lalu tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke, kau tenang saja. Aku ini kuat!" katanya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedih. "Kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku ditembak Orochimaru. Bagaimana kalau kau tidak selamat? Apa aku harus kehilangan lagi? Apa belum cukup aku kehilangan keluargaku? Gara-gara aku–"

"Sasuke!" Naruto menyela ucapan Sasuke. "Jangan berkata begitu. Aku, atau pun keluargamu, tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu terluka. Lebih baik perutku berlubang dari pada aku melihatmu terluka. Kau mengerti? Jadi jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu lagi!"

Sasuke terdiam.

Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Pria berambut hitam itu menghela napas berat. Mengapa nasibnya buruk sekali? Mengapa dia harus berurusan dengan Danzo dan Orochimaru?

Wajar jika pria itu menyalahkan dirinya. Karena dirinyalah, keluarganya tewas. Seandainya Sasuke cukup kuat untuk melindungi keluarganya, keluarganya tak akan tewas di tangan para perampok jahanam itu. Dan seandainya Sasuke cukup kuat, Naruto tak akan terluka karena melindungi dirinya.

Tepukan di kepalanya membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Naruto menepuk kepala Sasuke, lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Katanya. "Kau sudah makan? Makan sana, nanti badanmu tambah kurus."

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tidak lapar," Jawabnya. "Aku tidak sekurus itu, tahu!"

Naruto tertawa kecil. Dia menarik lengan Sasuke, lalu memeluk pemuda itu dengan hati-hati agar tak menyentuh lukanya. "Kau tahu, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu."

"Ya, kau sudah pernah mengatakannya."

"Ish, kau ini tidak romantis!" gerutu Naruto. "Tapi aku serius. Buktinya, untuk apa aku repot-repot menghalangi peluru itu jika aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padamu? Aku cinta nyawaku, tahu. Tapi jika dengan mengorbankan nyawaku, aku bisa menyelamatkanmu, aku tidak akan segan mengorbankannya," kata Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" kata Naruto. Ia mengurai pelukannya, lalu menatap mata hitam Sasuke. "Jadi, kau mau jadi pacarku, kan?"

"Aku kan sudah pernah menjawabnya. Kau amnesia, ya?"

Sasuke menatap mata biru jernih Naruto. Pemuda itu baru sadar, mata biru Naruto sangat cantik dan memang berbeda dengan mata orang Jepang pada umumnya. Apakah ayah Naruto orang asing? Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa familiar dengan wajah pemuda ini.

"Katakan sekali lagi!" kata Naruto

"Ya, aku mau jadi pacarmu," jawab Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia malu setengah mati. Tetapi jika ia tak menjawabnya, Naruto pasti bertingkah konyol dan membuatnya tambah malu lagi.

Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat, lalu senyum lebar terkembang di bibirnya hingga menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi. Tapi tiba-tiba, senyum Naruto lenyap.

"Bagaimana dengan kakekmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau aku pacaran denganmu, apakah kakekmu akan membunuhku? Aku belum siap mati, Teme. Aku bahkan belum melakukan _itu_ denganmu!"

" _Hush_!" tegur Sasuke. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" Demi apa, Naruto ini sedang sakit tapi pikirannya kenapa melantur kemana-mana?! "Kakekku tidak akan melukaimu. Percayalah. Kakekku adalah orang yang baik."

Naruto tertawa gugup. Baik, katanya? Ya, memang dia baik, tapi hanya pada cucunya saja. Kalau pada orang lain, apalagi yang sudah membahayakan sang cucu… Ah, Naruto bisa melihat malaikat kematian melambaikan tangan padanya.

Sasuke menepuk punggung tangan Naruto, membuyarkan lamunan ajaib pemuda pirang itu. "Jangan memikirkan yang macam-macam. Sekarang, tidurlah. Kau perlu istirahat."

"Tidak mau!" Rajuk Naruto. Bibir bawahnya maju lima senti.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, tidur sana!"

"Tidak," Naruto bersikeras. "Kecuali …"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. "Kecuali?"

"Ciuuuum~"

"Ck!" Sasuke berdecak. Pipi putihnya bersemu merah, walaupun nyaris tak terlihat. "Kau itu, seperti anak kecil saja. Sasuke mendengus geli dalam hati ketika melihat Naruto yang memajukan bibirnya seperti anak kecil.

"Ayolah Sasukeeee, aku tidak akan bisa tidur kalau kau tidak menciumku di sini," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. "Tutup matamu."

Naruto menutup matanya. Dalam hati dia bersorak sorai. Naruto versi mini sedang memainkan pompom dan confetti di dalam pikiran Naruto, memberi selamat karena sebentar lagi Sasuke akan menciumnya.

Kalian ingat, kan, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah dua kali berciuman. Yang pertama ketika Naruto kerasukan arwah Mikoto, dan yang terakhir ketika Naruto bersimbah darah.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Ia memajukan wajahnya perlahan, sambil mengamati bibir tipis Naruto. Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

 **BRAK!**

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto!"

Suara berat yang terdengar dari arah pintu membuat kedua kepala beda warna itu otomatis berjauhan.

Naruto melotot horror. Pasalnya, di pintu itu, berdiri seorang malaikat maut–eh, salah, maksudnya, Uchiha Madara.

Sial. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengumpat dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya kakek tua itu merusak momen romantisnya bersama Sasuke! Ingin berkata kasar, tetapi ia masih sayang nyawa. Jadilah ia pasang tampang seramah dan sebaik mungkin.

"S-saya orangnya, Uchiha Madara- _sama_ ," kata Naruto dengan sedikit terbata.

Madara berjalan ke ranjang Naruto. Wajah datar dan seram itu membuat perut Naruto seketika mulas. Apakah kakek Sasuke ini akan mencincangnya hidup-hidup?

"Jadi kau, yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Madara dengan nada datar dan dingin andalannya.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya gugup. "B-benar, saya orangnya."

"Hmmm…" Madara meneliti wajah Naruto. Sedangkan yang ditatap, wajahnya sudah seputih kapas, keringat dingin membanjiri dahinya. "Nyalimu besar juga, ya, berani mengajak cucuku ke Konoha."

 _Glek!_ Naruto makin pucat. "A-ah, iya. Maafkan saya, Madara- _sama_ ," jawab Naruto. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Menurutnya, minta maaf adalah jalan terbaik jika dia masih ingin kepala dan lehernya tersambung. Kalau perlu, dia akan berlutut di tengah hujan deras sampai Madara mau memaafkannya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" tanya Madara.

"Eh?"

"Aku ke sini ingin mengucapkan terima kasih," Kata Madara.

"Eeeeeeh?!" Naruto melongo. Terima kasih, katanya?

"Berterima kasih untuk apa, _Jii-sama_?" Sasuke bertanya, menggantikan Naruto yang kini sedang _shock_ dengan mulut menganga.

"Karena dia sudah menyelamatkanmu dari tembakan Orochimaru," Jawab Madara. "Sudah, hanya itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan. Aku ada urusan penting yang harus ku kerjakan. Silahkan lanjutkan istirahatmu," Madara berniat pergi dari ruangan itu, tetapi Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu!"

Madara berhenti melangkah, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ah," Naruto sempat lupa ingin mengatakan apa karena tatapan menusuk Madara. Untung saja dia bisa mengingatnya. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Madara- _sama_. Saya pasti akan selalu menjaga Sasuke, meskipun nyawa saya taruhannya," kata Naruto mantap. Jaga _image_ , sis. Dia tidak ingin Madara menganggapnya sebagai lelaki yang lemah.

"Hoo, begitu?" Madara menyeringai. "Ternyata kau benar-benar orang yang bernyali besar. Kalau begitu, setelah kau keluar dari tempat ini, datanglah ke rumahku."

 _Shit_. Mau apa Uchiha tua ini? Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Tetapi dia tetap memasang wajah sok kuatnya. "Baik, Madara- _sama_ ," jawab Naruto. Madara pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Naruto sempat berpikir. Kakek Sasuke itu benar-benar aneh. Datang menjenguk orang sakit, mengucapkan terima kasih dan beberapa kata lainnya, lalu pergi. Orang macam apa itu?

"Ne, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Tolong minta pada kenalan Tsunade untuk mengosongkan kamar ini setelah aku keluar nanti, ya?"

Kening Sasuke mengerut. "Untuk apa?"

"Sepertinya aku memerlukannya lagi nanti."

 ** _Plak!_** Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika kau sampai dirawat di klinik ini lagi!"

Bibir Naruto maju lima senti. Sasuke ini, benar-benar menyukainya atau tidak, sih? Kenapa dia jahat sekali? Padahal Naruto masih sakit, tetapi Sasuke tega memukul kepalanya. Sambil terus merutuki nasibnya, Naruto memikirkan masa depannya nanti.

 _'_ _Apa yang akan dilakukan Madara padaku, ya?'_ batin Naruto dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sampai di apartemennya. Pagi tadi, dia sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

"Aaaaah!" Naruto mengerang ketika dia duduk di atas kasurnya. "Akhirnya aku pulang juga!" Pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur, lalu berguling-guling seperti anak kecil.

"Naruto, awas nanti lukamu terbuka lagi," Sasuke mengingatkan Naruto. Pemuda itu mengambil tas berisi pakaian Naruto yang tergeletak sembarangan di lantai. "Kau ini, seperti anak kecil saja. Letakkan tasmu di tempatnya–whoaa!"

Sasuke memekik ketika Naruto menangkap tubuhnya, lalu mengajaknya berguling di kasur.

"Hei! Lepas!" Protes Sasuke.

"Tidak akan!" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sasuke. "Aku kangen, tahu. Selama dirawat, aku tidak bisa memelukmu, tidak bisa menciummu, tidak bisa melakukan _itu_ denganmu karena luka sialan ini," kata Naruto.

"Oh, yang benar saja!" erang Sasuke. "Jadi selama ini, kau memikirkan hal-hal _itu_ saja? Pantas saja wajahmu terlihat aneh!"

"Hal-hal itu?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Ia merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Sasuke, memenjarakan pemuda tampan itu di antara lengannya. "Hal-hal yang seperti apa, yang kau maksud? Memangnya wajahku terlihat seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. "E-eh?" Pemuda itu terlihat bingung, tetapi kemudian ia tersadar, Naruto sedang menggodanya. "Kau pikirkan saja sendiri, sana! Minggir!" Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh besar Naruto dari atas tubuhnya, tetapi usahanya tak berhasil. Tubuh itu tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Sasuke," Naruto memanggil Sasuke dengan suaranya yang terdengar rendah dan serak, membuat Sasuke seketika merinding.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Biru menatap hitam, hitam menatap biru.

Kedua pemuda itu tak bergerak, seolah terhipnotis dan berada di dunia mereka sendiri.

Naruto menurunkan pandangannya. Ia menatap bibir merah Sasuke. Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba, dia mencium bibir merah yang berhasil menggoda imannya itu.

"Ehm!" Sasuke mengerang karena kaget. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian, ia ikut terlarut dalam permainan bibir Naruto.

Mereka saling melumat, menghisap, dan terakhir, lidah mereka ikut bergabung. Lidah Naruto membelit lidah Sasuke, lalu menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Suara decapan terdengar memenuhi ruangan, tetapi tidak mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

Naruto melepaskan bibir Sasuke sejenak untuk menghirup napas.

Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh. "Pipimu merah," katanya. Suaranya lebih berat dari biasanya.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia menarik leher belakang Naruto, lalu mereka kembali berciuman. Kali ini, ciuman mereka lebih kasar dan menuntut.

Naruto tak hanya mencium bibir Sasuke. Bibirnya berpindah ke leher putih dan jenjang milik kekasihnya itu. Dia menjilati leher itu, lalu menggigitnya pelan, membuat sang Uchiha mengerang pelan.

Sebenarnya dia ingin menandai leher Sasuke, agar orang-orang tahu bahwa Uchiha tampan ini sudah ada yang punya. Tetapi dia ingat, dia akan bertemu dengan Madara dalam waktu dekat.

Naruto tidak berani membayangkan, akan semurka apa seorang Madara jika melihat ada _kiss mark_ di leher cucu tersayangnya.

Tangan Naruto tak tinggal diam. Dia menyentuh area terlarang Sasuke, membuat pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu berjengit kaget.

"Dobe! Jangan!" Tangan Sasuke mencekal pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Ssshh, tidak apa-apa. Diam, dan nikmatilah, Teme."

Naruto membuka celana Sasuke, lalu mulai menyentuh area sensitif itu. Naruto melakukannya dengan lembut. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke, dia ingin Sasuke menikmatinya.

Sejujurnya Naruto tidak tahu, apakah Sasuke sudah pernah berhubungan badan atau tidak. Seandainya sudah pernah pun, Naruto tidak keberatan. Kini Sasuke adalah miliknya dan hanya dia yang boleh melakukan hal-hal seperti ini pada Sasuke.

Dia tak akan segan menghajar siapapun yang berani menyentuh Sasuke-nya.

Naruto menyeringai ketika Sasuke mendesah, menggumamkan namanya terus menerus.

"Enak, ya, Teme? Kau terus saja memanggil namaku. Manis sekali," kata Naruto, sambil sesekali menciumi leher Sasuke.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke.

"Ya, Sayang? Kau mau lebih?" Naruto tersenyum mesum. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera melakukan hal _itu_ dengan Sasuke. Juniornya juga sudah siap tempur.

"Naruto!" Sasuke kembali memanggil.

"NARUTO!"

 **PLAAAAAK!**

" _What the ffff_ –" Naruto mengumpat keras ketika pipinya ditampar dengan kuat. "Huh? Sasuke?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari. Lho? Kenapa Sasuke memakai celananya dengan lengkap? Bukankah mereka sedang _itu_?

"Ino dan Sakura datang kemari! Aku membangunkanmu, bukannya bangun kau malah senyum-senyum! Menjijikkan! Sedang memimpikan apa kau?!" Sembur Sasuke. Pemuda itu berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

Naruto mengelap sudut bibirnya yang terasa basah. "Eheheheheh," dia tertawa kering. "Aku sedang bermimpi indah, Sasuke," jawabnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mimpimu! Sana, temui Sakura dan Ino! Mereka bilang mereka merindukanmu, sampai nekat datang kemari berdua saja!"

"Hmm, baiklah." Sahut Naruto, kemudian Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Naruto meremas rambutnya dengan kasar. "Sialan. Ternyata semua hal indah itu cuma mimpi?!" gumamnya, sambil merengek tidak jelas. Ketika Naruto melirik celananya, dia kembali mengumpat.

"Aaaargh! Sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini?!" teriaknya.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Maaf update nya lama ya. Semoga kalian masih ingat fic ini.**

 **Untuk bagian tes DNA dan sebagainya, aku cari referensi via google, kalo ada yang salah bisa kasi tau aku di kolom komentar. Dan karena "uang yang berbicara", Minato bisa ngetes DNA Naruto tanpa kesulitan. Pokoke, holkay mah bebas, wkwkwkwk.**

 **Dan bagian Minato nangis. Oh please, jangan bilang dia lemah blablabla. Bapakku yang tinggi besar serem kaya preman aja pernah nangis gara-gara aku kecelakaan sampe masuk UGD.**

 **Well, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Jangan lupa reviewnya, ya!**

 **Adios!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Bertemu Madara!

**Disclaimer : Naruto BUKAN punya saya. Kalau punya saya, Naruto bakal banyak adegan mesranya :V**

 **.**

 **GHOST © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : BOYS LOVE, OOC (PARAH), Gaje tingkat tinggi, alur gak jelas, dan sederet kecacatan lainnya yang dapat menyebabkan mata berkunang, pusing, mual, muntah, baper, krisis kuota dan berbagai keluhan lainnya. Kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan YAOI, JANGAN CAPER :v**

 **.**

 **A/N : Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca chapter sebelumnya. Makasi juga buat yang udah review+fav+foll fanfic abal ini. Dan aku lupa bilang, fanfic ini aku naikin rate-nya dari T ke M, karena aku ngerasa fic ini uda ga pas buat anak kecil. So, anak kecil dilarang masuk! Mwahahaha XD**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Niat hati berteduh untuk menyelamatkan kameranya dari hujan yang turun dengan deras. Siapa sangka,** _ **sesuatu**_ **malah mengikutinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya setelah selesai dengan _urusannya_ di kamar mandi.

Oh ya, Naruto sudah keluar dari klinik tempatnya dirawat pagi tadi. Lalu dengan ditemani Sasuke, ia pulang ke apartemen yang entah mengapa begitu ia rindukan.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Naruto berguling-guling di kasur seperti anak kecil, sementara Sasuke membuat kopi di dapur. Mungkin saat itulah, Naruto ketiduran lalu bermimpi yang tidak-tidak.

Pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya ketika dia mendengar suara riang dari kedua adiknya, Sakura dan Ino di ruang tamu.

"Ino! Sakura!" Naruto merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk kedua adiknya. "Naruto Nii-chan kangen!" seru Naruto dengan nada manja.

"Nii-chan!" Kedua gadis kecil itu berlari, lalu menubruk tubuh Naruto yang sedang berjongkok, membuat mereka bertiga jatuh terjungkal.

Bukannya marah, Naruto malah tertawa sambil menciumi pipi kedua adiknya dengan gemas. _Well_ , Naruto menyayangi semua adiknya di panti asuhan, tetapi Ino dan Sakura-lah yang paling dekat dengannya karena sejak mereka masih kecil, Naruto-lah yang kebagian tugas untuk menjaga mereka.

"Nii-chan, apakah Nii-chan sudah sembuh?" Ino bertanya.

"Nii-chan sakit apa, sih? Sakura dan Ino ingin ikut Ayame Nee-chan untuk menjenguk, tapi tidak diijinkan." Sakura menambahkan.

Naruto terkekeh. "Nii-chan hanya sakit biasa saja, kok. Tapi harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena tidak kunjung sembuh. Nah, kalian kan masih kecil, tidak boleh di bawa ke rumah sakit. Kalau kalian ikut sakit, bagaimana?" Naruto berusaha menjelaskan, tetapi ada beberapa bagian yang dipotong. Tidak lucu kalau dia bilang, dia masuk rumah sakit karena ditembak orang. Ino dan Sakura bisa ketakutan.

Sakura memeluk leher Naruto. "Sakura sedih kalau Nii-chan sakit," gumam gadis itu.

Naruto menepuk punggung gadis kecil itu. "Nii-chan tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Jangan sedih lagi, ya," Katanya, berusaha menenangkan sang adik.

Sasuke memperhatikan interaksi antara Ino, Sakura dan Naruto dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Dia tidak pernah tahu, Naruto punya sisi lembut dalam dirinya untuk anak-anak. Kelak, dia pasti akan menjadi seorang ayah yang baik untuk anak-anak mereka.

Eh?

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada jendela di apartemen itu. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk mengusir pemikiran aneh yang baru saja terlintas dibenaknya.

Anak? Yang benar saja. Ini bukan fanfiksi M-Preg.

"Sasuke Nii-chan!" Ino memanggil Sasuke, lalu menghampirinya.

"Ya?"

Ino duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Ceritakan lagi tentang pantainya!" pinta gadis kecil itu.

Tadi, sebelum Naruto bergabung di ruang tamu, Sasuke memang bercerita pada kedua gadis kecil itu tentang rumahnya yang terletak di tepi pantai yang sangat cantik.

"Pantai? Pantai apa?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda itu duduk di sisi kiri Sasuke, lalu Sakura ikut bergabung dengan duduk di pangkuan Naruto.

"Aku punya rumah di tepi pantai," jawab Sasuke.

"Wow, benarkah?"

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam. "Kalau kalian mau, kalian boleh main ke sana," kata Sasuke pada Ino dan Sakura.

Mata kedua gadis kecil itu berbinar. "Benarkah? Benarkah? Kau serius, Sasuke Nii-chan?" Ino mengguncang lengan Sasuke. Dia sangat ingin bermain ke pantai. Tapi karena baik Ayame maupun Naruto sibuk bekerja, impiannya belum terwujud.

"Tentu saja, Ino."

"Sasuke, jangan memanjakan mereka," tegur Naruto. Dia merasa tak enak jika adik-adiknya sampai merepotkan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula rumah itu kosong, hanya ada beberapa orang yang aku bayar untuk merawat rumah itu," Kata Sasuke. "Bagaimana, kalian mau main ke sana?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino dan Sakura.

"Mau! Mau!" Sakura dan Ino menjawab berbarengan.

"Eh, tapi, apakah Ayame Nee-chan akan mengijinkan? Kan anak-anak yang lain tidak ikut?" kata Sakura.

Naruto menepuk kepala Sakura. "Tidak apa, nanti Nii-chan yang meminta ijin pada Ayame Nee-chan," Kata Naruto. Tiba-tiba, ekspresi Naruto berubah. "Nah, sekarang Nii-chan tanya, kenapa kalian kemari hanya berdua saja? Nii-chan yakin kalian tidak minta ijin pada Ayame Nee-chan," Naruto berkata dengan nada tegas, membuat kedua adiknya saling pandang.

Kedua gadis kecil itu turun dari sofa. Mereka duduk bersimpuh di depan Naruto dengan sikap formal. Kepala mereka tertunduk, wajah mereka terlihat takut. Naruto memang bukan kakak yang galak, tetapi dia bisa menjadi tegas jika diperlukan.

"M-Maafkan kami, Naruto Nii-chan," gumam Sakura dengan nada memelas andalannya. Gadis itu mendongak, lalu menunduk lagi ketika dilihatnya wajah seram Naruto.

"Kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Nii-chan. Jangan marah," Ino ikut merengek.

Sebenarnya, Naruto bukannya marah. Dia hanya tidak ingin adik-adiknya pergi tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi pada mereka? Bagaimana jika mereka diculik? Naruto merasa, dia harus bersikap tegas soal ini.

Naruto bersedekap, menambah kesan galak dan seram di mata anak-anak itu. "Nii-chan tidak suka dengan sikap kalian. Nanti, Nii-chan akan mengantar kalian pulang. Kalian harus minta maaf pada Ayame Nee-chan. Mengerti?"

Diam-diam, Sasuke tersenyum. Ternyata, Naruto adalah kakak yang baik tetapi tegas. Dia tidak segan memarahi adiknya jika berbuat salah, tetapi dengan cara yang baik dan tanpa kekerasan.

Sasuke menghela napasnya tanpa suara. Dia jadi ingat Itachi, kakaknya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto," kata Sasuke. "Kalian sudah makan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar? Kalian suka makan apa?"

"Hamburger!" Sahut Ino dan Sakura berbarengan, melupakan Naruto dan segala amarahnya.

"Hei! Nii-chan belum selesai bicara!"

Dan, apartemen yang biasa sepi dan sunyi itu, ramai oleh celoteh riang Ino dan Sakura. Bukan masalah besar untuk Naruto, justru ia suka. Kesannya Naruto dan Sasuke adalah orang tua sedangkan kedua gadis kecil itu adalah anak mereka.

Terdengar menyenangkan, bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto keluar dari unit apartemennya sambil bersiul kecil.

Pemuda itu terlihat keren dengan jaket hoodie berwarna hitam, jeans hitam dan sneakers biru dongker favoritnya. Ia menenteng helm kesayangannya, sebuah helm _full face_ berwarna hitam, dengan merek asal Italia.

Hari ini, Naruto berencana pergi ke rumah Tsunade dengan mengendarai motor.

Dia berjalan menuju ke parkir basement, lalu menghampiri motor sport besar berwarna hitam metalik miliknya. Motor bermerek asal Italia itu adalah pemberian sang kakek angkat, Hashirama, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

Naruto naik ke atas motornya, memakai helm, lalu meninggalkan parkir basement itu.

Suara khas motor sport terdengar membelah jalanan. Naruto mengendarai motor itu dengan kecepatan sedang. Dia tidak suka ngebut, jika tidak sedang buru-buru.

Setelah kurang lebih tiga puluh menit berkendara, motor hitam metalik itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar dan mewah. Seorang pria paruh baya tampak tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya lalu membukakan pagar.

Setelah pagar terbuka, Naruto menyapa pria yang membukakan gerbang untuknya, lalu segera masuk untuk memarkirkan motornya di halaman rumah besar itu. Ia melepas helm, lalu turun dari motornya. Kemudian pemuda itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tsunade _Baa_ - _chan_!" teriak Naruto.

Pemuda itu berjalan kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Tsunade. Ia berhenti ketika berpapasan dengan seorang pelayan yang bekerja di rumah itu.

" _Ba_ - _san_ , lihat ibuku tidak?" tanya Naruto pada pelayan itu.

"Ah, selamat datang, Naruto- _sama_!" Pelayan itu berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Naruto. "Maaf, saya tidak tahu Anda akan datang hari ini," Pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya. Meskipun Naruto adalah anak angkat, ia tetaplah putra Tsunade yang sah secara hukum.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, _Ba_ - _san_. Jadi, dimana ibuku?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan ramah.

"Tsunade- _sama_ berada di taman belakang rumah, sedang menanam bunga," jawab pelayan itu. "Mari, saya antarkan."

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri. _Ba_ - _san_ kembali bekerja saja, aku tak ingin mengganggu," kata Naruto, lalu ia pergi ke taman belakang sesuai petunjuk pelayan tadi.

Pelayan itu tersenyum. Seluruh pelayan yang bekerja di rumah ini memang suka dengan sikap dan perangai Naruto yang jauh dari kesan sombong. Dia tidak pernah membeda-bedakan, dia selalu bersikap baik pada semua pelayan yang bekerja di sini. Bahkan saat masih remaja dulu, Naruto sering main dengan anak-anak pelayan yang seumuran dengannya.

"Tsunade _Baa-chan_!" Sapa Naruto, ketika ia sudah sampai di taman belakang. Dilihatnya Tsunade sedang menyirami bunga-bunganya.

"Oh, kau sudah sampai," Tsunade meletakkan alat penyiram bunganya. Ia menghampiri Naruto, lalu mengajak pemuda itu untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di taman. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Naruto?"

Naruto melepaskan jaketnya, lalu duduk di sebelah Tsunade. "Ngg," Ia menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. "Ini soal Madara, _Baa_ - _chan_."

Wanita itu menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Demi Tuhan, Naruto. Aku ini ibumu. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan _baa_ - _chan_! Aku bukan nenekmu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, maafkan aku, ibuku yang cantik," jawab Naruto. Pemuda itu tertawa dalam hati. Dia memanggil Tsunade dengan sebutan _baa-chan_ hanya untuk membuatnya kesal. Dasar bocah durhaka!

Tsunade menghela napasnya. Anak angkatnya ini memang jenis anak yang bandel dan susah diatur. "Jadi, ada apa dengan Madara?"

"Madara ingin aku bertemu dengannya. Di rumahnya."

"Apa? Kapan?"

"Besok," jawab Naruto. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ibu? Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di depan Madara nanti, aku juga tidak tahu harus berpakaian seperti apa," Naruto menggigiti ibu jarinya, kebiasaan jika dia sedang bingung.

Sekali lagi, Tsunade menghela napas.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan membantumu. Nah, aku ingin memberimu beberapa saran. Ini sangat penting, karena yang ingin kau temui adalah Uchiha Madara. Meskipun kakekmu bersahabat dengannya, kau tetap tidak bisa berbuat sembarangan."

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Pertama, kau harus sopan. Kedua, jangan terlihat lemah di depan Madara. Ketiga, kau harus jujur, Madara tidak suka dibohongi dan ia akan tahu jika kau nekat berbohong. Keempat, kau harus berpenampilan rapi, Madara tidak akan suka kalau tampangmu berantakan."

Naruto mencibir dalam hati. "Berpenampilan rapi? Memangnya, "rapi" versi Madara itu seperti apa? Apa aku harus pakai jas segala? Duh, aku ini bukannya mau melamar Sasuke!"

Tsunade tergelak. "Melamar? Kau terdengar seperti pacar Sasuke- _kun_ saja," katanya. Dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan geli.

"Hm? Tapi aku memang pacarnya," Naruto menjawab dengan santai.

Ekspresi Tsunade berubah horror. "Apa kau bilang?" gumamnya. Mata cokelat madu tsunade terbelalak lebar. "Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, hah?! Seharusnya kau mengatakannya sejak tadi!"

Tsunade beranjak dari kursinya, lalu melotot seram pada Naruto. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan bersiap-siap sebentar."

Jika sudah dipelototi seperti itu, Naruto tak akan berani membantah. _The Power of Emak-Emak_. "Baiklah, Ibu," Jawab Naruto.

Tsunade berjalan dengan cepat ke kamarnya, lalu bersiap-siap secepat yang ia bisa. Ia mengganti baju rumahannya dengan baju rancangan desainer favoritnya. Wanita itu tidak memakai makeup, dia hanya memoleskan lipstick berwarna merah muda lembut. Meskipun tanpa makeup, wajah itu tetap terlihat cantik dan menarik.

"Ibu mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ayo, ikut denganku," Tsunade melemparkan kunci mobil mewahnya pada Naruto. "Kau yang setir mobilnya. Aku tidak mau merusak bajuku dengan naik _odong-odong-_ mu itu," kata Tsunade. Ia tak habis pikir, apa enaknya naik motor berisik seperti itu?

"Enak saja, motorku bukan _odong-odong_! Harganya mahal, tahu!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Mobilku lebih mahal dari pada motormu."

Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil sambil menggerutu. Ia membawa mobil itu sesuai dengan perintah Tsunade. Ibu angkatnya itu kini sedang menelepon seseorang yang tidak Naruto kenal.

Mobil mewah itu berhenti di depan sebuah butik mewah. Naruto mengenali butik ini sebagai butik langganan Tsunade.

"Untuk apa kita kemari? Ibu mau beli baju?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya," jawab Tsunade singkat. Wanita itu sedang sibuk membalas pesan di ponselnya.

"Duh, beli baju terus. Tidak sayang uangnya?" kata Naruto. Yah, meskipun keluarga Senju tak akan kehabisan uang hanya karena membeli satu-dua baju dari butik ini, tapi tetap saja. Naruto saja membeli baju kalau dia ingat atau kalau bajunya ada yang rusak.

"Bukan untukku, bodoh, tapi untukmu. Ayo!" Tsunade memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas tangan bermerek asal Paris miliknya. Ia membimbing Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam butik mewah itu.

Naruto terpaksa merelakan tubuhnya didandani oleh Tsunade. Ia mencoba berbagai macam jas, dari yang harganya masih masuk akal sampai yang harganya mencekik leher.

Penderitaan Naruto berakhir setelah Tsunade menemukan jas yang dirasa cocok untuk Naruto. Yah, untung saja Tsunade yang membayar jas itu. Naruto tidak suka menghamburkan uangnya hanya untuk membeli pakaian. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli lensa kamera, atau sneakers favoritnya.

Pemuda itu menghela napasnya. Semoga saja, Madara bisa bersikap baik padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menjemput Sasuke di kantornya. Dia sudah menelepon akan menjemput Sasuke pukul 19:00 waktu setempat, lalu pergi ke rumah Madara bersama-sama. Kebetulan Tsunade berbaik hati meminjamkan mobilnya pada Naruto.

"Dobe, kenapa kau pakai jas?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia memperhatikan penampilan Naruto.

"Ibu menyuruhku memakai ini."

Kening Sasuke berkerut bingung. "Ibu?"

"Tsunade. Ibu angkatku."

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Dia tidak bertanya lagi. Tatapannya teralih pada jendela di sebelahnya. Dia tidak menikmati pemandangan di luar, tetapi mengamati penampilan Naruto yang terpantul di kaca jendela mobil mewah itu.

Naruto memakai setelan jas berwarna biru gelap. Rambut pirangnya disisir rapi ke belakang, menambah kesan _manly_. Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa menahan matanya untuk terus mengamati penampilan Naruto malam ini.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai. "Kau memperhatikan pantulanku di kaca jendela itu, kan? Aww, kau manis sekali."

"Diam, kau. Jangan besar kepala!"

Naruto tergelak. Sepertinya Sasuke ini tipe tsundere.

Kedua pemuda itu tidak mengobrol lagi. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Pekerjaannya hari ini benar-benar menyita tenaga dan juga pikirannya.

"Sasuke," Panggil Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Jangan tidur, aku tidak tahu jalan ke rumah kakekmu."

"Ya, Dobe. Aku tahu."

Naruto mengemudikan mobil itu sesuai dengan instruksi Sasuke. Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih satu jam, akhirnya mobil yang dikendarai Naruto memasuki kompleks perumahan elit tempat rumah utama keluarga Uchiha berada.

Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang terlihat megah dan mewah. Tidak jauh beda dari rumah Tsunade dan Hashirama sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja, pemuda itu merasa kagum.

Sasuke memerintahkan petugas keamanan yang berjaga di rumah itu untuk membuka pagar, lalu ketika pagar terbuka, mobil itu segera masuk. Setelah memarkirkan mobil mewah itu, Naruto dan Sasuke segera turun.

Seorang pelayan tampak tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sasuke. "Sasuke- _sama_ , selamat datang," sapa sang pelayan sambil menunduk hormat.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Madara- _sama_ sudah menunggu Anda di ruang kerjanya," kata pelayan itu.

"Ya," lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat. Sementara Naruto membalas sapaan pelayan itu dengan ramah.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat Sasuke yang tampak dingin pada pelayannya. Padahal, keluarga Senju yang juga sama-sama dari kalangan berada, tidak pernah bersikap sedingin itu pada pelayan yang bekerja di rumah mereka.

Naruto mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke dalam diam. Dia sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Madara nanti?

Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu berukuran besar dengan ukiran yang rumit dan tampak mahal. Setelah mengetuk tiga kali, terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Sasuke masuk lebih dulu ke dalam ruangan itu, diikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

"Selamat malam, Jii- _sama_ ," Sasuke menyapa sang kakek.

"Selamat malam, Madara- _sama_ ," Naruto ikut menyapa.

"Selamat malam," Suara berat Uchiha Madara terdengar. Pria itu duduk di sofa mewah yang ada di dalam ruang kerjanya.

Belum apa-apa, tapi Naruto sudah merasa mulas. Dia tidak siap dengan aura mengintimidasi milik Madara. Pemuda itu jadi penasaran. Bagaimana bisa, kakeknya yang ceria seolah tanpa beban, bersahabat dengan Madara yang dingin dan terlihat menyeramkan ini?

"Duduklah, Sasuke, Naruto," kata Madara.

Sasuke dan Naruto duduk bersebelahan, sementara Madara duduk di depan mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto? Sudah baikan?" tanya Madara, berbasa-basi.

"Baik," jawab Naruto. "Luka saya sudah sembuh. Terima kasih sudah bertanya."

"Hn," gumam Madara.

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika seorang pelayan membawakan minuman dan juga makanan untuk tamu di rumah itu. Setelah sang pelayan pamit undur diri, percakapan mereka kembali berlanjut.

"Bagaimana kabar Anda, Madara- _sama_?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn, kabarku baik," Jawabnya. "Tidak usah berbicara formal padaku, Naruto. Kau adalah cucu kesayangan sahabatku. Bersikaplah biasa saja, seperti Sasuke."

Naruto sempat bingung hendak menjawab apa. "Ah, baiklah, Madara- _sama_."

"Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku seorang fotografer, saat ini bekerja di Akimichi Studios." Jawab Naruto. Akimichi Studios adalah sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak dibidang _entertainment_.

"Oh, kau bekerja di perusahaan yang bagus," puji Madara. "Kenapa kau tidak bekerja di perusahaan milik Senju saja?"

Naruto tersenyum, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, Madara- _sama_. Saya ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan kemampuan dan juga usaha saya sendiri, bukan karena koneksi keluarga," Jawab Naruto.

Madara menyeringai dalam hati. _Bocah yang menarik_.

Madara mempersilahkan Naruto untuk menikmati camilan dan juga teh yang disuguhkan pelayannya tadi. Perhatian pria itu teralih pada sang cucu yang sedari tadi diam tak bersuara.

"Sasuke," panggil Madara. "Bagaimana dengan masalah yang terjadi siang tadi? Apakah sudah selesai?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sudah, Jii- _sama_. Aku sendiri yang turun tangan untuk menanganinya. Jika tidak, mungkin masalah ini akan semakin berlarut-larut," Jawab Sasuke. Kedua pria bermarga Uchiha itu sibuk membicarakan masalah yang terjadi siang tadi, memberikan kesempatan pada Naruto untuk menikmati teh dan kuenya.

Sementara itu, Naruto diam memperhatikan interaksi antara Madara dan Sasuke. Menurutnya, interaksi mereka memang sedikit kaku dan terlalu formal untuk ukuran keluarga, tetapi dia tahu Madara amat menyayangi sang cucu. Jika tidak, untuk apa Madara repot-repot mengunjunginya di klinik hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih?

"Naruto," Panggil Madara.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Silahkan."

"Mengapa kau rela mengorbankan dirimu untuk cucuku? Apa alasanmu?"

Naruto tertawa dalam hati. Dia tidak menyangka, dirinya akan berbincang seperti ini dengan seorang Madara. Uchiha Madara bukanlah orang yang bisa kau temui di kedai kopi terdekat.

"Aku menyayangi Sasuke. Jadi aku berusaha melindunginya dari tembakan Orochimaru," jawab Naruto.

Sebelah alis Madara terangkat. "Menyayangi?"

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, Madara- _sama_. Aku hanya ingin berkata jujur dan tidak ingin menyembunyikan apapun darimu," Pemuda itu menarik napasnya, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian. "Aku jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke, dan aku ingin menjalin hubungan yang serius dengannya. Aku tidak main-main. Jadi aku harap, kau mau merestui hubungan kami."

Mata hitam Madara bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto.

"Tapi kalian sama-sama laki-laki," kata Madara.

"Aku mencintai Sasuke, bukan mencintai _gender-_ nya, Madara- _sama_ ," jawab Naruto.

Madara tak langsung menjawab. Dia menyesap tehnya, lalu menatap mata biru Naruto, seolah sedang menilai apakah pemuda itu serius dengan ucapannya atau tidak. "Hn, baiklah. Aku merestui hubungan kalian."

"Apa? Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku menghalangi dua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Aku pun pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Dan aku bukan bocah kemarin sore, aku tahu mana yang serius dan mana yang tidak," kata Madara. "Lagi pula, kau sudah melindungi Sasuke dari Orochimaru, dan aku berhutang padamu untuk itu."

"Jii- _sama_ , kau serius?" tanya Sasuke, yang hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Madara.

Kedua pemuda itu saling pandang, lalu tersenyum. Ternyata, Madara tak seburuk kelihatannya. Dia bukanlah manusia tanpa hati. Naruto sadar, ia tidak boleh menilai seseorang hanya dari kulit luarnya saja, tidak boleh menilai seseorang jika kita tidak benar-benar mengenalnya. Apalagi menilainya hanya berdasarkan gosip yang beredar.

"Tapi ada satu syarat."

"Apa itu, Madara- _sama_?" tanya Naruto.

"Ingat ini baik-baik," Nada suara Madara berubah, terdengar dingin dan mengerikan, membuat rasa takut Naruto kembali muncul ke permukaan. "Kalau kau berani menyakiti cucuku, walau hanya seujung kuku saja, aku tidak akan segan melubangi kepalamu," Pria itu kemudian menyeringai. "Kau tinggal pilih, mau pakai senapan laras panjang, atau pakai pistol. Pakai _katana_ juga boleh. Pilih saja sesukamu, aku akan mengabulkannya dengan senang hati."

" _Jii_ - _sama_ , kau berlebihan!" tegur Sasuke. Dia tidak tega melihat wajah Naruto yang berubah pucat.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Dia mengangguk dengan gerakan kaku. "A-aku akan selalu mengingatnya, Madara- _sama_ ," jawab Naruto. Keringat dingin menetes di dahinya.

Madara menyeringai. Cucu Hashirama ini benar-benar bocah yang menarik. Dia sadar, bocah ini takut padanya. Tetapi di saat yang sama, bocah ini berani mengatakan jika dia tertarik pada Sasuke bahkan meminta restu secara langsung.

Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Madara semenjak pertama kali melihat Naruto.

Madara merasa familiar dengan wajahnya. Wajah bocah itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tapi siapa, ya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang dari rumah Madara, Naruto segera mengantarkan Sasuke pulang ke apartemennya karena pacarnya itu mengeluh lelah dan ingin segera istirahat. Sasuke sempat menawarkan apakah Naruto ingin mampir atau tidak, tapi Naruto menolak dengan alasan tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat Sasuke.

Naruto tidak langsung pulang ke apartemennya. Dia mampir dulu ke _minimarket_ 24 jam untuk membeli beberapa camilan, ramen instan dan juga bir kalengan.

Ponsel Naruto berdering ketika ia baru keluar dari _minimarket_. Ternyata dari Hashirama, kakek angkatnya.

"Ada apa, Kakek?"

" **Kau di mana, Naruto?"** tanya Hashirama di seberang sana.

Naruto menahan ponselnya dengan bahu karena ia harus membuka pintu mobil. "Aku di _minimarket_ dekat apartemen, ada apa?" tanyanya.

" **Datanglah ke XXX Bar, temani aku minum!"**

"Kau ini, sudah tua masih saja minum alkohol," Naruto meletakkan barang belanjaannya di jok belakang, lalu memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Tunggu aku di situ, Kek."

" **Baiklah. Sampai nanti, Naru** _ **-chan**_ **-ku tersayang~"** Hashirama tergelak. Dulu, dia suka sekali memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Naru- _chan_ karena menurutnya itu terdengar lucu dan imut.

"Ish, jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Kakek! Aku sudah tua!" Gerutu Naruto, lalu ia mematikan sambungan telepon itu, mengabaikan sang kakek yang sedang menertawainya di seberang sana.

Mobil mewah itu pun melaju, menuju ke _bar_ tempat Hashirama berada.

Sesampainya di _bar_ , Naruto segera mencari keberadaan sang kakek. Ternyata kakek yang masih terlihat tampan di usia senjanya itu duduk seorang diri sambil menenggak _whiskey_.

"Kakek," sapa Naruto.

"Oh, kau sudah sampai. Sini, duduk di sini," Hashirama menepuk kursi di sebelahnya. Naruto pun duduk disitu. "Eh, kenapa kau memakai jas?"

Naruto menghela napasnya. "Aku dari rumah Madara," jawabnya. Pemuda itu memesan segelas minuman beralkohol pada _bartender_.

"Apa? Untuk apa kau ke rumah Madara?"

"Dia ingin bertemu denganku. Yaaa, aku ke sana," jawab Naruto. "Kakek, kau ini sudah tua. Jangan minum alkohol!" Naruto bersedekap. Kalau Tsunade tahu, kakeknya ini bisa kena masalah.

"Kalau cuma sesekali saja kan tidak apa-apa."

"Ck," Naruto berdecak kesal. Biarpun Hashirama adalah kakek angkat, tetapi Naruto benar-benar menyayanginya. Dia tidak ingin sang kakek jatuh sakit.

"Ah, iya, Kakek ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Naruto."

Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah. "Apa itu?"

Hashirama tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menatap pantulan wajahnya di _whiskey_ itu. "Kalau kau sudah bertemu dengan orang tua kandungmu, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau akan meninggalkan aku dan juga Tsuna- _chan_?"

Naruto tersentak. Apa yang terjadi? Tumben sekali sang kakek menanyakan hal seperti ini padanya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kalian. Kau dan juga Ibu adalah orang yang berjasa dalam hidupku. Kalian tetaplah keluargaku meskipun aku sudah bertemu dengan orang tua kandungku," jawab Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Apapun yang terjadi, kau tetaplah kakekku yang paling aku sayangi, dan Ibu, meskipun dia galak dan suka seenaknya, tapi Ibu selalu menyayangiku," kata Naruto. "Kakek ingat tidak, saat aku menangis karena di _bully_ olehteman-temanku gara-gara aku adalah anak angkat. Ibu datang ke sekolah lalu mengancam anak-anak itu beserta orang tuanya, kalau mereka masih menggangguku, dia tak akan segan menghancurkan hidup mereka semua. Sejak saat itu, mereka semua takut dan segan padaku."

Hashirama tertawa pelan. Dia ingat dengan jelas kejadian itu.

 _Well_ , Tsunade memang tidak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya. Jadi jangan pernah bermain-main dengan keluarga Senju jika tidak ingin mendapat masalah. _Power_ keluarga Senju setara dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Hashirama menatap Naruto yang sedang menenggak alkohol pesanannya.

Cucu kesayangannya ini memang sudah beranjak dewasa. Jika dulu dia terlihat imut, lucu dan menggemaskan, kini dia sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda bertubuh tinggi, memiliki tubuh atletis, dan pekerjaannya juga lumayan bagus.

Hashirama pernah menawari Naruto untuk menjadi pewaris keluarga Senju, tapi pemuda itu menolak. Dia ingin menjadi fotografer saja, karena itu sudah menjadi cita-citanya sejak lama. Tetapi dia tak akan menyerah, Naruto harus mau menjadi pewarisnya.

Diam-diam, kakek berambut panjang itu menghela napasnya. Dia menyesalkan insiden penembakan yang dilakukan oleh Orochimaru pada sang cucu. Untung saja sahabatnya, Madara, bergerak cepat. Kalau tidak mungkin sang cucu sudah tiada.

"Ne, Naruto," panggil Hashirama.

"Hm?"

"Aku dengar dari Madara, katanya kau tertembak karena berusaha melindungi cucunya dari tembakan Orochimaru. Apakah benar?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, benar. Makanya perut dan dadaku tertembak. Huh, Kakek bahkan tidak menjengukku ketika aku dirawat."

Hashirama tersenyum minta maaf. "Maaf, Kakek ada tamu yang sangat penting dari luar negeri, jadi tidak sempat menjengukmu. Tapi kakek ikut mengantarmu ke klinik kenalan Tsunade itu, kok. Waktu itu kau pingsan, makanya tidak tahu," kata Hashirama. "Lalu, kenapa kau melindungi Sasuke? Memangnya dia temanmu? Kakek baru tahu kau berteman dengannya."

"Dia bukan temanku," Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu?" tanya Hashirama sambil menenggak minumannya.

"Sasuke adalah pacarku."

 **UHUK!**

Hashirama tersedak minumannya. Dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Demi apa, dia tidak pernah tahu kalau cucunya termasuk orang yang bernyali besar, kalau tidak mau disebut nekat.

Dia adalah pacar Uchiha Sasuke, cucu kesayangan Uchiha Madara? Pacar? P-A-C-A-R, katanya?

Hashirama mengangkat tangannya, lalu mengelus kepala Naruto. "Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungimu, Nak," katanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kayaknya aku mau nyelesaiin fic ini dulu deh, baru nulis fic yang lainnya. Soalnya fic ini termasuk ringan dan mudah diketik, kalo ficku yang satunya (Hello, Mr. Wolf!) agak susah diketik soalnya perlu imajinasi tingkat dewa. Fic ini bentar lagi kelar, mungkin 2-3 chapter lagi.**

 **Btw adegan Naruto naik motor itu terinspirasi dari adikku, pas dia mau keluar rumah. Gayanya persis kaya Naruto gitu. Trus aku pikir, boleh juga nih idenya. Maaf kalo ternyata agak aneh ya.**

 **Oh ya, kalo ada typo atau ada adegan yang janggal, mohon dimaafkan. Aku ga sempet edit soalnya besok udah sibuk banget takut ga sempet update chapter ini, makanya aku up sekarang aja.**

 **Oke, jangan lupa review-nya, ya! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Adios!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Naruto Cemburu?

**Chapter 8 : Naruto Cemburu?**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto BUKAN punya saya. Kalau punya saya, Naruto bakal banyak adegan mesranya :V**

 **.**

 **GHOST © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : BOYS LOVE, OOC (PARAH), Gaje tingkat tinggi, alur gak jelas, dan sederet kecacatan lainnya. Kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan YAOI, tolong klik 'back'.**

 **.**

 **RATE M! BUKAN BACAAN BOCAH INGUSAN!**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Niat hati berteduh untuk menyelamatkan kameranya dari hujan yang turun dengan deras. Siapa sangka,** _ **sesuatu**_ **malah mengikutinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Minato bersandar pada sandaran sofa sambil menghela napas. Baru saja salah satu anak buahnya menghubunginya, mengabarkan tentang perkembangan proyek yang sedang ia tangani.

Keheningan melingkupi ruangan kerja pria bermarga Namikaze itu. Pria itu bahkan mengabaikan Kakashi yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. Padahal sebelumnya, mereka sedang membahas tentang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Jadi, kapan Anda akan menemui Naruto- _sama_?" Kakashi bertanya, memecah keheningan di ruangan itu. "Saya akan mengatur jadwal untuk Anda."

"Hmmm …," Minato menggumam. Kening pria berambut pirang itu berkerut. "Mungkin nanti, setelah aku kembali dari luar kota. Inginnya sih, sekarang juga, tapi pekerjaanku sedang tidak bisa ditunda."

Kakashi mengangguk paham. Bosnya ini memang super sibuk dan lumayan susah untuk ditemui jika tidak membuat janji terlebih dahulu. "Baiklah, saya mengerti. Saya akan mengatur semuanya agar Anda bisa bertemu dengan Naruto- _sama_ tanpa gangguan."

"Terima kasih, Kakashi- _kun_ ," Minato berterima kasih dengan tulus. Jika bukan karena bantuan Kakashi dan seorang mata-mata yang ia sewa untuk menyelidiki Naruto, ia tak akan pernah bisa menemukan anaknya.

"Terima kasih kembali," jawab Kakashi.

Tatapan Minato mengarah ke jendela kantornya. "Kau tahu, Kakashi- _kun_? Naruto adalah anakku bersama seorang wanita yang sangat aku cintai ketika aku masih muda. Namanya Uzumaki Kushina," tiba-tiba, Minato bercerita. Kakashi pasang telinga. Sebenarnya ia tak suka dicurhati, tetapi pengecualian untuk sang bos. "Menurut mata-mata yang aku sewa, ibuku sempat mengincar Naruto juga, tetapi Kushina bergerak cepat dengan menitipkan Naruto di panti asuhan milik kerabatnya, sehingga ibuku kehilangan jejak Naruto. Sayang sekali, Kushina tewas oleh suruhan ibuku yang sengaja menabrakkan mobilnya saat Kushina menyeberang jalan."

Kakashi menatap wajah Minato. Ekspresi pria itu terlihat sedih. Kakashi yang tidak punya pengalaman dalam hal curhat-curhatan, memilih diam. Dia tak ingin salah bicara dan membuat bosnya semakin galau.

"Seorang nenek bernama Chiyo, merawat Naruto di panti asuhan itu. Sayang sekali, nenek itu sudah wafat. Sepeninggal nenek itu, Naruto diadopsi oleh Tsunade, lalu tumbuh dalam didikan keluarga Senju. Untunglah, mereka tidak mengganti marga Naruto."

Kakashi berdehem sekali. "Ah, begitu rupanya," jawab Kakashi, setelah memastikan sang bos sudah selesai curhat. "Lalu, apa yang akan Anda lakukan setelah bertemu dengan Naruto- _sama_?"

"Entahlah," Minato menghela napasnya yang terasa berat. "Aku hanya berharap Naruto mau menerimaku. Mau menerima seorang ayah yang bahkan tidak bisa melindungi dia dan ibunya."

"Tentu saja mau, Minato- _sama_. Berdasarkan hasil pengamatan, Naruto- _sama_ adalah anak yang baik," _meskipun dia sedikit nakal dan kurang_ _ajar_ , tambah Kakashi dalam hati.

"Aku juga berharap begitu, Kakashi- _kun_."

Minato kembali menghela napas. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan dompetnya. Pria itu menarik sebuah foto yang terlihat usang, tersimpan dengan aman di dalam dompet yang selalu dibawanya kemana pun ia pergi.

Foto itu adalah foto dirinya ketika masih muda, bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut merah. Minato mengelus foto itu dengan sayang. "Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan anak kita, Kushina," gumam Minato.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menutup lensa kamera yang baru selesai dipakai untuk sesi pemotretan seorang model terkenal. Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak ia mulai masuk kerja, setelah cuti panjangnya berakhir. Sambil meletakkan kamera di tempatnya, Naruto menghela napas panjang.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kiba, rekan kerja Naruto.

"Aku kangen pacarku," jawab Naruto.

Kiba menoleh cepat, terkejut setengah mati mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Pacar? Sejak kapan kau punya pacar? Setahuku, kau itu _jomblo_ permanen–aduh!" Kiba mengaduh ketika Naruto memukul kepalanya.

"Aku ini tampan, wajar saja kalau punya pacar!"

"Apanya yang tampan? Akamaru saja tidak sudi dekat-dekat denganmu!" balas Kiba. Akamaru adalah nama anjing peliharaan Kiba, yang selalu mendengking ketakutan setiap melihat wajah Naruto.

"Sialan, kau!" umpat Naruto. Kiba adalah temannya sejak SMP, mereka sudah terbiasa saling ejek dan saling mengumpat. " _Ne_ , Kiba, apa kau lapar?"

"Lapar, _dong_. Tadi pagi tidak sempat sarapan."

"Ih, kau pasti mimpi basah, ya, jadi sibuk mencuci celana sampai tak sempat sarapan!" Ledek Naruto.

Kiba menendang bokong Naruto. "Sialan, kau!" umpatnya. "Memang kenapa kalau aku belum makan? Kau mau mentraktirku?"

"Ayo kita makan ramen, aku yang traktir."

"Wah, tumben kau baik hati."

Naruto tergelak. "Aku kan memang berhati seperti malaikat!"

Kedua sahabat baik itu berjalan beriringan, menuju ke restoran ramen yang ada di depan kantor. Naruto memilih duduk di sisi jendala, agar bisa menikmati ramen sambil melihat pemandangan orang berlalu-lalang. Hm, selera yang aneh.

"Naruto, kau ingat Tamaki?" Kiba bertanya saat pesanan ramen mereka datang.

Kening Naruto berkerut, mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Tamaki? Apa itu?"

"Bukan apa, tapi siapa, bodoh! Tamaki itu gadis yang aku taksir saat SMA. Dia teman sekelas kita, masa kau lupa!"

"Oh, yang itu," sahut Naruto sambil menyeruput ramennya.

"Kau ingat?"

"Tidak."

Kiba mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. "Kau ini!" Kiba merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel lalu menunjukkan foto seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat. "Yang ini. Masa kau lupa? Wajahmu pernah dicakar kucingnya Tamaki, lalu kau meratapi luka di wajahmu selama satu minggu penuh."

Mata biru Naruto membulat terkejut. Dia ingat sekarang. "Oh, _Neko_ - _chan_? Jadi namanya Tamaki?"

"Kau baru tahu namanya sekarang? Kau ini benar-benar keajaiban dunia!"

"Aku selalu memanggilnya _Neko_ - _chan_ , jadi lupa nama aslinya," jawab Naruto, sambil cengengesan tidak jelas. Dia ingat sekarang, Tamaki adalah seorang gadis pecinta kucing yang cantik tetapi sedikit galak, dan anehnya Kiba malah jatuh cinta padanya. Naruto jadi curiga, jangan-jangan Kiba seorang masokis?

Naruto kembali menyeruput kuah ramen yang sangat nikmat. Mie yang kenyal, ditambah kuah ramen yang lezat dan pedas, benar-benar sempurna. Uh-oh, author ikut lapar.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Tamaki menghubungiku, dia ingin mengajak teman-teman sekelas untuk reuni. Dia memintaku untuk memberitahumu, katanya dia tidak punya kontakmu."

"Kapan?

"Besok malam, di restoran dekat sekolah. Tamaki bilang, teman-teman ingin mengenang masa lalu."

"Dan kau ingin mengenang cinta monyetmu yang berakhir tragis," ledek Naruto. Seingatnya, Tamaki yang dipuja-puja oleh Kiba malah berpacaran dengan Shino, teman sekelas Naruto yang pendiam dan misterius.

Kiba cemberut ketika Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Katai aku semaumu! Akan aku buktikan aku bisa punya pacar yang lebih baik dari Tamaki!" gerutu Kiba. "Memang sehebat apa pacarmu, hah? Kerja di mana dia?"

"Dia seorang CEO."

Kiba melotot. "Tante-tante?"

"Bukan, setan!" Sembur Naruto. "Jangan mengatakannya pada siapa-siapa, ya. Pacarku adalah …," Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu berbisik pelan. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Gerakan mengunyah Kiba terhenti. Dia menatap Naruto seolah ada tanduk tumbuh di kepala pirang itu. "Kau bercanda, kan?"

" _No, no_. Aku serius," kata Naruto sok Inggris.

Kiba kembali menyeruput ramennya, berusaha mengabaikan bualan Naruto yang kali ini agak kelewatan. "Makan ramenmu, dan jangan berimajinasi yang aneh-aneh. Makanya, sebelum tidur banyak-banyak berdoa, agar imajinasimu tidak sampai kemana-mana."

"Aku tidak mengada-ngada!" Naruto bersikeras, tidak terima dituduh berbohong. "Aku akan mengajak Sasuke ke reuni sekolah, akan aku tunjukkan kalau aku mengenalnya!"

Kiba menatap Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Hmm, ya bawa saja dia kalau kau bias," katanya sambil tetap mengunyah ramen.

"Oke, akan aku buktikan!"

"Aku baru tahu kau suka laki-laki. Kau homo?"

"Bukan," jawab Naruto spontan.

"Lalu?" Kening Kiba berkerut. "Kalau bukan homo, apa namanya?"

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas aku hanya suka pada Sasuke," Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri seperti remaja yang sedang kasmaran. "Dia tampan dan sempurna, aku merasa beruntung punya pacar seperti dia."

Kiba menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedih. Kasihan, Naruto pasti frustasi berat karena _jomblo_ menahun. Sampai-sampai dia berimajinasi punya pacar sekeren dan setampan Uchiha Sasuke.

Kalau Kiba tidak salah, Uchiha Sasuke adalah cucu kesayangan Uchiha Madara, orang nomor satu di negara mereka. Dan seingatnya, Uchiha Sasuke sering menjuarai perlombaan di bidang sains. Dia juga bersekolah di sekolah bertaraf internasional.

Masa iya, Naruto kenal dengan Sasuke? Naruto yang tampangnya biasa-biasa saja meskipun bentuk tubuhnya bikin Kiba iri setengah mati, berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang sempurna bak dewa dari kahyangan?

Sepertinya obat Naruto habis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop dan berbagai tumpukan kertas yang tidak Naruto pahami. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman di sandaran sofa, sesekali mengecek game di ponselnya untuk memberi makan ayam dan sapi

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto, merasa diabaikan terlalu lama oleh kekasihnya. "Sasukeee," Naruto kembali memanggil ketika tak ada jawaban.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kekasihnya ini memang tidak bisa diganggu ketika sedang serius bekerja. Padahal mereka sedang berada di apartemen milik Sasuke, bukan di kantor. Harapan Naruto untuk _ena-ena_ terancam gagal.

"Kenapa kau memandangi laptopmu terus? Pacarmu itu aku, bukan laptop jelek itu!" Rajuk Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke kembali menjawab dengan gumaman.

Naruto kesal, dia merebut laptop yang ada di pangkuan Sasuke lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Hei!" Protes Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Pekerjaanku belum selesai!"

Naruto tidak menggubris protesan itu. Ia malah mencium bibir Sasuke dengan ganas. Sasuke yang awalnya berontak, mulai luluh dalam permainan lidah Naruto. Bunyi decapan memenuhi ruang tamu apartemen mewah itu. Lidah mereka saling mencecap, menghisap dan membelit, seolah berebut dominasi.

Selang satu menit kemudian, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, lalu mengecup ringan bibir Sasuke yang tampak berkilat. "Jangan abaikan aku," kata Naruto.

Sasuke terkesiap ketika menyadari Naruto ada di atas tubuhnya. Sejak kapan posisinya berubah menjadi terlentang di atas sofa begini? "A-aku sedang memeriksa laporan karyawanku, Dobe," jawab Sasuke sedikit terbata-bata. "Menyingkirlah."

"Tidak mau," Naruto menindih Sasuke, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku datang kemari bukan untuk menjadi penghangat sofamu. Lagi pula sekarang ini sudah bukan jam kerja, kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu besok pagi."

Sasuke menghela napasnya yang terasa berat. "Baiklah, baiklah," jawabnya, berusaha mengalah. "Jadi, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Hmmm," Naruto membenarkan posisi mereka agar lebih nyaman. Untung saja sofa itu muat untuk menampung mereka berdua. "Apakah besok kau ada waktu?"

"Besok? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Teman-teman sekelasku saat SMA mengajak untuk berkumpul, dan aku berkata pada salah satu temanku akan membawamu."

"Untuk apa mengajakku?"

"Kau kan pacarku!"

Sasuke berdecak, dia tidak suka berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapaaaa?" rengek Naruto. "Ayolah, ikut saja, tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak bisa, Dobe, besok ada tamu penting dari luar negeri, dan kakek menyuruhku untuk menemani mereka."

"Tamu? Siapa?"

"Aku sebutkan namanya juga kau tidak kenal," jawab Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu menyamankan tubuhnya di dalam pelukan hangat Naruto. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum,"

"Mau makan di luar?"

"Hmm," jawab Naruto, sedikit tidak bersemangat.

Senyum tipis hadir di bibir sang Uchiha. "Kau merajuk? Ayolah, jangan seperti anak kecil."

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia semakin memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Cium dulu!" kata Naruto.

"Tutup matamu."

Naruto menutup matanya, lalu ketika ia merasakan bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya, senyum Naruto melebar. Apalagi ketika ia membuka mata, lalu melihat pemandangan langka berupa wajah Sasuke yang sedikit memerah karena malu. Senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai jahil.

"Kau malu, Teme?"

"Diam kau!"

Naruto tertawa, lalu balas mencium bibir Sasuke dengan gemas. Kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke restaurant favorit mereka yang ada di dekat apartemen Sasuke.

Naruto memang sedikit sedih karena Sasuke menolak ajakannya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Sasuke memang sibuk dan dia tidak bisa seenaknya merubah jadwal orang lain. Naruto akan berusaha menjadi pacar yang pengertian.

Besok, kalau Kiba berani berkata macam-macam, dia akan menyumpal mulut sahabat menyebalkannya itu pakai kaus kakinya yang belum di cuci selama satu minggu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto duduk diam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia sebal, sedari tadi Kiba menghinanya _jomblo_ _ngenes_ , _jomblo_ karatan _, jomblo_ perak, dan lainnya.

Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke tidak bisa ikut dengannya. Kiba menuduhnya berkhayal yang tidak-tidak.

Naruto melirik Kiba yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kiba menyeruput minumannya dalam diam sambil memandang Tamaki yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Shino. Mereka sudah menikah dan sudah dikaruniai satu buah hati berumur tujuh bulan.

Yang satu ditinggal kerja, yang satu ditinggal nikah. Sempurna.

Naruto sangat ingin balas menghina Kiba, tapi ketika ia melihat tampang Kiba yang seperti anak hilang, Naruto tak sampai hati. Beginikah nasib kawannya? Naruto merasa bersalah, tak seharusnya Naruto pamer tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke pada Kiba.

"Kiba, kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Naruto.

"Tidak," Kiba menjawab sambil menggigiti sedotannya. "Hatiku panas."

"Sabar, sabar," Naruto mengelus punggung Kiba, merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya itu. Dia tak menyangka Kiba masih menaruh hatinya pada Tamaki. Pantas saja dia tak punya pacar sampai sekarang. "Kau mau pergi dari sini? Kita bisa minum di tempat lain."

Kiba mengangguk, menyetujui usul Naruto.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua pamit undur diri lebih awal. Naruto beralasan anjing peliharaan ibunya baru saja melahirkan, jadi Naruto ingin selalu ada di sisinya. Sedangkan Kiba beralasan ayahnya sakit, padahal ayahnya sudah meninggal bahkan sejak Kiba masih kecil.

Dua orang yang selalu kompak itu pun pergi menuju ke kedai favorit mereka untuk menghabiskan sisa malam. Naruto tak sampai hati meninggalkan Kiba yang sedang patah hati seorang diri.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke kedai, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat seseorang yang tampak familiar.

Di seberang sana, ada seorang pria berambut hitam sedang berdiri di depan sebuah hotel mewah, disebelahnya ada seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang digelung tinggi. Gadis itu menggamit lengan pria berambut hitam itu dengan mesra.

Hati Naruto mendadak panas. Pria itu, adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Siapa gadis berambut pirang itu? Apakah Sasuke selingkuh? _Masa_ _sih_ , Sasuke tega menyelingkuhinya?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" tanya Kiba. Pemuda itu mengernyit heran ketika dilihatnya Naruto diam saja sambil menatap hotel mewah diseberang sana. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Mata biru itu menyorot tajam. Rahangnya mengatup rapat ketika dilihatnya Sasuke memasuki hotel mewah itu sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Sial!" teriak Naruto, lalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Kiba yang berdiri sambil kebingungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu pagi yang cerah. Cuaca cukup bersahabat, langit biru membentang dengan sedikit awan, tanda tak akan turun hujan dalam waktu dekat. Sesuai dengan prakiraan cuaca yang diumumkan di berita kemarin sore.

 _Ting tong, ting tong._

Terdengar suara bel dari salah satu apartemen yang terletak di pinggir kota. Seorang pemuda berpakaian _casual_ sedang menunggu di depan pintu berwarna putih gading itu sambil bersedekap.

 _Ting tong, ting tong._

Ia kembali menekan bel karena sang penghuni apartemen tak kunjung membukakan pintu.

"Kemana si Dobe itu?" gumam pemuda itu.

Ketika tangannya terangkat untuk menekan tombol bel yang ketiga kalinya, pintu itu mendadak terbuka. Pemuda itu menahan napas ketika sang penghuni apartemen membuka pintu hanya dengan selembar handuk putih yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, sementara bagian atas tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna, tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun.

"Oh, Sasuke. Aku pikir siapa," sapa sang pemilik apartemen. "Masuklah."

Sasuke, yang sempat bengong di depan pintu karena disuguhi pemandangan menyilaukan itu segera tersadar. "Oh, ya. Terima kasih. Kenapa kau lama sekali membuka pintu?" tanya Sasuke, sambil berjalan menuju ke sofa.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menunjuk bagian bawah tubuhnya, "Ini apa?"

"Huh?" Sasuke bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak yakin bagian mana yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Dia takut salah sebut. "Hmm, handuk?" jawabnya, cari aman. Tidak mungkin dia menyebutkan sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam handuk, kan?

"Kalau aku sedang memakai handuk, berarti aku sedang apa?"

"Mandi?"

"Anak pintar."

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya ketika ia sadar, Naruto sedang mempermainkannya. "Aku tidak bodoh, Dobe!" pemuda itu menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa di apartemen itu. "Kenapa kau membuka pintu dengan penampilan seperti itu?"

"Memang kenapa?" jawab Naruto santai, sambil menyerahkan sekaleng kopi dingin pada Sasuke. "Tunggu di sini, aku pakai baju dulu."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Matanya sibuk mengamati punggung Naruto yang terlihat tegap, ketika pemuda berambut pirang itu berbalik menuju ke kamarnya. Otot-otot punggung Naruto tampak kuat dan jujur saja, itu membuat dia iri sekaligus … **Plak!**

Sasuke menampar pipinya dengan kuat. "Duh, nyaris saja pikiranku _kebablasan_ ," gumam Sasuke sepelan-pelannya. Jaga _image_ , _sis_. Bisa hancur reputasinya kalau sampai orang-orang tahu.

Sasuke meneguk kopinya sambil menunggu Naruto selesai berganti pakaian. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Naruto muncul di ruang tamu dengan memakai kaus warna abu-abu. Pemuda itu duduk di sebelah Sasuke, meraih _remote_ lalu menyalakan televisi untuk menonton berita.

Ada yang aneh. Kenapa dia diam saja? Biasanya, Naruto akan bertanya macam-macam atau berkata yang tidak-tidak pada Sasuke. Bukannya duduk diam sambil fokus pada berita di televisi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa apanya?" Naruto balik bertanya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika ia mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang sedikit ketus.

"Kau marah?" tebak Sasuke. "Oh, maaf kalau kedatanganku mengganggumu. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu lebih dulu–"

"Bukan itu, bodoh!" Ucapan Sasuke terputus ketika Naruto menyela. "Aku marah bukan karena itu! Dasar tidak peka!"

Kening Sasuke berkerut bingung. "Lalu, kau marah gara-gara apa? Jawab saja lah, tidak usah pakai kode-kodean segala!"

Naruto mematikan televisi, lalu duduk menghadap Sasuke. Tatapan pemuda itu terlihat kesal. "Siapa perempuan yang bersamamu kemarin?" tembaknya.

"Perempuan?" beo Sasuke. "Yang mana?"

"Rambut pirang! _Sexy_! Cantik! Kalian bergandengan tangan di depan hotel!" sembur Naruto. Pemuda itu mendelik kesal. "Kau selingkuh, ya?!"

"Kau ini bicara apa!" Sasuke mulai emosi. Dia tidak suka dibentak tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Kau ini manusia, bukan granat, jadi bicara dan jelaskan secara baik-baik, jangan asal meledak begini!"

Naruto merebut kaleng kopi yang ada digenggaman Sasuke, lalu meneguknya sampai habis. Kemudian, ia menghela napasnya agar emosinya surut. "Kemarin aku melihatmu bersama seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang, di depan hotel. Kalian bergandengan tangan, lalu masuk ke dalam hotel. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana, hah? Aku tidak suka!" jelas Naruto.

Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya tinggi. "Oh, maksudmu Shion- _san_?"

"Mana aku tahu dia siapa!"

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Kau cemburu, Dobe?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Iya, _dong_! Kau kan pacarku, jelas saja aku marah kalau aku melihatmu masuk ke hotel bersama seorang gadis cantik."

Sasuke merangkul bahu Naruto, lalu menepuknya pelan. Naruto sedang emosi, kalau dia ikut emosi, kesalahpahaman ini tak akan ada habisnya. "Namanya Shion, dia adalah tamu penting yang aku bicarakan kemarin. Ketika dia menggandengku, aku tidak bisa menolak karena wajahnya sedikit mengingatkan aku padamu, Naruto. Kalian sama-sama berambut pirang. Shion- _san_ berdarah Jepang-Inggris, makanya rambutnya pirang."

"Memangnya wajahku mirip dengannya? Apa wajahku terlihat seperti orang asing?"

Sasuke menatap kedua mata Naruto yang berwarna biru jernih. "Memangnya ada ya, orang Jepang asli yang bermata biru sepertimu?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau tidak sadar ya, wajahmu ini berbeda dari wajah orang Jepang kebanyakan?"

"Iya juga, sih. Kadang-kadang aku penasaran, sebenarnya seperti apa wajah kedua orang tuaku. Apa jangan-jangan aku keturunan orang asing?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

"Tapi benar, kan? Kau tidak selingkuh, kan?"

"Ya ampun, harus berapa kali aku menjelaskannya padamu? Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada Shion- _san_ kalau kau mau!"

Wajah Naruto berubah cerah. Sebenarnya kalau dipikir, tidak mungkin juga Sasuke berselingkuh. Sasuke ini tipe pacar yang setia, bahkan dia setia pada status _jomblo_ -nya yang menahun. Yah, kurang lebih seperti penulis fanfiksi ini.

Naruto mendorong Sasuke sampai pemuda itu terlentang di atas sofa.

"Hei!" protes Sasuke.

Naruto memenjarakan Sasuke di antara lengannya. Mata biru itu menatap lurus ke mata hitam Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Ku harap kau tidak menghianatiku. Dan aku sendiri, bersumpah tidak akan pernah menghianatimu," kata Naruto.

Naruto merendahkan kepalanya, lalu mencium bibir merah Sasuke dengan lembut. Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika bibir Naruto mulai melumat bibirnya. Lumatan-lumatan lembut itu berubah ketika lidah Naruto menelusup masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

Sementara lidah mereka bergulat, tangan Naruto menjalar ke area pribadi Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto, lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" protesnya. Ini masih pagi, dan dia tidak ingin mengotori pakaiannya. "Dobe–mmhhh!"

Protesan Sasuke tertelan di tenggorokan ketika Naruto kembali menginvasi bibirnya. Dalam hati, Naruto bersyukur. Kalau Sasuke protes, berarti ini bukan mimpi seperti tempo hari.

Sasuke mengernyit ketika area pribadinya disentuh oleh Naruto. Ini adalah kali pertama area pribadinya disentuh orang lain, selain dirinya sendiri. Rasanya berbeda, entahlah Sasuke tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya.

"Kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, Teme?" tanya Naruto, sambil menggenggam barang berharga milik Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke dengan napas yang sedikit tersengal. "Kalau kau?"

"Nggg, t-tidak," jawab Naruto. Dia sudah pernah melakukan hal ini dan itu ketika masih SMA dulu. Salahkan hormon remajanya.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu berbohong. Aku sudah tahu," Sasuke mengusap keringat yang mengalir di dahi Naruto. "Apa kau mau ku sentuh juga?" tawar Sasuke. Entah apa yang merasukinya.

"Kau yakin?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Yakin," jawabnya.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu mengecup kening Sasuke dengan sayang. "Kau memang pacar yang pengertian."

Kemudian, mereka saling menyentuh bagian privasi mereka masing-masing. Sasuke mendesah pelan ketika Naruto bergerak dengan cepat, dan pemuda itu bisa merasakan pelepasannya yang sudah diujung tanduk. Sasuke ikut menaikkan gerakan tangannya, dia ingin Naruto juga merasakan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Naruto, aku hampir–" Perkataan Sasuke terputus karena napasnya tersengal.

"Iya, aku juga," jawab Naruto dengan napas memburu. Pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu menggigiti leher Sasuke dengan gemas.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar geraman rendah dari Sasuke, lalu ia melepaskan hasratnya di tangan sang kekasih. Naruto menyusul satu menit kemudian. Setelah selesai dengan pelepasannya, Naruto berbaring di sebelah Sasuke. Mereka berdua sibuk mengatur napas yang memburu.

"Geser, Dobe! Sempit!"

Naruto tidak menggubris protesan Sasuke. Pemuda itu memanggil nama Sasuke dengan nada manja yang kekanakan. "Sasukeeee," panggil Naruto.

"Hn?"

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu terkekeh. "Mau lanjut di kamar?"

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes ketika terdengar suara bel. "Siapa itu?" gumamnya. "Temanmu?"

Naruto menggeleng, keningnya berkerut. "Bukan. Temanku pasti menelepon lebih dulu kalau mau datang kemari," katanya. Naruto mengernyit ketika dilihatnya baju Sasuke ada bercak-bercak putih hasil perbuatannya tadi. "Bersihkan dirimu, Sasuke. Ganti bajumu dengan bajuku, ambil saja di lemari."

Naruto memperbaiki celananya yang melorot, lalu berjalan ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Setelah itu, Naruto membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang datang berkunjung tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Ya–" gerakan Naruto terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung. "Minato- _san_?" gumam Naruto. Pemuda itu menatap seorang pria berambut silver yang tidak ia kenal, berdiri di sebelah Minato.

Mau apa mereka? Lebih penting lagi, kenapa pria ini tahu tinggal tempatnya?

"Selamat siang, Naruto- _kun_ ," sapa Minato. "Ku harap aku tidak mengganggumu, karena datang dengan tiba-tiba."

"A-ah, sama sekali tidak. Masuklah, Minato- _san_ ," Naruto membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk Minato. "Maaf, apartemenku sederhana dan sedikit berantakan."

"Tidak masalah, Naruto- _kun_. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan masalah penting denganmu," kata Minato. Pria itu memasuki apartemen Naruto yang sudah lebih rapi. Berterima kasihlah pada Sasuke, jika bukan karena omelannya, apartemen Naruto bagaikan kapal karam.

Sejujurnya, Naruto agak tidak enak hati. Ruang tamu itu kan masih kotor sehabis dipakai _enaena_ bersama Sasuke tadi.

Naruto mengamati punggung Minato dalam diam. Masalah penting apa yang ingin dibicarakan Minato dengannya? Apa dia pernah berbuat kesalahan sehingga Minato mendatanginya? Naruto mengingat-ingat perbuatan negatif apa saja yang pernah dilakukannya.

Naruto tidak pernah mencuri.

Naruto tidak punya hutang.

Naruto sudah menghapus _history_ di _browser_ -nya.

Naruto tidak pernah menghamili anak orang.

Naruto tidak pernah menikung temannya sendiri.

Naruto tidak pernah meniduri istri orang, apalagi istri Minato.

Lalu, masalah penting apa yang akan dibicarakan pria pirang itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic ini udah mau kelar. Kalian mau adegan** _ **enaena**_ **ga? :v**


End file.
